


High Time

by L82dparty



Series: Reggie Time [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bellas - Freeform, Emily’s father, F/F, Mutual Pining, PTSD implied, References to Homophobia, lots of swearing, mature language, mature relationships implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: Set 18 months after the end of Reggie Time, the Bellas are finally all reunited as Emily returns from Ohio. While much has stayed the same over 18 months, much has changed and Emily has a lot of thinking to do.I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Series: Reggie Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873801
Comments: 267
Kudos: 92





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Anna Camp going through COVID infection. I chose something other than illness, since I’ve not gone through it. Instead I chose an injury I have had so I could keep it sort of realistic. Thanks for visiting.

“Legacy! You made it!” Aubrey smiled warmly as she opened the door.

Emily blinked, “nice to see you, Aubrey.”

Stacie hurried past the front door, “make yourself at home, Legacy! Amy’s mixing drinks, Beca is pouring and oops.” She broke off at the sound of a two-year-old crying down the hall. “Bree, help her get settled?”

Aubrey laughed, “you help. I will go handle Miss Bella.”

“My hero,” Stacie blew a strand of hair out of her face and pulled on Emily’s arm as Aubrey headed down the hall. “Come on! Everyone has been asking about you.”

“Legacy!” Chloe came out of the kitchen, followed by Jessica and Ashley. The three ladies were carrying plates of goodies to put out on the tables in the living room. As soon as her hands were empty, Chloe dashed over and hugged the young Bella. “I’m so glad you could make it!” 

Within minutes, the gathered Bellas except for Beca and Aubrey had smothered the new arrival in a group hug. By the time Emily extricated herself from the embrace, Beca stood nearby with a glass of a murky colored liquid. “Amy’s punch,” she explained as she handed it over. 

“I don’t know I’m ready for it,” Emily laughed.

“You aren’t,” Amy winked, “but it will put hair on your chest.”

Aubrey walked in, carrying the two-year-old Bella, who was rubbing her right eye with her fist. “Here you go, Rug Rat. Say hello to Emily.”

“Emmy.” Bella cocked her head to one side. “Song.”

“That’s right, Bella, Emily sings your song.” Stacie came over and lifted her daughter from Aubrey’s arms. 

“You still play that for her?” Emily was charmed.

“Every night.” Stacie smiled. “Say your good nights, Bella.”

“Song,” Bella whined back. 

Aubrey watched the pair fondly then looked at Emily with a teasing smile on her face. “Do you remember it, Legacy?”

Emily blushed but nodded. “I still use it to quiet the little ones before nap time.”

“Chica, what little ones?” Flo asked.

“She works in an elementary school, Flo.” CR reminded the Guatemalan.

Chloe patted Emily on the arm. “You lead. Let’s see if we can come up with the harmonies like we did a couple of years ago.”

Emily blinked as the months melted away. Singing the song that she created for Bella within days of her birth, surrounded by the harmonies of her sisters, Emily realized all she had been missing. When the song ended, Bella had her head on Stacie’s shoulder and her hands were limp.

“Still works like a charm,” Stacie winked at Emily then stage whispered to the rest, “and you all still sound like you’ve been singing together for years.”

Beca nodded, “I swear, there has to be a way for me to use you lot on my next album.”

“Not me, Hobbit.” Aubrey chuckled. “Living rooms are my speed these days. Let Stacie take my place.”

“She sings in a different range, Posen, come on.” Beca wheedled. 

Chloe slipped an arm to hook Emily’s elbow and steered the schoolteacher further into the house. “They will be at it for hours.” She rolled her eyes. “I am so glad I know they really have become friends, because otherwise the way they like to wind each other up would make me crazy.” Chloe plopped down onto a sofa and pulled Emily down to join her. “So, how is Ohio? And how long do we have you?”

“Ohio was fine.” Emily still looked a little shell shocked by the warm reception. She glanced over and saw Stacie and Aubrey conferring about something before Aubrey once again headed down the hall toward Bella’s room. “I actually start with the Atlanta Workshop Players next week. They had one of their music teachers go on maternity leave.” 

“You mean you are back in Atlanta to stay?” Chloe clapped and squealed.

“Chloe!” Beca staged whispered but it was too late. The squeal had awakened Bella. 

Aubrey came out, still holding the little one. “Really, Elf?” Bella hiccupped and reached for her mother. Stacie took the child and stroked her hair. 

“Sorry, Elf. Legacy is moving back to town!” Chloe announced.

The rest of the Bellas cheered and hurried over to clap Emily on the back or hug whatever part of her they could reach. Aubrey laughed. “Welcome home, Legacy. What is your plan?”

“I will work with the Atlanta Workshop Players. Until the end of the school year, I will also work as a dorm parent at Brandon Hall.” Emily explained.

Aubrey looked at Emily in surprise. “Well, I didn’t expect that.”

Chloe frowned, “that’s a weird response, Elf. She is a teacher.”

“Sorry,” Aubrey shook her head. “I graduated from Brandon. I hadn’t thought of it in years.”

“You went to boarding school?” Emily followed up.

Aubrey nodded and sat on an overstuffed chair. “Yeah. Lived in the dorms during the week and visited my aunt on weekends.” She turned her attention to Bella, “you want to come sit with me, Rug Rat?” When Bella nodded, Stacie dropped the two-year-old on Aubrey’s lap. 

“Amy, I need a drink!” Stacie complained, “and if you wake her again, Red, you get to put her back down.”

Aubrey chuckled and rocked the little girl, whispering in her ear and stroking her hair.

Stacie’s complaint reminded Emily that she had a drink in her hand, and she swallowed a big gulp. Too late, she recalled it was one of Amy’s specialties and she coughed.

“You ok, Legacy?” Chloe giggled.

“I think I can feel that hair growing, Ames.” Emily choked out. 

There was another knock at the door, and this time Stacie got up to answer it. The girls welcomed Esther warmly, but lacked the energetic enthusiasm with which they greeted Emily. Chloe leaned over and whispered, “you are the prodigal, you know. Why’d you stay away so long?”

Emily cut a quick glance at Aubrey, still lulling Bella to sleep, and then looked back at Chloe. “I had a lot of stuff to work through. Bad dreams and stuff.”

“I remember.” Chloe looked sympathetic. “I wish you had stayed. We did some group therapy, as well as individual stuff. We would have loved to have you.”

“Yeah, maybe it would have been better.” Emily sighed. “I dunno, I thought being with my folks might help me sort it all out, but I’m still a kid to them.”

Chloe squeezed Emily’s arm. “I guess it would be hard for them to let you grow up after such a scary experience.” She smiled and spoke more briskly, “well you are here now, and planning on staying. The Bellas are back together again.”

Flo overheard Chloe’s exclamation and shouted, “Bellas!”

Aubrey glared as little Bella jumped in her arms. “That’s it. You lot have the manners of farm animals!”

“Sorry, Chica.” Flo winced.

Beca laughed, “Legs, go get the present I brought for Bella.”

“Her birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” Stacie protested.

“Trust me, you will want it tonight.” Beca assured her.

When Stacie found the right package, she brought it to Beca who crossed over to Aubrey and Bella. She knelt down so she was on eye level with Bella. “Hey, Peanut, wanna see what BecBec brought you?”

Bella smiled shyly, curling her hair around one finger, her green eyes wide, even as she tucked her head closer to Aubrey. 

“Help me out.” Beca asked and held the box so Bella could reach it. The little girl tore at the paper and Beca removed each piece until the package beneath the wrapping was revealed. Then she opened the box and pulled out a pair of purple zebra colored headphones. “I think you like purple, yes?” Bella nodded and smiled. “These are magic headphones. When things get too loud, they will make the sound go away. When you want music, your mommy can play it just for you. Do you want to try them on?”

When Bella nodded again, Beca adjusted the headphones until they fit comfortably over the little girl’s ears. “Better?”

Bella giggled. She pulled one side away and put her head on Aubrey’s chest, then put it back over her ears and rested the headphones against the same spot. She giggled again and pulled the other side away from her ear and pointed at Beca. 

“What do you,” Beca started, but then laughed as Bella clapped the cover over her ears and laughed in delight.

Aubrey smiled at Beca, tears in her eyes. She looked up at Stacie who was even more touched by the thoughtful gift. “Hobbit, you are brilliant.”

Beca shrugged, “headphones kept me sane for a long time.” She stood up and winked at Bella, now snuggling closer to Aubrey with a huge smile on her face. “They are Bluetooth, Legs, so you can hook them up to your phone and play whatever you want and control the volume yourself.”

“I don’t know what to say, Grumpy.” Stacie swallowed tears as the rest of the Bellas cooed over the thoughtful present. 

“Stop calling me Grumpy?” Beca said hopefully.

Stacie snorted, “I’m not that grateful.” She picked Bella up, “my turn, Bree. You stay here and get me that drink poured.”

“I’m on it, Legs. Ames, you heard the lady!” Aubrey laughed as Amy hurried back to the bar to mix the requested beverage.

Emily looked around. She had missed this so much. Jessica and Ashley looked happy, Beca and Chloe looked happy. She never thought Aubrey and Stacie would get together, but they made an adorable little family. She settled back in her seat and sipped more carefully at her drink. She was amazed at both how much had changed and how much had stayed the same.


	2. Later that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe invite Emily to stay with them while she gets settled.

Emily stifled a yawn. “I’m sorry, girls, I am turning into a pumpkin.”

Esther smiled, “is that a new way to say you are possessed?”

Flo made the sign of the cross and CR laughed. “Don’t tell me you don’t know about Cinderella?”

“Don’t tell me you guys still fall for that demon possession stuff?” Esther teased back.

Emily looked at the three, wondering why Esther changed her name if it wasn’t for a demon and decided she had missed too much over the last year and a half to figure it out. She pulled her phone out.

“Why don’t you come home with us, Legacy?” Chloe asked.

“That’s very kind, Chloe, but,” Emily started to decline. 

“If she says just consider it, give in, Legacy.” Beca cut her off.

Chloe smirked. “I have a huge house and it’s only me and Beca rattling around in it. Come stay with us until you start the new job.”

“Yeah, it will feel like old home week.” Beca nodded.

Aubrey piped up, “besides, Uber costs a fortune at this time of night.”

Emily smiled and nodded. “All right, I’ll stay the night. But all my stuff is at the hotel and it’s already paid for.”

“Sunk cost, Legacy.” Amy laughed as the rest of the Bellas stared. “What? My mum has been teaching me about business. That is the right phrase, isn’t it, Posen?” When Aubrey nodded, Amy continued. “Besides, you got at least three of us with money to burn. I’ll pay ya back and remind you next time to call one of us first. You coulda stayed with me in my suite.”

“You don’t own a local home, Amy?” Emily was puzzled.

“Nah, I bounce around too much. I have a lease on a suite I can use whenever I want.”

“Did she say money to burn?” CR muttered.

“Maybe we should be working for her?” Esther joked.

“I’m cut to the quick, girls.” Chloe laughed. “I thought you enjoyed being in our red-carpet entourage.”

When Emily yawned again, Stacie stood up. “All right, break up the teasing and get this girl to a bed!”

Jessica and Ashley immediately stood and started cleaning up. Aubrey joined in while Stacie started shooing the others out. “I expect you all back here for lunch at 1!”

“Generous of you, Legs. Last year it was breakfast at 9.” Beca smirked as she headed toward the door.

“Practical, Hobbit. You wouldn’t be here that early which makes Chloe and now Emily late as well.” Aubrey tossed over her shoulder as she took empty plates to the kitchen.

Emily smiled and waved her goodnights. It was still jarring to see Aubrey being so domestic. It suited her and reminded Emily of her sophomore year when Aubrey had helped at the Bella house. Following Chloe and Beca to the car, she settled in the back seat and stared out the window until they arrived at her hotel. 

Beca got out of the car. “Come on, I’ll help you gather your stuff.” She winked at Chloe as she escorted Emily into the hotel.

As they rummaged through the room to be sure they didn’t leave anything behind, Beca said, “you sure have been quiet. You ok?”

Emily nodded as she rolled up her charging cord. “Just thinking I missed a lot by going home. I thought it was safer, you know? But you guys all got so much closer.”

Beca considered what to say. “You have a great family, Emily. I don’t get along with mine, Chloe’s family doesn’t talk to her except when money is involved. You know about Aubrey and her dad and Amy’s dad.” She sat on the bed. “CR’s family disowned her when she came out. Flo and Esther don’t have family in the states. We really did choose each other, cuz we didn’t have anyone else.”

Emily nodded. “I am lucky. My folks do care. Just, sometimes, they care too much. I feel like I can’t grow up.”

Beca stood and walked over to the youngest of her former team. “That’s why you also fit here. We remember you when you were a kid, but we watched you grow up. You were no kid on the USO tour or on tour with me. You performed like a professional.”

“Thanks, Cap.” Emily smiled and tried not to cry. It would not help her weak self-image feel stronger. “I always feel a step behind the rest of you.”

“Then I suggest we do a couple of things.”

“Yeah?” Emily looked down and zipped her bag shut.

“Let’s get you some sleep, first of all.” When Emily nodded and managed a smile, Beca continued. “Then we get you back in the studio with me. Theo said he still has a contract for five songs or seven years.”

Emily laughed. “Oh, my stars, I was sure he dropped me when I left your tour.”

“Nope. He still wants those songs. I need to put an album together. Will you help me?” Beca picked up a suitcase.

“Yeah, Cap. I would love to.” Emily felt a huge weight lift off of her chest. She had thought she had ruined her chances to ever publish another song. “I just haven’t had a good song in a while.”

“We will have to work a schedule around your job. I bet we find your songs.” Beca held the door for Emily.

Emily took one last look around before leaving her key on the dresser. “I talk to Human Resources at the school on Monday to see if all my ducks are in a row.”

“Then I suggest we do the first order of business,” Beca smiled as they headed down the hall and toward the parking lot. “Let’s get you some sleep.”

Less than an hour later and Emily was settled in a guest room and already in bed. “What did you say to lighten her mood?” Chloe had to ask.

“I reminded her that we don’t see her as a kid, and that Theo still wants her songs.” Beca answered absently. “I think she misses songwriting.”

“I think she misses Aubrey.” Chloe responded. 

Beca stopped changing her clothes and turned to look at Chloe. “Why do you say that?”

Chloe shrugged, “she tried not to watch Aubrey all night long.”

“Wait, what? Maybe she’s just afraid Bree is mad she left the tour.” Beca frowned, puzzled.

“Maybe.” Chloe allowed. “But remember you were surprised when she left. You thought then they had a chance to be something special.”

Beca sat on the foot of the bed. “Oh yeah. First, there was the way they looked at each other after the yacht mess. Then there was the way Emily hugged Aubrey after the dream.” Beca then shook her head. “But she left, Chlo. Dropped out of the chat.”

“I’m still her aca-mom,” Chloe shrugged. “I heard from her when Katherine drove her crazy.” She finished dressing. “I could be wrong; she mentioned wishing she had stayed here to go through counseling with us.”

“Yeah, she told me she thought we’d all got closer and she was a step behind again.” Beca concurred.

“Then we will just have to make sure she feels she’s included.” Chloe decided with a nod of her head. “But we should probably settle down. We have a guest for breakfast.”

“Did you program the coffee?” When Chloe nodded, Beca slipped into bed. “All right, find something that will knock me out.”

“Aye-aye, captain.” Chloe winked and started their evening ritual, even if it was several hours later than usual.

Meanwhile, Emily stared at the ceiling. Knowing she had a chance with her music was consoling her, but at the same time she wondered how she was going to ever finish a song again. While she had been on the two tours, she has spent every waking hour thinking about music. When she left to handle the mess that was her reaction to the kidnapping, the songs had dried up. Only after a long argument with her therapist during which she finally admitted to feelings for her former mentor and manager did Emily take the chance to move back to Atlanta. Now, she could see she was too late. Aubrey was happily involved with Stacie and little Bella clearly adored Bree. Music seemed to have faded away again. 

Emily rolled over onto her side and angrily dashed away the tear that gravity dragged out of her eye. She would be happy for them. Maybe the three of them could kick start her writing again. After all, Bella inspired Smile. Maybe being around the rest of the girls would help soothe her broken heart.


	3. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Beca realize how dangerous Amy’s lunch can be the next morning.

“‘Morning.” Emily peered at Beca and Chloe sitting at the dining room table.

“It is.” Beca admitted. “How is it I can drink Amy’s concoction, feel sober all night and still wake up hung over?”

Emily sank into a chair and grabbed the carafe of coffee and a cup. “Oh, thank god. I was just asking myself the same question.”

“When will you two learn not to trust Amy?” Chloe giggled. “Are either of you hungry?” When they both groaned, she continued. “Ok good. I will cook up some real greasy scrambled eggs and bacon.”

Emily closed her left eye and glared in the general direction of the way-too-chipper redhead. She then looked at Beca, whose head was barely above the tabletop. “Is she always like this?”

Beca nodded carefully, as if afraid her head would fall off if she moved too quickly. “She. Is. Damned. Cheerful. Every. Morning.”

Chloe giggled but continued on her way into the kitchen. “Some of us learn from our mistakes.”

“God, she sounds like my mom. If she sang that line, they could be twins.” Emily groused.

“Shhh, don’t give her any ideas.” Beca waved frantically at Emily to keep it down. 

Chloe returned to the table with bottles of water and pain medicine. “You might want to two fist your drinks this morning. Caffeine will only make you feel worse.” She nearly did sing that last line.

Emily groaned. “Oh god. Kill me now.” 

Beca snorted and managed to get the bottle of medicine open. “Who the fuck puts a child proof cap on medicine? Just keep it too high for the kids to get. Cuz, god, I cannot get these damn things to open when I have a headache!”

“You just did,” Emily pointed out.

“Keep it up, Junk, and I won’t share.” 

Emily clamped her mouth shut and waited for the pills to drop into her hand. She swallowed them with the coffee, but then obeyed Chloe and drained half a bottle of water. “I hope my stomach is ready for this.”

“That’s what the greasy food is for.” Chloe called from the kitchen where the sizzle of bacon was just beginning.

Emily held her head up with both hands. “So, the plan is Bella’s birthday? Are there any other kids coming?”

Chloe replied, “Bella already had a kid party at the park a few days ago. Today is for all of her aunties to spoil her. I think Stacie has Disney movie sing alongs planned.”

“One more pain pill please.” Emily put her hand out.

“Just one?” Beca muttered but complied.

“And this is why Stacie calls you Grumpy.” Chloe teased as she flipped the bacon.

Emily laughed despite herself. “Do you think I will ever get a new nickname?” 

Chloe looked over the half wall into the dining room. “Don’t you like Legacy?”

Emily shrugged, “it was fine when we were all Bellas, and I lived with it when you all left. Thank God few in the new class knew about my mom.”

Beca lifted her head slightly. “Huh. Didn’t know it bugged you.”

“It doesn’t really, well, except that it feels like I didn’t earn anything.” Emily played with her coffee cup. 

Chloe pulled the pan off the fire and turned to look at Emily. “I never thought of it that way. I am sure we can come up with something else to call you.”

“Sure, we can,” Beca agreed, “hell, I might call you Scribbles.”

Emily laughed, “that’s funny.”

Chloe smiled and nodded, “or Professor. You do teach.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “I teach kids, Chloe.” 

Chloe merely shrugged, “you don’t get to pick your own nick name.”

“No shit. I wouldn’t have chosen Grumpy. At least give me someone bad ass like Eeyore.” Beca groused.

“Ok, Grumpy.” Chloe turned her attention back to cooking.

Beca changed the subject. “I wasn’t kidding last night, Scribbles. I want you to write with me again.”

Emily nodded, “I appreciate that, Cap, I really do. I just don’t know I have any songs left.”

“Shit, did we break you?” Beca looked stricken.

“What do you mean?” Emily frowned.

“You used to write the way I breathe. Words just poured out of you.” Beca closed her eyes and sipped her coffee, realizing her own upset was making her headache worse. “Did that shit storm of the USO tour break you?”

Emily paused for consider, “I don’t think so.” Then she hesitated, “I think I just let too much else get in the way. I took too many hours, I took on an internship, I changed my mind about music therapy.” She shrugged, unable to explain to her own satisfaction, “music is still important, but I have to feel, I dunno, safe, to write.”

Chloe looked over her shoulder while she scrambled the eggs. “That hierarchy of needs thing?”

Emily turned in surprise. “Yeah, maybe.”

Beca looked back and forth between them, “the what?”

“Hierarchy of needs. It is a psych thing that suggests we only can self-actualize if we have handled our other, more important, needs like shelter, food and emotional security.” Emily explained.

“Well that makes it easy, Scribbles. I need you to climb that thing in a hurry. Move in here, we take care of it all. Just like at the Bella house.” Beca nodded her head as if it were decided.

“I have a job, Beca.” Emily laughed quietly.

“You have a contract with Epic that came first.” Beca smirked. “I will sic Theo and Posen on you if you try to get out of it.”

Chloe entered the room with two plates of bacon and eggs. “Down, tiger.” She laughed at Beca. “Give the girl a chance to get settled and we will look at how else we can help?”

Emily smiled gratefully and picked up a piece of bacon, surprised that it smelled good. “Can I at least try this other job? I may be out of it again by June if the lady I replaced wants her job back.”

Beca subsided, “I guess.” She toyed with her eggs, “I just don’t think it’s right that Emily Junk isn’t writing songs.” She protested. “That’s like I stopped mixing, or, or...” she stumbled to a halt.

“Or Stacie stopped dancing,” Chloe filled in, “or I stopped singing. I still sing even after node surgery, Emily. Will you let us help you find you again?”

Emily blinked and swallowed hard. She hadn’t realized how much she had changed until she was around people who knew her before. “I guess.”

Chloe cocked her head to one side, “where is the cocky high school senior who found the Bella house and demanded an audition? That’s our Legacy.”

“Life got hard, Chloe.” Emily shrugged. “I don’t know I will ever feel that confident again.”

“You will if I have anything to say about it.” Beca groused. “Damn, Legacy. Maybe we should keep calling you that till you remember who you are.”

“Maybe we should,” Chloe agreed. “Now, eat up. We have a birthday party to attend.”

Emily nodded and tried to smile. Were they right? Was it just that she forgot who she was? Did she want to be who she used to be? Or who she was now? Or was there a third option she hadn’t thought of yet?

Chloe reached over and patted Emily’s hand to get her attention. “Hey, no thinking that hard during a hangover. Especially before your second cup of coffee.”

Emily smiled in spite of herself. “Sorry.”

“Nah, my fault.” Beca piped up. “I get all pushy. Is that another one of the dwarves? Grumpy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, Pushy,” she started ticking off names.

“If it is, I’ll ask Legs to consider it.” Chloe teased.

“Right! And no one loses to Beale when she says consider it!” Beca gave a fist pump.

“Bad news, Grumpy,” Emily laughed, an authentic laugh she hadn’t felt in over a year. “Pushy lost out to Bashful.”

“I liked it better when you were Sulky.” Beca replied then her face lit up, “that’s another dwarf, right?”

Chloe shook her head and nibbled he own bacon. “Wrong again, that’s Sleepy.”

“Damn it!” Beca exclaimed in mock irritation before winking at Emily, “maybe we need to rewrite Snow White.”

Emily shook her head, still laughing, “it’s been done.” She scooped the last of the food off her plate and into her mouth. She chased it with coffee and picked up her half empty water bottle. “Off to change.”

“Nah, we like you the way you are.” Beca teased again.

“Save me from dad jokes!” Emily laughed as she ran toward the stairs. She was still laughing when she reached her room. Maybe staying with her aca-parents would be good for her. The smile stayed plastered to her face well after the laughter ended.


	4. Chicken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Beca get into a drinking contest.

The party for Bella over, after a two-year-old got over stimulated and exhausted, left the girls all at Chloe’s house waiting for Stacie to join them after she dropped the birthday girl off at Grandma’s house.

Amy clapped her hands and rubbed them in anticipation. “Who is ready for another Fat Amy special?” 

Emily groaned, “I’m still suffering from last night, Ames. Let me have something tame.”

Aubrey unfolded herself from where she was sitting and took Emily by the hand. “Come here, you. I’m going to teach you about the hair of the dog.” 

As Emily and Aubrey headed to the kitchen, Beca started waxing philosophic. “Why do they call it hair of the dog.”

“It’s short for hair of the dog that bit you. People used to think you could use the hair of a rabid dog to cure you of rabies.” Esther replied. 

The rest of the Bellas turned to stare at her.

“What?” Esther laughed at her sisters. “I always wondered, and I looked it up.”

“I had no idea we had so much in common, Esther.” Beca grinned. “Watch out, Beale. We’re gonna teach you all sorts of stuff you never knew.”

“Or cared to know!” Chloe retorted with good humor as she headed over to the door. She opened it to let Stacie in. “Hey, Legs, you made it! Your mom happy to watch Bella?”

“Much as I love the munchkin, two nights of peaceful serenity is going to feel like heaven!” She dropped into the chair Aubrey had just vacated and held open her hand. “Fill it, Amy!” She looked around at the room. “Where are Bree and Legacy?”

“Kitchen,” Chloe pointed to the far side of the fireplace. “Legacy still has a hang over.”

“Ah.” Stacie smiled as Amy placed a cup in her hand. “I wondered why she didn’t sing much during the party.”

“Seems she doesn’t sing or write much at all anymore.” Beca replied.

“Becs,” Chloe tried to cut her off but was too late. “Bree would say that’s not our story.”

“She noticed,” Beca pointed at Stacie. 

Flo picked up her glass, “I did too. It’s almost sad to see a subdued Legacy.”

CR nodded, “yeah, I miss the big St. Bernard puppy feeling.”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe we should have all tried harder to stay in touch.”

“Speak for yourself, Ginger. I gave Legacy shit at least once a week, trying to drag her back to the Bella chat.” Amy snorted. “If any of you twig bitches had helped, maybe she wouldn’t be quieter than a dead dingo.”

Stacie shook her head. “She sang Bella to sleep for over six months before she made a YouTube video for me to use. She had to want to stay in touch, too.”

Chloe walked over toward the fireplace and looked into the kitchen. Emily sat at the breakfast bar while Aubrey poured out what looked like a gin-based Bloody Mary. “Let’s see what happens after she gets settled. Maybe she’s just tired.”

“And hung over.” Esther reminded them all.

Beca nodded, “yeah. Ok. But I’m telling ya, Beale. She writes good stuff.”

“Then remind her of that.” Chloe walked over and dropped into the couch beside her girlfriend. “Just try and be tactful?”

Stacie snorted. “Are you asking bad ass Beca Effin Mitchell to be tactful? Where have you been?”

“Be nice, or I’ll take back those headphones.” Beca threatened.

“Not a chance. Bella has you wrapped around her little finger.” Stacie laughed.

“Who does Bella have wrapped?” Aubrey asked as she and Emily re-entered the main living room. 

“Do you mean besides you?” Stacie teased. “Beca is putty in Bella’s hands.”

“Am not,” Beca pouted.

Emily sat down in a recliner and sipped at her drink. She savored the spicy taste and hoped her stomach would handle it. 

Aubrey walked over to Stacie and took the drink out of her hand. “What’s this?”

“More of Amy’s special.” Stacie answered as Aubrey sipped it, shook her head and handed it back.

“Good thing you aren’t breastfeeding anymore.” Aubrey blinked and looked at Amy. “Do you prefer turpentine to alcohol?”

“Gotta work on your taste buds, Posen.” Amy smirked.

“I keep drinking that, I won’t have any taste buds.” Aubrey crossed to the bar and poured herself a vodka tonic. “One flavor at a time, please.”

Chloe laughed. “I’m with you, Bree. Too many tastes and it’s just,” she started to reply.

“A party in the mouth!” Amy cut her off with a fist pump.

“Disgusting is what I would have said.” Chloe retorted.

“Ignore them, Ames. The senior citizens dunno how to have fun anymore.” Beca smirked.

Chloe ran her fingers up the inside of Beca’s forearm and tickled all the way up close to her breast. “That’s not what you called me last night.”

“TMI ladies,” Aubrey laughed. “And Beca, let’s see how you do with single shots. Bet I can drink you under the table.”

“You are on, Posen!”

“No, you are not,” Chloe tried to interject, but Amy was already chanting “shots!”

Stacie arched an eyebrow. “Bree, are you sure?”

“We’re on a weekend off, right?” Aubrey smirked. “I have tomorrow to recover. And I think Emily can testify, I make a mean Bloody Mary.” 

Emily merely nodded, watching the couples interact. She turned to the third couple, seated quietly on a sofa. Cuddled together and looking content, Emily found herself envying Jessica and Ashley. She’d never felt as comfortable with someone as they still seemed to be after all of these years. With a sigh, she brought her attention back to the challenge.

Chloe was still shaking her head. “Please, Becs, just apologize for calling her a senior citizen. I don’t want to deal with either of you puking.”

Beca hesitated. Despite Amy’s encouragement, the thought of puking was a pretty strong deterrent.

“Chicken?” Aubrey said quietly. 

That did it. Beca was out of her chair, beer put aside and standing near Amy. “Set them up, Ames.”

Aubrey spoke over the ensuing din. “No tequila. All shots the same liquor. Vodka, gin or Whisky. Hobbit’s choice.”

“Vodka is your choice of poison, Posen.” Beca laughed at her own joke as Chloe buried her head in her hands. “And you will need gin tomorrow for your Bloody Mary. Let’s do whiskey.”

Aubrey nodded her head just once and waited for Amy to pour out. 

“Help, police, murder.” Stacie laughed as she quoted Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

“Legs, you are not helping!” Chloe glowered.

“I didn’t call Posen a senior citizen.” Stacie held her hands up in innocence. 

The girls tossed back the first shot. Aubrey looked down at Beca, whose eyes watered briefly.

“Becs, you’ve been sticking to beer lately!” Chloe tried one more time. 

“Piece of cake, Chloe.” Beca picked up the second shot and waited until Amy poured Aubrey’s. They both swallowed in one gulp.

Aubrey winced slightly as that one burned but smiled gamely. She knew she could handle at least five, as long as she had several hours afterward to recover. She expected to stay over, anyway, and doubted Beca could do more than three.

Amy poured the third shot, which both girls picked up quickly, although Beca stared at it a little longer before she took a deep breath and tossed it down. Aubrey was barely a second behind her. Beca smirked and thought she had Posen on the ropes.

Emily stared at the two women she most admired after her mother. She couldn’t believe they were having a drink off. She sipped her own drink carefully and watched as Chloe appeared worried and Stacie, amused. 

Amy picked up the fourth round, which neither contestant had lifted, and handed them over. Beca stared at it and licked her lips. Her stomach was starting to grumble, and she belched. Aubrey straightened her back and held the glass in a toast. Beca grit her teeth and brought the glass to her lips. Aubrey tossed it back. Beca got half of it down before she dropped it and ran.

Amy clapped Aubrey on the back. “Winner and still champion!”

“Better check on your senior citizen, Elf.” Aubrey chuckled before taking a deep, steadying breath.

“She should know better than to compete against you, Elf.” Chloe stood up. 

“Yeah, Aubrey lives for competition.” Emily giggled from her vantage point. 

Several Bellas turned around, startled, having forgotten Emily was there. Ashley leaned over and whispered, “welcome to the forgotten team.”

“I think you guys have it great.” Emily responded quietly. “Wish I had it so good.”

“You will,” Jessica smiled encouragement. “You just haven’t found the right person yet.”

Ashley winked at Jessica, “you say the nicest things.” 

Chloe returned to the room to find Aubrey seated where Stacie had been and sipping on a bottle of water. “Not as easy as it used to be, General?”

“Usually, I know we are playing this game and don’t drink before,” Aubrey complained. 

Stacie returned with a tray of snacks. “Hope you don’t mind we eat in here, Red.”

“Nah,” Chloe laughed. “I’ll call someone in to clean next week. I’ll go get the rest.”

Emily, happily in the background again, watched as Stacie and Aubrey interacted. Maybe Jessica was right, she just hadn’t found the right person yet. 


	5. Something there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks about matchmaking while Stacie starts poking to figure out why Emily lost touch with the Bellas.

Emily sat at the dining room table in a much better circumstance than the day before. She filled the carafe and set it down, placed a number of cups on the table, and brought out cream and sugar. 

After she poured her cup, she wondered how long it would be before anyone joined her. To her amusement, the first was Chloe. 

“Legacy, how well did you pay attention to that Bloody Mary that Bree made you?” Chloe asked as she got out a tray and poured two cups of coffee. 

“I put it in my notes,” Emily laughed and got up to make one. She poured a little out to taste test. It was harsher than she recalled, but then she wasn’t hung over this morning. “I’m not sure it’s right,” she held it out to Chloe who also tasted it.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff. We’ll be down in a little while for a greasy breakfast again.” Chloe smiled wanly as she headed upstairs with the tray. 

Emily wondered if she should have made two. She sat back down and was scrolling through her newsfeed when she heard someone run into something and swear. She stood up to check, and caught Aubrey holding onto the back of the couch with one hand and her foot with the other. “Ouch! You ok?”

Aubrey smiled half-heartedly and nodded. “I’ll be fine. Just caught my toe on the corner of the sofa.” 

Emily crossed over. “Need a balancing hand?” She offered her arm.

Aubrey took it gratefully and let Emily lead her into the dining room. “Thank you,” she said with a heartfelt sigh as she sank down. Instead of pouring coffee, however, she leaned her head into her hands. “What was I thinking?

Emily tried not to laugh as she answered, “that you aren’t old.”

“I’m not!” Aubrey protested, before she winced. 

“No, you’re not.” Emily agreed. “Want that hair of the dog?”

Aubrey nodded and then stopped moving her head while Emily made the drink. When she finished, Emily brought over a bottle of water. “As Chloe said yesterday, you may want to drink both at the same time.”

Aubrey smiled wanly and opened the water. After sipping at it gingerly, tension eased out of her body. “Ok, I think I may survive.” She sipped the Bloody Mary and sighed, “yes, on the way to recovery.”

Emily smiled and sat down, lifting her coffee for a sip. She watched fondly as Aubrey negotiated both drinks.

Stacie hesitated as she came around the fireplace, catching the look on the young Bella’s face. She backed up and headed over to the room Chloe shared with Beca. “Hey, you guys need anything?” She asked quietly.

Beca groaned but shook her head. “How’s Posen?”

“I expect as miserable as you. She’s in the dining room two fisting water and a Bloody Mary under Emily’s watchful eye.” Stacie’s voice was amused.

“You see it too?” Chloe asked.

“See what?” Beca groaned again.

“That Legacy may have a thing for the General?” Stacie chuckled. “Maybe. I haven’t seen them interact much before now.”

“But isn’t that weird enough?” Chloe insisted. “They were joined at the hip during the USO tour. I never saw one without the other. Until Aubrey taught her the Bloody Mary mix, they’d hardly acknowledged each other.”

“I gotta admit, the look on Emily’s face was damn near adoring,” Stacie chuckled. “If you think it’s reciprocated though, I’m not so sure.”

Chloe crossed her arms, irritably. “I’m not imagining it. I’ve known Aubrey a long time. She is carefully avoiding eye contact. She is up to something.”

“She was sure up for killing me last night. Why didn’t you stop me?” Beca slapped Chloe’s arm. 

“I tried!” Chloe protested. 

“She did, Grumpy. You weren’t listening.” Stacie laughed. “I’m gonna check on the General and I’ll let you know if I see anything more substantial, Red.”

Chloe nodded, slightly mollified. 

Stacie made a little noise as she approached the fireplace, but she needn’t have worried. Emily was gone and Aubrey was alone. “Hey, Bree, how are you feeling?” She gave Aubrey a one-armed hug.

“Miserable.” Aubrey admitted. “Emily’s gone to see if she can find some pain medicine.”

“Nice to have her back,” Stacie replied as she poured a cup of coffee. “You never mentioned why you two lost touch.”

Aubrey shrugged, “just one of those things, I guess. She decided not to tour, we never went through Ohio. I was setting up a business, she was handling her life.”

“That’s not like you, General.” Stacie observed. “I know she wasn’t one of your Bellas, but she was at the retreat where we all promised Bellas for life.”

Aubrey nodded, “and sometimes the General rubs people the wrong way. I don’t make people talk to me, Legs.”

Stacie considered, but didn’t have anything constructive to say. After all, she had as much reminded Amy of the same thing yesterday. “I’m going to go call my mom and check on Bella. Be back soon.” She leaned over to kiss the top of Aubrey’s head and caught sight of Emily hovering outside out of the corner of her eye. She looked up, uncertain at the look on Emily’s face and waved her in. 

“I don’t want to interrupt.” Emily said apologetically. “I brought you the pain meds, Aubrey.”

“You are my favorite person.” Aubrey managed to say as she accepted them and swallowed them with water. 

“And you are not interrupting. I’m off to call my mom. See you guys soon.” Stacie headed toward the stairs, pausing just long enough to look back at the pair. Definitely a crush going on from Legacy, but Aubrey? Stacie shook her head; she was still uncertain.

Emily poured herself a warmer. “Chloe should be out soon, she said something about a greasy breakfast.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Aubrey shook her head at the thought. “I think I should go lie down some more.”

Emily smiled and nodded, “ok, see you later.” She was disappointed to lose her alone time but unwilling to say anything about it. She watched the woman leave and sighed. “You are useless, Junk.” She muttered to herself.

Good to her word, Chloe came out about half an hour later. Emily was now dressed and sipping a cup of coffee on the sofa closest to the dining room. She dropped her feet off of the coffee table and put her iPad down.

“It’s ok, Legacy. You aren’t going to destroy the table.” Chloe chuckled. A sip or two of the Bloody Mary and her coffee were enough to make her cheerful again. “Want to help?”

“Sure. I made a new pot of coffee.” Emily offered as she stood up.

Chloe smiled, “thank you. I am sure we will need it. What do you want to cook? Hash browns, bacon or eggs?”

“You did so good with the bacon and eggs yesterday. I’ll do hash browns.” Emily volunteered. “Anyone want toast?”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Chloe nodded her approval. “My toaster handles 4 pieces at a time. How about I start the stove cooking and you man the toaster?”

Emily agreed and took on the chore. Chloe opened the cabinet and pulled out two large pans before she lifted the cover off the central griddle. Butter into each pan, she made serving after serving of eggs and hash browns while Emily helped keep an eye on the bacon between buttering pieces of toast. One by one, the other three drifted into the dining room: Stacie first, still talking to her mom on the phone, then Aubrey, now wearing a robe and slippers instead of just her pjs, and finally Beca, dressed in a tank top and shorts and still rubbing her eyes.

Emily brought the toast and bacon to the table on two plates while Chloe plated the potatoes and eggs. Emily went back to help bring them all to the table, and then refilled the coffee carafe before sitting down. 

Stacie finally put her phone down. “Bella is having the best time riding around on grandpa’s back. He may not be able to move tomorrow, but he will die a happy man.” She took a bite of the bacon, “I forgot how good this stuff is.”

“You don’t eat bacon, Legs?” Beca asked as she grabbed a piece and savored the salty flavor.

“Not often. I’m usually out the door before breakfast. Bree and Bella do yogurt together.” Stacie admitted.

Aubrey looked at the plate of bacon but could not bring herself to try a piece. “I don’t mind eggs, but anything that had a face,” she shuddered. “You can have mine.” She said it to no one in particular.

“I remembered, Bree. I didn’t cook any for you.” Chloe chided her gently. “I just don’t have two tables, so you have to look at it.”

“Aubrey, you could eat at the breakfast bar. I can take everything over for you,” Emily offered.

“That’s sweet, Legacy, but this is ok.” Aubrey smiled as she shook her head.

Chloe smiled too, “I should have thought of that. You are going to teach me manners, Miss Junk.”

Emily blushed and paid closer attention to her food. Beca looked around the table and arched a brow. She was finally noticing what Chloe had said, how Emily and Aubrey barely made eye contact. “This really helps, Chlo. You are a life saver.”

“Mmhmm,” Stacie agreed while she tried to think of something to break the awkward silence. “You and Grumpy done with whose dick is bigger for a while, Posen?”

“Fuck off, Conrad.” Both of the previous night’s contestants said it simultaneously.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Anyone know what today’s plan is?”

Stacie shook her head, “I’ve been on the phone with my folks.”

“Amy wants a late lunch in her suite. She says she has to leave tonight, so wants us to have an early start.” Emily looked up, “she texted.”

Beca looked down at her phone. “Oh yeah, she did. Glad you noticed, Legacy.”

Emily smiled and returned her attention to her food. 

“I’m gonna need a long shower to finish chasing away the cobwebs.” Aubrey stood up and pulled her hair back out of her face. “Anyone mind if I get started?”

“I’m done, have at it,” Stacie gestured to her own decidedly outdoor wear.

“Me too,” Emily tossed up a quick smile before Aubrey nodded and headed away. 

“A shower sounds like a great idea.” Chloe stood and poked at a Beca, “wanna join me or you go second?”

“In the immortal words of Posen, TMI, Beale.” Stacie teased. Chloe waltzed off without a word from Beca, who shoveled her food into her mouth and hurried after. “Those two are like teenagers.” Stacie laughed after she was left alone with Emily. She studied the younger woman and finally just had to ask, “what is up with you?”

“What do you mean?” Emily looked surprised. 

Stacie sighed, “what’s got you all inside your head and closed off. Add a little surly and you could be a tall Beca.”

“Careful, she will think you made a short joke.” Emily replied.

“That’s not answering the question.” Stacie poked.

Emily rolled her eyes. “Jesus, why is everyone all in my face about how different I am? Maybe I just grew up, unlike some of you guys.”

Stacie blinked, “woah, Emily, I didn’t mean anything.”

Emily stood up and started collecting plates. “I know, I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I start a new job soon, it’s weird being back.”

“Why?” Stacie collected cups and took them to the sink. Then she turned and leaned on it. “I know, we’ve been out of touch except for the occasional sing to Bella night, but we are still family. Bellas for life, remember?”

Emily nodded, “I remember.” She sighed, her shoulders dropped, and she looked up at Stacie. “You know what happened with Amy’s dad?” When Stacie nodded, she continued. “I didn’t handle it well. It didn’t really hit me until on tour with Beca. Then we came home. Mom and Dad were staying in their townhouse at first but thought it would be better for me to get away from anything Bella related till I handled my panic attacks.”

“Oh, shit.” Stacie’s eyes widened.

“It was really hard on mom. She said the best years of her life were as a Bella until I was born.” Emily hurried to repair her mom’s reputation. “But my therapist thinks it was not such a hot idea. I dealt with my fear of someone else driving or being near deep water.” She looked away, “but not how scared I was to lose you all.”

“Then it felt like you lost us anyway,” Stacie answered softly. She crossed over to the now crying woman and wrapped her up in a hug. “Welcome home, Legacy. We are all here, we all love you, and we are so willing to help you through whatever you want us to.”

Emily rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder and nodded. If she only knew what to ask.


	6. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's plans fall through, bit her Bellas are there to pick her up. Meanwhile, Stacie starts poking at Aubrey.

Stacie: hey you guys got a minute?  
Jessica: sure  
Ashley: what’s up?  
Stacie: would you guys check in with Legacy?  
Ashley: sure.  
Jessica: everything ok?  
Stacie: confidentially: her mom pulled her from the Bellas.  
Jessica: why  
Ashley: yeah, why?  
Stacie: dunno, something about the mess with Amy’s dad.  
Ashley: oh shit.  
Jessica: that sucked.  
Stacie: I think she needs welcoming back to the fam ya know?  
Jessica: yeah, I get ya,  
Ashley: yeah me too,  
Stacie: thanks guys, I’m worried about her  
Ashley: we got ya  
Jessica: covered, Legs.  
Stacie: thanks gals.

Stacie smiled a little triumphantly. Beca was pushy, Chloe never saw the downside of damn near anything. Aubrey...Stacie hesitated. Aubrey may care too much. Safer to go in under the radar to help Legacy feel better.

  
Emily, meanwhile, sat dejected on the sofa, staring at her phone. Chloe came down from the upstairs studio and blinked in surprise. “Em? I thought you had meetings all day.”

Emily chewed her bottom lip, “my background check hasn’t come through. Some glitch between Ohio and Georgia. It may be weeks before they sort it out.” She looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I might still have the workshop job, but I lost the dorm position.”

Chloe hesitated less than a second before launching herself to hug the younger woman. “Then you can stay with us!”

Emily blinked and hiccuped as tears slipped down her cheeks. “God, Chloe, I’m such a fuck up.”

“You are not,” Chloe responded stoutly. “It is not your fault the Ohio Bureau of Investigation or the Georgia one can’t seem to process paperwork on time!” She wiggled as she hugged Emily, “and I get to have another Bella roommate!”

Emily laughed in spite of herself, “you sure you guys won’t mind? I just need to make sure I have a job and then save up for a deposit.”

Chloe pulled back and glared at Emily. “You clearly were not listening. Between us, Beca, Amy and I have more money than we know what to do with. If you want your own place, you can have it.” Her voice turned wistful, “I just really dreamed of a new Bella house when I bought this place.”

“Be honest, Beale. You bought this house so you could look dynamite walking down these stairs for your wedding.” Beca teased as she reached the first floor.

“You hadn’t proposed yet.” Chloe protested as she released Emily and turned toward Beca.

“Like that mattered,” Beca winked at Emily. “What’s all the excitement about?”

“Emily will be staying longer.”

“Cool,” Beca grinned. “Maybe we will get that collaboration after all.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Only you guys would see a set back as an opportunity.”

Beca pointed at Chloe, “her fault. I’m Grumpy, remember?”

Chloe laughed happily. “I mean it, Legacy. If you want your own place, we can buy you one.”

“I don’t know what I want,” Emily confessed. “I could live in my mom’s townhouse.” 

Chloe nodded, “but strings.” 

Emily nodded, “strings.”

“Speaking of strings, you wanna come up and play?” Beca grinned. 

Chloe laughed, “ok, maybe you do need your own place, just to get away from her.” Chloe pointed at Beca.

Emily stood up, “no, she may have a point. Playing with music may make me feel better.”

Chloe looked side-eyed at Emily but relented. “Don’t let her push you.”

Beca looked affronted, “would I do that?”

Just before Emily followed Beca up to the attic room, she paused, “I just got a text I may need to answer. Meet you up there when I’m done?”

“Sure,” Beca grinned. “I’ll play with some bluesy riffs till you get there. Just for fun.” 

Emily waved and turned off into her bedroom to see who pinged her. To her relief it was not her mother.

Jessica: hey Emily  
Ashley: how you doing?

Emily smiled at the pair who seldom drew attention to themselves. 

Emily: setback in the employment department, but Chloe offered a place to stay and Beca a chance to make music.  
Jessica: we bet you miss  
Ashley: making music.  
Emily: I guess I do. It’s been a while.  
Ashley: got a minute?  
Jessica: we can call you FT.  
Emily: sure, ok.

The phone rang from Ashley’s number. When Emily opened the connection, she saw both girls smiling at her. “Hey, what’s up?”

Ashley looked at Jessica who nodded at her. Ashley turned her attention back to Emily, “we noticed you were kinda back in our corner the other night.”

“You are welcome anytime,” Jessica inserted.

“But you don’t seem the hang back and let others take the limelight sort.” Ashley finished.

Emily cocked her head to one side. “I’ve always deferred to you guys. I led after you graduated because well, there was no one else.” She sighed, “especially around Amy, Beca, Chloe and Aubrey, I feel so awkward.”

Jessica nodded, “we just usually keep to ourselves until rehearsal or performance. 

“It’s not that we think they love us less,” Ashley began.

“Most of the time,” Jessica laughed.

“But we like staying out of the limelight” Ashley finished. When she saw Emily nod her head, she took a chance, “it was really rough when everyone pointed to me on the yacht.”

Emily felt her tummy tighten as a chill ran down her spine. “Oh my god, Ashley. I’m so sorry. I was such a chicken shit.”

Ashley shook her head. “No. We were all scared. One of the things we learned in the group therapy was Beca could be brave because she had time to think. We didn’t.”

Emily nodded, “ok, I give you that. That’s no excuse for throwing you to Fergus.”

Ashley smiled; her voice was gentle. “But none of you let him shoot me.” She paused as she waited for that to sink in. “We are a fucked-up family, Emily, but we chose each other, and we have been through a literal life-threatening moment together.” She reached over and took Jessica’s hand. “We survived together. It’s been hard for the last year or so because it still didn’t feel right.”

Jessica smiled and both girls looked at Emily on the screen. “We were missing a vital part. We were missing you.”

Emily started to shake her head as if what they were saying wasn’t true.

“Hey,” Ashley spoke softly, “we get you may not be ready to talk about this. You’ve been trying to handle it on your own while we had each other to hold onto. It’s ok.” She smiled and waited for Emily to look at the screen again.

When she did, Jessica continued. “We are here for you. We wish we could have helped you before, but we want to help now. If you wanna talk, vent, or just take a break and make origami swans, call us?”

“You are part of the family, Emily. We worry about you when we don’t hear from you. We miss you when you are not here. We are incomplete without you.” Ashley spoke sincerely.

Emily nodded, “thanks.” She hesitated before going on. “I think I forgot.”

“It is so good to see you,” Ashley added. 

“Don’t be a stranger?” Jessica asked. “Honestly, we missed you while you were gone,” she concluded.

“Love you guys.” Emily managed to squeak out.

“Love you too, Emily,” Jessica and Ashley responded in unison. 

“Talk to you soon?” Ashley asked.

“Talk to you soon,” Emily confirmed. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Ashley smiled.

“It’s what friends are for,” Jessica winked.

Emily was still smiling as she ended the call and headed upstairs. 

  
Meanwhile, Aubrey glanced up at Stacie who was sitting on the couch while Aubrey and Bella stretched. “Come on, little one, you can do better,” she said to Bella, who obediently pushed her bum up into the air. “That’s better,” Aubrey praised the child. “Now the puppy.” Bella giggled and bent her knees, also bringing her face closer to the floor. “That’s my girl.” Bella broke the pose and crawled into Aubrey’s lap for the rewarding snuggle. As they cuddled, Aubrey asked Stacie without looking up, “what’s up, Legs?”

Stacie jumped slightly. She had been so wrapped in her own thoughts that she lost track of the others in the room. “Can I ask you something confidentially?”

Aubrey glanced quickly at Stacie and answered, “of course.”

“Did you know it was Emily’s mom that made Emily leave the tour?” 

Aubrey hesitated for a moment before she smiled and looked down at Bella. “Is it time for a movie?” Bella nodded with her entire upper body. “Say yes please.”

“Yes peas.” Bella grinned.

Aubrey stood up and took the little one over to the television. After setting her up to watch Frozen yet again, she waved Stacie into the kitchen where they could watch the girl but also talk quietly. “The short answer is yes.”

Stacie had watched all of Aubrey’s activities with interest. “But there is more.”

Aubrey nodded her head slowly, once. After a deep breath, she added, “I would like to preface this by saying I didn’t expect things to turn out the way they did.” Stacie arched an eyebrow but did not interrupt, so Aubrey continued. “I called Katherine a few weeks after we got back to Atlanta for the holidays. Do you remember, the first night Emily went home for breakfast with her mom?”

Stacie nodded, “but then texted she wouldn’t be able to continue the reunion.” Her voice trailed off. “She left that day and never came back.”

Aubrey again nodded slowly. “I thought Katherine was only going to punish me. I didn’t know she would punish us all.”

“I’m not following, Aubrey. Punish us for what?” 

“For breaking Emily.” Aubrey answered softly. “Emily started having nightmares while we were traveling by bus. We all were, meaning, Beca and I were as well. Chloe said she had some too and set up a way for all the Bellas who’d been on the yacht to talk to a therapist.” When Stacie nodded again, Aubrey shrugged. “Katherine decided it was my fault. I hadn’t protected Emily on the first tour, but she’d still managed to graduate. Taking her on the tour with Beca, however, was a step too far. Emily started processing her life-threatening experience and it was my fault.”

“That’s so not true!” Stacie nearly exploded.

“It’s true enough. Had I not invited Emily, perhaps she could have processed without the nightmares.” Aubrey shrugged and focused her attention on the child in the next room. “She made me promise not to try and contact Emily, to give Emily a chance to heal.”

Stacie was still shaking her head. “That was not going to make the memory go away!” 

“Maybe not. But remember, I thought if I was the bad guy, she would let Emily stay in touch with the rest of you.” Aubrey couldn’t look at Stacie. “I’m glad to know Amy didn’t give up. I think Chloe heard from her once in a while, but I’m so sorry she stopped singing for Bella. I’m glad she’s back with the rest of you; Chloe and Amy were her lifeline.”

“She’s here now. Katherine is nowhere around. You don’t have to keep that promise anymore.” Stacie placed a hand on Aubrey’s forearm.

Aubrey looked quickly at Stacie, and then brought her gaze back to Bella. “What if Katherine blamed me because Emily blamed me?”

Stacie felt like a bucket of cold water got poured over her head. “I don’t believe it. I don’t believe it for a second.”

Aubrey shrugged, “it’s ok, Legs. She is back among the Bellas again. If that means I have to pull back, I will. You were all her first team. She needs you.”

“You were in that sound, too, Aubrey.” 

Aubrey turned to look at Stacie. “I don’t understand.”

“That day we found our sound at the campfire. There were 11 of us that day. You were as much a part of that sound as Emily, or Flo, or me. You were the reason Beca thought to bring back all of the Bellas for worlds. She had to find a way to include you.” Stacie said earnestly.

Aubrey nodded again, just once. “Thanks, Stac. I will think about it. I just don’t know what to do about it.”

“Don’t pull away,” Stacie lifted her hand and wrapped her arm around Aubrey. “You are family, too. We have shit to work out, but we’ve made it this far. We can figure the rest out.”

Aubrey rested her head against Stacie’s shoulder and smiled. “Maybe.”

Stacie accepted maybe. It wasn’t a no.


	7. Trying to Fit in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is still trying to find where she fits; Aubrey looks at complications; Amy touches base.

Two weeks later, Emily sat enjoying a quiet lunch between meetings. She blinked when her phone buzzed.

Amy: glad you got your sorry ass back to Georgia. Shoulda come sooner.  
Emily: I know.  
Amy: what took you so long?  
Emily: had to choose between mom advice and therapist advice.  
Amy: shit, I hope Legs is the only one of us to have kids. The rest of us had lousy models.  
Emily: mom was being over the top.  
Amy: I know how that is.  
Emily: anyway, it’s nice to be back.  
Amy: good to see you. Hope to be back late April. Keep your head out of your ass, ok?  
Emily: I’ll try  
Amy: don’t make me drag you to the out back so you can see how good you have it.  
Emily: ha. Ok.  
Amy: glad you are ok. You got a fat heart.  
Emily: thanks Ames. Especially for staying in touch.  
Amy: told ya, I missed having someone to pick on.  
Emily: believe it or not, I miss you picking on me.  
Amy: then we’re cool?  
Emily: we’re cool.  
Amy: cool. I’ll find something else to tease you about now you graduated.  
Emily: I sorta look forward to it,  
Amy: maybe you aren’t as smart as I thought you were.  
Emily: ha. Thanks Ames, ttys.  
Amy: take it easy, Emily. Ttys.

Emily smiled as she considered the message. It was damn near an apology. As she put her phone away, she looked up to thank the waitress who was refilling her water. She smiled and then noticed who walked into the restaurant at that moment. “Aubrey?”

Aubrey turned when she heard her name. A genuine smile lit up her face as she moved closer to Emily’s table. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

“I have a break between meetings. Join me?”

Aubrey hesitated but only briefly. She nodded and sat down, asking the waitress to please bring water for her as well. She picked up the menu, made a quick choice and was ready to order when the water arrived. As soon as they were alone again, she said, “you look better than the last time I saw you.”

Emily laughed, “I could say the same for you.”

Aubrey blushed slightly. “Well, yes, that was not one of my finer moments.” She sipped her water. “Even without a hangover, you were still pretty quiet. I don’t know that Emily would have called out for me.” She smiled to show she was teasing.

“You are right,” Emily shrugged. “I have no excuses, except it felt weird being back. I kept waiting for someone to be mad, but no one was.”

“Everyone has a right to live their life,” Aubrey shrugged in return. “The girls missed you, though.”

“Thanks. So, tell me, what have you been doing?” Emily lifted a fork to take a bite, wondering if Aubrey missed her. The conversation halted as Aubrey’s food arrived. Once Aubrey had tasted her dish and decided it was acceptable, Emily ate some more.

Aubrey thought while she chewed, “I don’t know there is much to tell. I still run both the lodge and the management company, but in both cases I am pretty hands off. I trust my lodge director to contact me if he needs me. The managers and agents I hired join me in a conference call once a week, but I only get involved if there is a conflict to resolve.”

Emily cocked her head to one side. “Wow, you run two corporations?”

“I have rolled them into one umbrella organization, along with Stacie’s dance studio. I keep track of the business side and hire administrators who listen to the talent. I trust the talent to run the rest.” Aubrey explained between swallows.

“Sounds amazing. Where is your office?”

“Wherever I am.” Aubrey held up her phone. “I can use a conference room at the Lodge if I need one, but mostly we run everything through teleconferences. That way, no one has to commute. The agents can stay in the states where they are licensed, the managers can either tour or hire tour managers.”

Emily smiled with admiration, “you are cutting edge, Aubrey Posen.”

Aubrey shrugged, “I just like thinking outside of the box.” Her face grew slightly more serious. “I don’t mean to pry, but why are you off campus for these meetings?”

Emily paused, unsure at first to what Aubrey was referring. Then her face cleared. “Oh, I forgot, you don’t know. I lost the dorm gig. Didn’t Beca tell you?” When Aubrey shook her head, Emily winced. “I should have followed up, sorry. My background check took too long so I lost that job. I’m still tap dancing to see if I can stay with the Workshop. Beca and Chloe are letting me stay with them, rent free, as long as I collaborate with Beca on her new album.”

Aubrey put her fork down. “Does Theo or someone else at Epic know you are back?”

“I don’t know,” Emily blushed. “Like I said, I should have followed up.”

“Ok.” Aubrey bit her lower lip. “Who do you have representing you?”

“You, I guess. Unless you don’t want to. I mean, Beca made it sound like all the contracts were still binding.” 

Aubrey held the bridge of her nose for a moment, a sure sign she was thinking. “I suppose it is true. The contract I negotiated with Epic for you as a songwriter was separate from your work as a tour backup singer. Would you excuse me for a moment?”

When Emily nodded, Aubrey started a text chat.

Aubrey: are there any issues with Emily Junk working with Beca again?  
Theo: hang on.  
Theo: Sorry, had to change gears. Define working with.  
Aubrey: collaborating on the new album.  
Theo: let me call legal. Brb.

Aubrey looked up, “Theo is checking with legal about you collaborating. I really don’t foresee a problem, unless she wants you to record. Then there may be conversations about uncomfortable things.”

“What do you mean?” Emily’s face paled.

“HR will want to know why you left after less than six months, and what assurances you can give that you won’t leave again. Now, I might be able to swing a freelance musician arrangement, if Beca insists you sing, but it will take some doing since the original contract is less than three years old. Businesses get chippy about people coming and going.” Aubrey tried to explain gently. “We also need to talk about me representing you.” Aubrey studied her plate. “Have you discussed coming back with your mother?”

Emily blinked. She was a little overwhelmed by the information dump. She hesitated, then looked at her phone for the time. “Look, I have to go to my meeting. I can’t cancel. I don’t even know if I am still employed. Can we meet up after?”

Aubrey blushed and nodded, “yeah, sorry. You caught me off guard and I went into hyper drive. I am sure collaborating as a song writer will be fine. Just talk to me or Theo if Beca pushes you to record?”

“I will,” Emily stood and reached for her bill.

Aubrey put her hand over Emily’s. “Let me, consider it an apology for being rude.”

Emily started to argue, but when she looked into Aubrey’s hazel eyes, she relented. “Ok, but I get the next one. I’ll text you after work.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded, then watched as Emily walked away.

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed.

Emily: thanks for lunch, and I don’t think you are rude. I just hadn’t thought things through. I’m sorry.  
Aubrey: it’s ok, I expect the Mitchell steamroller had a lot to do with it  
Emily: ha. Maybe. Ttys.  
Aubrey: ttys.

Theo: songwriting contract is still enforced. We never officially dropped her from the five song commitment since we had seven years to make it happen  
Theo: it cost us nothing to carry her.  
Aubrey: ok, I’ve warned her not to sing even on the demo without talking to you or me first.  
Theo: should we let her freelance?  
Aubrey: I’m considering it, but she has not officially granted me permission to assign her an agent.  
Theo: got it. Ok, I will ask about her agent if she calls me.  
Aubrey: thanks. Did Mitchell warn you that she could be a handful?  
Theo: many times.  
Aubrey: ok, good. Ttys.

Aubrey took the time to finish her meal before texting Beca.

Aubrey: wtf Mitchell?  
Beca: oops, I’m in trouble.  
Aubrey: when were you going to tell me or Theo you were working with Emily?  
Beca: she’s here. Why would you assume I wouldn’t?  
Aubrey: she broke a contract for health reasons, Hobbit. It’s a business mess!  
Beca: Theo said he hoped she would write those songs still!  
Aubrey: yes, the songwriting is ok. Don’t use her voice on even demos till we clear up the tour mess.  
Beca: oh, yeah. Ok, I get it. Sorry.  
Aubrey: it’s ok, in that we caught it before you had your heart set on a sound. She needs an agent before anything else.  
Beca: ok, boss.  
Aubrey: you are lucky you are talented.  
Beca: not everyone has Beale’s looks.  
Aubrey: snort. Go away, Hobbit.  
Beca: I’ll do better. Ttys, Posen.  
Aubrey: ttys.  


Aubrey: hey Legs.  
Stacie: what up?  
Aubrey: Emily is an adult and capable of making adult decisions.  
Stacie: has been since she joined the Bellas. Your point?  
Aubrey: she’s working with Beca on the new album. Contract issues.  
Stacie: oh. Ok. So?  
Aubrey: so, she halfway assumed I would still manage her.  
Stacie: I’m not seeing the problem, Bree.  
Aubrey: Katherine.  
Stacie: oh! Right. Emily is a big girl. If Katherine gives you shit, remind her of that.  
Aubrey: I more worry about her making Barden Bella reunions hell.  
Stacie: well, then she and I get to have a momma bear to momma bear chat.  
Aubrey: ha that could be fun to see. Thanks, Legs.  
Stacie: I hope she lets you represent her.  
Aubrey: I won’t directly, but I can get her on with one of my agents.  
Stacie: close enough. Glad she’s writing again.  
Aubrey: me too. Thanks.  
Stacie: any time. (; 


	8. What did you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finally learns how her mother meddled and is one unhappy camper.

“Thanks for letting me come over.” Emily smiled nervously.

Aubrey stepped out of the way and let her guest in. “You are most welcome.” She winced internally at the formality. What the hell was wrong with her. “Um, I wasn’t sure you were really going to text.” When Emily stared, Aubrey hurriedly added, “but I’m glad you did.” She led the way toward the dining room where she had laid out some finger foods and a couple of glasses of wine. “I hope you still like Chardonnay.”

Emily nodded, “I do. Thanks. Is everything ok?”

So much for hiding her nerves. Aubrey took a deep breath. “I’m concerned about what your mother will say if she finds out we are talking about my company representing you again.”

Emily took the offered chair, “what does my mother have to do with...” she broke off as her eyes widened. “Aubrey, what did she say?”

Aubrey shook her head, “I don’t want to cause a break between you.”

“You won’t,” Emily nearly growled. “I understand that my mother loves me. I also realize that while she thinks she operates in my best interest she is often wrong.” Emily fixed her gaze on Aubrey and demanded again, “what did she say?”

Emily watched in fascination as the normally calm, cool, and collected Aubrey Posen squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Without answering, she stood up, walked into the kitchen, poured two glasses of water and carried them back to the dining room. When she returned, Emily had her phone out.

“What are you doing?” Aubrey asked.

“If you won’t tell me, I will ask her.” Emily thumbed open the device and dialed in such quick movements, Aubrey had no time to react.

“Hi, Baby.” Katherine’s voice came over the FaceTime connection.

“Don’t Baby me. I’m 23 years old. What did you say to Aubrey?” Emily cut straight to the chase.

“Aubrey?” Katherine hedged.

Emily rolled her eyes. “You know who and what I mean, mother. Do I need to ask dad to call?”

“No,” Katherine suddenly stood up and walked into another room, “your father doesn’t need to hear about Bella business.” Katherine’s loud voice gave away she was hiding something from her husband. She dropped her voice when she was into the next room and had the door closed. “I don’t know what that woman has told you.”

It took all of Emily’s will power to keep from looking up at Aubrey. She knew how much the Bellas meant to Aubrey and how much her own mother meant to the Bellas. “I’m waiting.”

“Baby, you are getting upset. I warned you that going back to Georgia would be too much of a strain on you. I know you miss the Bellas, but don’t you think you should focus on the classes you led?” Katherine tried.

“Got it.” Emily’s eyes hardened. “You don’t have to say another word.”

“I don’t know...”

Emily cut her off, “do you know what my therapist said when I told her you wanted me to avoid the girls who had saved my life?”

“Baby, you wouldn’t have been...”

“She said it was short-sighted and probably extended my recovery time.” Emily ground her teeth. “All this time, I thought they were angry with me, that I had abandoned them. They missed me, mom. They wished I’d been here to go through therapy with them. You should see how well they take care of each other, how well they take care of me.”

Katherine opened and closed her mouth before speaking again. “You wouldn’t have been in danger if it wasn’t...”

“You cannot stop me from living, mom. I get you love me, but I am not some china doll you keep on a shelf to play with.” Emily took a deep breath. “I’m going to take some time to calm down, talk to my Bellas and talk to my therapist. I will text dad canceling my next call.” She held her hand up to stop her mother from interrupting. “I won’t say why, yet. By the time I call, I suggest you tell him what you did. He will forgive you, and I probably will.”

“I never thought fellow Bellas would turn my own daughter against me.” Katherine was crying.

“They haven’t.” Emily replied, still angry. “Aubrey refused to tell me what you said, or even confirm you said anything. This is all your doing, mom. Maybe you should find a counselor. Just don’t use mine.”

Katherine answered with a quavering voice. “I love you, Baby.”

Emily relented, but just barely, “I love you too, mom. I just don’t like you right now. I’ll text dad later.” And she closed the connection. She put the phone down and held her head in her hands before asking without looking up. “Am I close?”

Aubrey nodded and then realized Emily wasn’t looking. “She said I should have left you alone after graduation; she said you were doing fine, and my pressure on you to perform proved to her I cared more about you as a commodity than as a person.” Aubrey spoke barely above a whisper. “She said I had broken the Bella oath to be a family and had let my own dreams of fame destroy you.”

Emily groaned and dropped her head lower. “Oh my god, Aubrey, how can you stand to look at me? I knew my mom was overprotective. It’s made me crazy all of my life. I never dreamed she would attack you in such a way. I am so embarrassed.”

Aubrey looked down at the table, unwilling to meet Emily’s eyes. “I need to know, Emily. Did I hurt you? With either tour?”

“God, no!” Emily nearly groaned. “Ok, so having my life turn into an action movie was not anything I expected. But we all got off that damn boat. And I swear, Aubrey, your encouragement that someone might want to actually hear what I wrote? That meant the world to me.”

“I still believe that,” Aubrey smiled slightly, “I still believe you write beautiful songs. What about the tour with Beca?”

“That isn’t your fault either. I had so much to do when I got back from Europe, I just shoved what happened out of my mind. Monica says I would have started to process no matter where I was or what I was doing once the pressure was off.” Emily’s voice shook, “I promise. It wasn’t your fault.”

Aubrey looked up then, “ok.”

Emily laughed in spite of her upset, “ok.”

“It was pretty impressive, the way you put your mom on blast. Remind me not to piss you off.” Aubrey added, her smile growing.

“I don’t lose my temper often, and I am usually pretty embarrassed when I do. But oh!” Emily started to get mad all over again.

Aubrey pushed the wine glass a little closer. “Have a sip. Did you work things out with HR?”

Emily obediently took a sip while she shook her head. “Every project had been reassigned by the time my background check came through. I will have to look elsewhere.”

“Then tell me what you want in an agent.”

Emily blinked at the sudden change in topic. “An agent?”

“I’m not licensed, Emily. I can’t represent you directly. Well, I sort of can, music has more flexibility than film, but it’s better if you have an agent. Since Epic is in Miami, I have several you can choose from. Then we can negotiate freelancers’ rates for demos until we have proven you are reliable.”

Emily took a sip of wine. “Right. That’s what I came here to discuss. More embarrassment.”

Aubrey shook her head. “So many people in this industry are driven to the point of exhaustion, it is almost expected. The businesspeople will be shitty for a few months, but the artists and producers just want to know you will deliver. We prove that, and you are on your way.”

“I don’t know what to ask for.” Emily admitted. “Could you tell me about them so I can get an idea? I hate to take up more if your time.”

Aubrey nodded, “I can do that.” She but her lower lip before continuing. “I was sort of hoping after we finish, you might just want to hang out? I don’t know if you still like Cinema Sins, or documentaries, but I do have Hulu and YouTube. We can surf for something to watch, have a chance to catch up for real?”

“I’d like that.” Emily smiled and nodded. She’d like that a whole lot. She still didn’t understand what was going on between Aubrey and Stacie, but clearly, they didn’t live together. She’d never try to break them up, but maybe everything wasn’t as it seemed. Her mother had just taught her that.


	9. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily’s dad and Stacie find out about the Junk women tiff.

“Hi, Dad. I was planning to text you.” Emily sounded resigned when she opened the connection.

“Your mother said you might,” Emily’s father had a serious look on his face. It wasn’t often his two favorite women were at odds with one another. “You know I hate to get involved with Bella business.”

“I know.” Emily considered how to explain. “Here’s the thing. Something bad happened and I needed to process it. Mom decided it was better I process alone, and I trusted her. She went a step further and accused one of my friends of hurting me for selfish reasons, without telling me. She very nearly cost me the friendship of someone I admire. That’s not counting that my therapist thinks I would have been better off all along processing with the others who had the same experience.”

Mr. Hardon listened carefully and nodded as he listened to his daughter’s laundry list of complaints. “Well, I can see why you are upset. Your mother was trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting, dad!”

“Let me finish,” his voice was gentle. “Your mother was trying to protect you when the damage had already been done. It’s hard to let one’s only child grow up. I’m afraid she is really blaming herself for letting you chase your dreams.”

Emily subsided and tried to listen, “she, and you always taught me to go after what I want.”

Mr. Hardon nodded, “and you got hurt. While I know and believe you are resilient and have already bounced back faster than I could have hoped, all your mother sees is her own failure. It doesn’t excuse what she has done, but maybe it explains it.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “I understand. It still really hurts, Dad.”

“I know. It’s ok to hurt. I just ask to try not to let it scab so much that it scars. She does love you, Em.” 

“I know,” Emily sighed. “She just had a funny way of showing it.”

Mr. Hardon smiled, “yeah, well, that’s Katie. Loves passionately and is awkward as all fuck.”

“Dad!” Emily’s eyes went wide.

“You said you were grown up. I shouldn’t have to watch my language around you anymore,” he grinned.

Emily laughed, “ok, I get it. Growing up is hard.”

“It’s harder watching you grow and having to let you go.” He paused and considered his next words, “get better, Em. Feel better. And when you do, reach out to your mom. Help her to feel better.”

“I will Dad. Love you.” Emily nodded.

“Love you too.”

“Tell mom I’ll get over it. I just need a little more time.”

He smiled and nodded. “I will. Take care.”

“You too. ‘Bye Dad.” Emily closed the connection. Yeah, this growing up stuff sucks.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was in her usual position on the floor doing yoga with Bella. “You should have seen it, Stac. I have never seen Emily angry before.”

“I bet it was hot,” Stacie grinned.

“Down, hunter!” Aubrey laughed. “Let the girl heal some more. Her mom really did her dirt.”

Stacie nodded, still grinning. “Yeah. Bad enough she took her away from us, but then to go after you specifically? I bet Legacy took her head off.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Emily would have been just as pissed if Katherine had said what she did to any of us. I got the brunt of it for being the oldest, and in a position of authority.”

“And being Emily’s favorite.”

“Now you are being silly.” Aubrey tickled Bella after a particularly long stretch. “Why don’t you join us in stretching?”

“Momma drech?” Bella smiled up at Stacie.

“I drech enough at work, Bella. And don’t change the subject.” Stacie laughed. “Emily is not a little girl anymore, Bree. In case you are as blind as her mother, she’s grown up well. Someone’s gonna snatch her up. I’m sort of surprised someone hasn’t by now.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and slowly let it out and smiled when Bella mimicked her. “She is quite the young lady,” Aubrey allowed.

“You keep harping on her age.” Stacie shook her head. “When she was in her teens, I get it. But didn’t having your life threatened teach you that life is too short to waste on following convention?”

“You weren’t there, and you never follow convention. How did you learn?”

“Eh,” Stacie shrugged, “I’ve always been this way. The only person I have ever committed to is Bella. I don’t expect that to change. But you. You like stability, you like being able to count on people. You hate when we flake.”

Aubrey laughed, “thank you for the fair assessment of my character. Your point?”

“Come on, Bree. This is me. I am never wrong when it comes to sexual attraction and you find Legacy very attractive.”

“I am not having this conversation, Legs.” Aubrey stood up and picked Bella up. “Don’t you have to go to work?”

“Soon,” Stacie admitted, “but not yet. Why won’t you just admit it?”

Aubrey paused in the doorway, Bella giggling as she wriggled around in Aubrey’s arms. “Legacy is young and has been through a lot. She is also hella talented. No matter how cosmopolitan Atlanta tries to be, it is too small for her. Ohio is even smaller. She’s going to make it big, Stac. Bigger than Mitchell, eventually, because she loves to perform where Beca prefers backstage. Legacy deserves that chance.”

Stacie sat dumbfounded as Aubrey headed down the hall to Bella’s room to help the little one change out of workout clothes.  
  


Stacie: hey Red  
Chloe: yeah?  
Stacie: Posen def got a thing for Legacy  
Chloe: but she won’t admit it.  
Stacie: Legacy told off her mom for some stuff her mom said to Posen.  
Chloe: oh really  
Stacie: yeah. Mutual admiration society.  
Chloe: I’d buy that. What do we do about it?  
Stacie: I’ll think on it.  
Chloe: let me know. 

Stacie put her phone away. She needed a way to get Legacy and Aubrey to spend more time together. She looked down at the coffee table and the wedding invitation still waiting for her response and smiled.

Some days later, Stacie had Emily and Aubrey over at her house. “It would really help me out.” Stacie looked pleadingly at both women.

Aubrey sat with a skeptical look on her face, “why can’t your mom watch Bella?”

“She’s going to the wedding, too! As far as I can tell, there are no other kids, and no childcare provided.” Stacie held out the invite. “I’m the first to have a kid. The others are either still single or married within the last year.”

Aubrey looked down at the full invitation. Emily sighed, “so you want me to have overnight duty and Aubrey to watch during the day.”

Stacie nodded, “then neither of you feel you have the full burden, but Bella gets to stay in her own room. It will be weird for both of us, for her to be here without me, but I think it’s the best answer.”

Aubrey looked up again and dropped the invitation on the coffee table, “it’s only three days, Stacie. The ceremony is just a few hours long.”

“But at the beach. I would have to keep a leash on Bella to keep her from darting for the water ever other second.” 

Emily giggled at the imagery, “she’s right about that, Aubrey. Bella loves the water.”

Aubrey acquiesced, “I suppose that’s true. You would enjoy the ceremony more without the worry.” When Stacie nodded, Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Do you really think we need to split the responsibility?”

“I don’t mind,” Emily piped up and Stacie was hard pressed to avoid giggling with glee. Emily was stepping right into the plan. 

“I think you can handle her, Emily. You don’t need me. I can see how a weekend away from Bechloe might be nice, and Bella adores you.” Aubrey pointed out.

“She adores you too, Bree, and she spends more time with you. It would comfort her to know you were around when I wasn’t.” Stacie tried again.

Emily watched with hopeful eyes as Stacie tried to convince Aubrey to help.

“Oh, all right,” Aubrey rolled her eyes, “I will come by and do yoga with Bella every day like I do during the week. It’s going to throw her off schedule, but you will have to deal with that when you get back.” Aubrey pointed at Stacie.

Stacie smiled, “I will. Thanks.” 

Emily smiled so brightly that Stacie knew she was on the right track. Even if Aubrey was being a stick in the mud, Emily would enjoy the time with the General. “When is the wedding?”

“Two weeks,” Stacie replied, glancing again at the invitation to be sure.

“Two weeks.” Emily repeated and put it in her calendar. “You want me to be here Thursday night?”

Stacie nodded, “my flight leaves at 6 am, so I will be staying with my mom that night. We will leave for the airport from her place.”

“At least you don’t expect me to drive you to the airport at 3 am.” Aubrey groused.

Emily chewed her lower lip, “I really can manage it, Aubrey. You don’t have to come by if it’s inconvenient.” Much as she wanted time with Aubrey, she didn’t want to be a burden.

Stacie swallowed a frustrated sigh but turned her gaze to Aubrey.

Aubrey relented, “I’m just being a baby, Legacy. You and Bella are not an inconvenience.”

“Maybe we can make it fun.” Emily suggested.

Stacie released the breath she was holding. “Stop being a pill, Posen. I’ll have to start calling you Grumpy instead of Mitchell.”

Aubrey arched a brow, “you wouldn’t dare.”

“Care to try me?” 

Aubrey stood up and headed for the door. She picked up her purse and turned back, “you would hate finding a new day care arrangement for Bella.”

Stacie moved to the door and hugged the blonde. “Look, I’m sorry it came out this way, I really am.”

Emily felt her heart jump at the intimacy in the hug. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Aubrey acted all the world as if she were upset that she was being left behind. By the time Aubrey and Stacie had worked out their tiff and Aubrey slipped out the door, Emily was certain they were an item. She put on her best smile and stood. “I guess I should be going, too. When does Bella get back from her grandma’s?”

“I pick her up at 6.” Stacie was unaware of the optics she just presented. “Are you sure you don’t wanna stay and hang out?”

“Thanks,” Emily was struggling to appear normal. “I have some stuff I have to get done.”

Stacie nodded and hugged the girl, “ok, well, thanks again.” Stacie could tell something was off, but not sure what had caused the change. Maybe it was Aubrey’s cranky manner. She had to think about it.

Emily just returned the hug and headed to her car. “Oh, Em, what are you gonna do with yourself?” She muttered as she drove away.


	10. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets on her wheel and damn near runs Emily over. Aubrey intervenes.

Aubrey: you ok, Elf?   
Chloe: yeah, just sleepy, why?   
Aubrey: lunch?   
Chloe: oh shit. Sorry Elf.   
Aubrey: what’s going on?   
Chloe: Beca keeping long hours.   


Chloe jumped as her FaceTime rang. “It’s not a big deal, Bree.” Chloe tried to stem the tide.

“Define long hours.” Aubrey looked at her friend sternly.

Chloe bit her lip, “really, it’s not a big deal.”

Aubrey nodded. “Ok, Elf.”

Chloe smiled, “come over and we can make cookies or something. I’ll make it up to you.”

“See you soon.” Aubrey agreed.

To Chloe’s surprise, when Aubrey arrived, she had CR and Esther in tow. Aubrey entered at a quick pace and started looking around. “Where is the breaker box?”

Esther winced at Chloe, “sorry boss. She asked if I knew what sort of hours Beca was keeping. When I said I saw the attic light on last night at 3 and this morning at 6, she blew a gasket.”

“Bree, please.” Chloe grabbed Aubrey’s arm.

Aubrey took a deep breath. “Here’s the thing, Elf. Beca is stuck. Remember how she was at the retreat before the bear trap?” When all three Bellas nodded, Aubrey went on, “she was the same way on tour when she didn’t like her set. She would stay up, pull all-nighters. I had to take her equipment off her bus and make her check it out so she would sleep.”

Chloe turned pale. “She’s been like this before?”

“Yes,” Aubrey sighed. “You always wondered why we locked horns? She is as driven as I am, as I was.” Aubrey paused, “as I am.” She admitted. “Neither of us is easy to live with when we get on our wheel. This time, she may hurt Emily in the process. That girl is barely holding herself together as it is.”

Esther and CR shuffled their feet uncomfortably. Aubrey, as if she just remembered they were there, turned to them. “Esther, find the breaker and throw it. CR, take these,” she handed over tools, a latch and a lock. “As soon as both of them are clear of the room, install it. No one but Esther goes in for three days.” Aubrey looked at Chloe, “three days. Got it?”

“Why Esther?” Chloe asked after she nodded.

“Esther will need to work some magic to save what we’re going to screw up. Ready?” Aubrey looked at all three of them. When they all nodded, CR headed upstairs, Aubrey and Chloe stood at the bottom of the stairs and Esther headed off to find the breaker box.

The lights were off for a count of twenty, and Aubrey could hear Beca pelting down the stairs. “God dammit, Chlo, we need a backup generator, I just lost.” She broke off when she saw Aubrey. “Posen?”

“Where’s Emily?”

“Upstairs. What’s going on?” Beca looked from Chloe to Aubrey and then frowned as Esther slid by to head upstairs.

“Chloe, go check on Emily. Hobbit, you come with me.” Aubrey headed to the kitchen. Beca followed, blinking with confusion. “Sit.” Beca obeyed.

“What’s going on?” Beca asked.

“An intervention. I would be tempted to let you run your wheel for several days to remind Chloe how insufferable you can be, but I cannot let you damage Emily.” Aubrey was pacing the length of the dining room table.

“Emily’s fine.” Beca protested.

Aubrey stopped and stared, “Emily is far from fine.” Aubrey struggled to find words. “She lost her confidence, she’s damn near timid. You are pushing her, and it is just going to make things worse.”

“I’m helping her remember. She’s Legacy. She comes alive in a studio.” Beca shook her head.

“She’s emotionally exhausted and desperate to believe we still care about her.” Aubrey sat down to meet Beca’s eyes. “You know what you have isn’t working. You wouldn’t be staying up so late if it was.” Beca squirmed, unwilling to admit it. “Emily will do anything for approval right now. You tell yourself you are helping, but you aren’t really thinking of her at all. You are thinking of the damn hook that won’t come.”

Beca dropped her eyes. “I didn’t mean,” she broke off.

Aubrey nodded, “I know. I also know you want desperately to recreate the magic before Worlds. That Legacy might still be in there, but this isn’t the way to find her.” Aubrey took a deep breath to try and contain her temper. “Esther will save your work. CR is putting a lock on the door. I’m taking Emily away for a couple of days. After you sleep on all of this, we will come up with a way for you two to work together in a healthy environment.” She smiled sadly, “I would hate to have to ask Theo to assign Emily a new collaborator.”

Beca looked stricken. “I’ll do better, Posen. I swear.”

Aubrey smiled, “in three days.”

Beca nodded, “in three days.”

Meanwhile, by the time Chloe reached the attic, Emily was sitting in a chair, bent over and holding her head in her hands. Chloe paused at the door. CR was crouched in front of Emily, while Esther stood to one side with her hand on the younger girl’s back.

“I’m telling ya, Legacy, nothing’s that bad.” CR was rubbing her hand on Emily’s knee.

Esther was nodding. “Want me to set a bear trap for Cap? It worked last time.”

Emily almost smiled but shook her head. “Guys, I’m so embarrassed.”

CR shook her head. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, when I try to write songs, I just get in front of a mic and wail. You guys at least write shit down.”

“It is shit. It’s no good.” Emily shook her head.

“So is half the stuff coming out of any rapper’s mouth.” Esther smirked. “They still get paid for it.”

Chloe made a mental note to see if Beca knew CR was writing. She cleared her throat to let the trio know she was there. As CR and Esther pulled away, Chloe approached Emily. “Hey, you ok?”

Emily shook her head. “I’m broken, Chloe. I can’t think the way I used to. I can’t find the hook Beca wants. The words are shit. I can’t do this anymore.”

Chloe knelt down beside the distraught songwriter and wrapped her arms around her. CR looked over her shoulder sympathetically while she started installing the lock.Esther shook her head and muttered some more about bear traps as she settled at the mixer to see what she could save. “Come on, let’s get out of here and let them work.”

Emily stood up, her eyes still fixed on the floor, and followed Chloe out. “Aubrey is busy reaming Beca a new orifice.” Chloe said calmly as if this happened every day. “I’m to keep Beca away from the attic for three days. After we all get some rest, we can look to see if you are really broken, or just exhausted.”

Emily shrugged but nodded. Chloe bit her lip. She should have called Aubrey sooner.

When they reached the dining room, Beca looked up. “God, Emily. I’m such a dick.”

Emily shook her head, “I’m just not a song writer anymore, Beca.”

“Nonsense,” Aubrey stood up. “Just because you can’t produce on demand, especially from someone terribly demanding, doesn’t mean you can’t still write. Come on. We are going to get you some sleep.”Aubrey swapped places with Chloe, taking Emily by the arm. “I will check on you both in three days. You might,” she emphasized the word, “get access to the attic then. It may take longer to get your collaborator back.”

Beca nodded, “Sorry, Legacy.”

Chloe sat down next to Beca. “You could probably do with some rest, too.”

CR came downstairs and held out the keys. “All set, General.”

“Thanks, CR. Give one key to Esther. I’ll take the other one. Have we ruined your practice schedule?” Aubrey asked earnestly. “I wasn’t sure how much back up I would need.”

“Nah, I told my teacher it was a family emergency. She moved my flights to tomorrow.” CR smiled. “Glad I could help. I’ll head upstairs and help Esther out.” She looked at Beca and Chloe, “hope you guys will forgive us.”

“For what?” Chloe looked puzzled.

“For siding with her,” CR pointed at Aubrey. “We work for you, but she was pretty convincing that this was for your benefit.”

Chloe looked at Beca who could only nod. “It is, CR. Thanks for caring.”

CR looked at Emily again. “Didn’t care fast enough. Sorry, Legacy.”

Emily just shook her head.

Aubrey released a breath and nodded. “I’m gonna take this one out of here for a couple of days. You will have to convince me to let her move back in.” When all three women nodded, Aubrey guided the still blank staring Emily out to her car. As soon as they were both buckled, she turned to her guest. “Look at me, Emily.”

The exhausted woman did so, but there was little light in her eyes.

“Trust me?” Aubrey spoke gently, “you just need sleep. Maybe a few days without pressure. You are gonna be ok. I promise.”

Emily smiled half-heartedly and nodded. It would have to do. Aubrey started her car and headed home.

Emily woke up several hours later with a headache and an uncertainty as to her whereabouts. She lay on top of a made bed, shoes off, in a room she didn’t recognize. She stood up, pausing as she did so for her head to catch up, and walked into the hallway. She followed it down to the living room.

Aubrey looked up at the sound of her guest arriving. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Hung over. Was there a party? Did I black out?” Emily put her hand to her head.

“Not quite. Sit down. I’ll get you some meds and water.” Aubrey stood up, waited while Emily sat down and headed off for supplies. Even after she returned, she said nothing while Emily swallowed the pain pills. She watched as the younger girl curled up in the big chair and held the cold bottle to her forehead. “Better?”

Emily nodded, “if it wasn’t a party, what happened?”

Aubrey took a deep breath. “Beca got pushy. According to Esther, you guys got maybe three hours of sleep over the last couple of days. Who knows if you ate anything? Chloe wasn’t paying attention. Beca would try to get by on coffee.”

Emily’s eyes widened. “Oh shit. Yeah. We had a pot upstairs. She would refill it. I gave up drinking it early. She drinks it black and it looks like tar.” Emily shuddered. “I think I grabbed a breakfast bar one time and I went out for water a couple of times.” She blushed. “I don’t know how long we were there.” Her eyes welled, “I couldn’t find the hook.”

Aubrey crossed to the chair again and knelt beside it. “It’s ok. No food and no sleep are not conducive for creativity.” She looked up into the sad brown eyes. “Let’s get you feeling better. I bet you find that hook.”

Emily smiled slightly. “You think?”

“I asked for a bet, Miss Junk. Name the terms.”

Emily laughed and shook her head. “I’m sorry you had to do all of this.”

Aubrey stood up, “I’m not. If nothing else, consider it protecting my investment. Now, are you hungry?”

Emily nodded. Right. She was an investment. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her mother couldn’t be right. Hadn’t Aubrey promised she was more than a commodity?

Aubrey returned with a small cheese and fruit platter. “See if this helps with your blood sugar.” She stopped mid stride. “What’s wrong?”

Emily shook her head. “You were teasing, right?”

“About protecting my investment?” Aubrey repeated, “absolutely. I’m sorry. I will be more careful until you feel better.” She handed over the plate. “Nibble on this.See how you feel. If it whets your appetite, I’ll make something more substantial.” She mentally kicked herself. “I still believe in you, Emily, and no one deserves to be pushed past their limits. Beca is off limits for a while until we get you feeling better.”

Emily smiled as she felt the knot in her chest loosen. She chewed on an orange slice and laughed quietly. “Wow, sugar rush.”

Aubrey smiled, “I was afraid of that. Here, let’s find a British documentary to watch while you eat.” She moved back onto the couch and pressed the tv power button on the remote.


	11. Take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey allows Beca and Emily to try again. Beca grovels and Emily breaks her writer’s block.

Emily sat across from the table, sipping her coffee. The last few days had been remarkably restorative, although anyone watching might have thought it was the company rather than the quiet doing the job. Emulating a terribly domestic scene, Aubrey had awakened early each day and made coffee and breakfast before Emily could make it to the kitchen. They’d sat and chattered about whatever came to mind but almost always ended on stories about Bella or the children Emily had taught in Ohio.

But today, she had to move back to the Bechloe house. It wasn’t that she was nervous, or that she didn’t like living with her aca-parents. She preferred to be here. She put her coffee down. “I just wanna thank you again.”

Aubrey looked up from the food she was placing on plates. “It’s been my pleasure, Emily. You look much more rested. Are you ready to face Beca and set a schedule?”

“I guess.” Emily smiled nervously, “I still haven’t come up with a hook. I think the words are shit.”

“Then start over.” Aubrey shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Beca isn’t onto a new idea by the time we get there.” Aubrey put the plates down and handed over a fork. “I think we have to set a limit on consecutive hours as well as when lights go out.” She smirked, “Chloe will like that latter agreement.” After she doctored her coffee she added, “but what can we do for you?”

It was Emily’s turn to shrug. “I don’t know. I feel like a third wheel, but I can’t afford my own place.”

“I’m sure one of us could pay your way until a song sells.” Aubrey picked up her cup and sipped from it. “If the label won’t take the chance, my company can.”

“Chloe offered. I just feel like,” Emily shrugged, “I want to find a way to make it on my own. I just can’t find it.”

Aubrey smiled over the cup, “you will. Give yourself time, Emily. You have been in town less than a month. You had bad luck on the jobs you had lined up, that’s true. But you did land on your feet. Let us help.”

Emily sighed and nodded. “I’ll try to do better.”

“You do fine.” Aubrey put down the cup and picked up a fork. “Eat up. We have a meeting with the Hobbit to get to.”

“Right,” Emily agreed, wishing they were talking about little kids or the Knights Templar instead of the music industry. Maybe she really was burned out. She picked at her food while Aubrey pretended not to notice.

Several hours later, Emily was back in the attic studio with Beca. Aubrey stood in the doorway. “I’m gonna be downstairs with Chloe and I’ll check on you in a little while. Remember the rules, Hobbit.”

Beca nodded and waited for Aubrey to close the door. As soon as they were alone, she turned to Emily. “So, first, I’m a dick. Second, I’m a diva. Third, I’m a jerk. Now, if I’ve groveled enough can we start over?”

Emily laughed, “Aubrey said you would pitch what we had.”

“I should have listened to you days ago. It wasn’t working. Maybe the words will work with a different melody, or the melody with different words.” Beca rubbed both of her hands in her hair. “I was being stubborn.”

“It’s ok. I wonder if the melody needs a different feel. The pace was too fast for the notes.” Emily cocked her head to one side. Then it came to her. She sang quietly.

It's been some time, but this time ain't even  
I can’t leave it in the past   
But I’m holding on to stuff I never had  
Good on paper, picture perfect   
Chased the best too far, too fast  
Picket white fence, but I paint it black

Beca stared for a minute, then blinked and nodded. “Do that again?

Emily shrugged, “I’ll try.”

The words the second time were a little different, but Beca caught them with her mic.

It's been some time, but this time ain't even   
I can leave it in the past   
But I’m holding on to what I never had   
Good on paper, picture perfect   
Chased the high too far, too fast   
Picket white fence, but I paint it black

Beca nodded. “That reminds me of how I felt when I thought Chloe and I were through. It’s a hard lyric. We should play with it though.”

Emily smiled, “yeah, maybe a song about letting go of people instead of the expectations in Frozen.”

“Why not? Let you go, let me go, something like that.” Beca grabbed her iPad, “I gotta transcribe the start.”

About two hours later, Aubrey stuck her head in the door. “Break time, girls.”

“Give us five, Posen, and we will be down.” Beca promised.

Aubrey saw Emily nod and smile and so nodded in return. “I’m gonna head out. If Chloe calls me back, I’m revoking your home studio privileges.”

Beca looked up, “I won’t push it,” she looked at Emily. “Right?”

Emily nodded again. “Yeah, we’ll be good.” She kept her smile in place despite her disappointment that Aubrey was leaving, “see you soon?”

Aubrey nodded, “yeah, see you soon.” She waved and headed downstairs to say goodbye to Chloe.

Good to their word, Beca and Emily were in the living room five minutes later. Beca dropped into a chair and ran a hand through her hair. “I gotta learn to listen, Chlo. Scribbles came up with a great idea in a matter of minutes.”

“Scribbles?” Chloe asked. “I thought we were calling her Legacy till she remembers who she is?”

Beca shrugged, “I have to remember she isn’t a freshman anymore.”

“Thanks, Beca.” Emily smiled.

“You can still call me Cap if you want. You seem to remember we aren’t in college anymore better than I do. And you should have seen it, Chlo! A whole verse just sung as if it’s been on the radio for years.” Beca was grinning again.

“So, not broken yet, Legacy?” Chloe teased. 

Emily looked toward the front door briefly then nodded. “Maybe not yet.” 

Chloe arched a brow. Later, while Beca was out of the room, she poked. “Everything ok at Aubrey’s house?”

“Huh?” Emily frowned, “oh, yeah, fine. She’s really nice.”

Chloe chuckled, “yes, she is. It’s not like you didn’t already know that, Legacy. What gives?”

Emily sighed, “I am never going to be as together as Aubrey is.”

“Aubrey isn’t as together as Aubrey seems.” Chloe laughed. “She gives herself little of the grace she affords others.” Chloe studied Emily a little more. “You seem more rested, though.”

“Yeah, it was awesome.” Emily smiled in spite of herself. “We like the same stuff, so we watched a lot of documentaries and sat around talking about what we already knew, or what we learned.”

Chloe made a mental check mark. It would be easier to get these two together since they had similar interests. “Then what’s wrong?”

Emily sighed, “I don’t know why she’s being so nice to me. My mom was a real bitch, saying she was treating me like a commodity. I wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

“Aw, honey, you aren’t your mom. Posen’s good at keeping it straight.”

“I dunno, Chloe. I’m just such a fuck up. I don’t have a real job, I can’t afford my own place, I don’t even write regularly anymore.” Emily shrugged. “I’m just gonna be a pain in her ass.”

“If you mean Posen, I have cornered the market on that title.” Beca came back in. “No way you can be a bigger pain in the ass than I was, Scribbles.”

Chloe laughed, “that’s true. I think you are being too hard on yourself.”

Emily smiled, but it was almost haunting in its lack of authenticity.

Beca and Chloe both felt like they weren’t getting through. They just didn’t know what to do about it. 

Meanwhile, Aubrey walked into her house, closed the door and leaned against it. Damn, the house felt empty. She closed her eyes and imagined Emily still sitting with her legs draped over the arm of the chair. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes and made herself register there was no one there.She pushed off the door, hung up her purse and kicked off her shoes.

Her first stop was the guest room. She pulled fresh sheets from the linen closet and stripped the bed. Once it was remade, she took the dirties to her laundry room, trying not to notice Emily’s perfume on the pillowcase. She dumped them into the washing machine and set it to start.

Next, she went into the kitchen and cleaned up from breakfast. Firmly and steadily, she washed cups and plates and pots and pans, drying each and putting them away. Finally, she went to the guest bathroom and tidied it up, collecting used towels and taking them to the laundry room for the next load. 

Satisfied she had her house back to normal, Aubrey prepared some hummus to nibble on as she watched television and checked her email. When she turned on the Roku, the last documentary they watched together showed up in her recently watched list. Aubrey resolutely erased the history, and then searched for something that wouldn’t remind her of Emily. After ten minutes of searching, she snapped the program off with irritation. “Get it together, Posen. This is unproductive.” 

She opened her iPad and found a book to read. She didn’t care what, just something unrelated to Emily Junk.


	12. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas celebrate Aubrey’s birthday; both Aubrey and Emily learn something they didn’t know.

Aubrey opened the door to see a knot of Bellas standing outside.

“Happy Birthday!” Chloe threw confetti at Aubrey and pushed her way past her friend.

Aubrey remained standing by the door, picking confetti out of her hair as Beca, Esther, Stacie and Bella, Ashley and Jessica, and Emily all streamed through the door.

“CR says she’s sorry to miss this. She’s in class.” Esther offered.

“Happy biwday, Bee!” Bella hugged Aubrey’s legs, making the whole group smile.

Stacie kissed Aubrey on the cheek, “what she said.” Then she guided her daughter into the living room.

“Elf, I don’t have room.” Aubrey started to protest.

“Don’t worry, Elf. I got ya covered.” Chloe called back.

Beca chuckled, “we have extra chairs in the car. Ames says to be on the lookout for a package. I expect she sent Vegemite and Nutella.”

“Oh, God,” Aubrey groaned.

“Don’t worry, our caterer will be here,” Ashley began.

“With American vegan fare any minute.” Jessica finished.

“Flo sends her regrets too, Aubs,” Emily smiled. “She had a truck break down and is busy arguing with the fleet mechanic. She will try and come by later.”

Aubrey closed the door behind the last Bella to enter and shook her head. “What is this all about?”

“First day of a new decade, General!” Chloe returned to her friend, kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. “Come on in and enjoy your party!”

“I’m not exactly thrilled to be 30, Elf.”

Beca joined her fiancé and put a hand on Aubrey’s arm. Her eyes were warm and serious. “It beats the hell out of the alternative, Posen. And we all came too close to that. Let us celebrate that you, and by extension all of us, made it?”

Aubrey stopped grousing and looked around at the group. Seeing their smiles, she finally nodded and smiled back. “Oh, all right. Just because I’m the old lady doesn’t mean I should be a stick in the mud.”

“Yay!” Ashley and Jessica cheered, joined quickly by Bella.

Emily laughed, “it’s moments like these that I miss Amy.”

Chloe nodded, “although I am sure she will appreciate the way Bella and Jessley represented.”

“We do our,” Jessica started.

“Best to please,” Ashley laughed to complete the sentence.

Bella ran up to Aubrey and held both hands over her head.

Aubrey laughed and picked the little one up. “You are getting too big for this.”

Bella shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s neck and kissed her cheek. “Nope.”

“Beca, have you and Bella been hanging out?” Aubrey teased.

“Nope,” Beca grinned as she used the same tone of voice.

The rest of the group laughed as Stacie guided Aubrey to sit down, Bella in lap. “Sit there, General, while we bring everything in.”

“Yes ma’am.” Aubrey laughed.

First came in more chairs, then the caterer arrived with a couple of tables. Chloe rearranged the living room around the sofa with the help of Esther, Stacie and Emily while Jessica and Ashley assisted the caterer in the kitchen and dining room. Beca started futzing with the stereo system to hook her phone up to it. When the rest of the room was set, Stacie brought out a portable playpen in which she placed all of Bella’s toys. “You play in here with these, ok Bella?”

Bella nodded but kept her arms around Aubrey’s neck. “Not now.”

“No, not now,” Aubrey agreed, “we are enjoying supervising.”

Bella looked at Aubrey, “soopewising.”

“We like to watch.” Aubrey corrected.

“Watch,” Bella laughed and nodded.

Emily stood behind the living room near a table she had placed by the back wall. In all of the hustle and bustle, she stole a moment just to watch Aubrey and Bella interact. In all of the years she had known Aubrey, she had never seen the woman so...soft. It was endearing.

Chloe walked up and bumped shoulders with Emily, “I think this table should hold desserts, don’t you?”

Emily, slightly startled, smiled and nodded.

“Bree is great with kids.” Chloe said, nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I didn’t know that.” Emily answered. “Should I go talk to Jessica about the desserts?”

“Not yet.” Chloe put down a tablecloth Emily hadn’t noticed was in her hands. “Help me open this?”

Emily took one end and Chloe the other and they opened the cloth to cover the table. Emily saw Stacie walk by and drop a kiss on Aubrey’s head before planting one on her daughter’s cheek.

Chloe saw Emily glance over at the sofa and caught the exchange as well. A smile broke over her face as she realized she may have found part of the missing puzzle. “Stacie’s really lucky Bree likes to help.” Emily smiled and nodded but didn’t say anything. “I keep telling Stacie she ought to consider making an honest woman of Bree.”

Emily swallowed and nodded, trying to remain stoic and supportive. “They are a cute family.” She said nothing more before walking away to see about those desserts.

Chloe nabbed Stacie the next time the lady walked by. “You gotta clear the air with Legacy.”

“What? Why?” Stacie frowned.

Chloe linked arms with the taller woman and walked back toward the bedrooms. “Legacy thinks you make a cute family.”

Stacie groaned and rolled her eyes, “tell me you are kidding?”

“Nope,” Chloe mimicked Bella and Beca from earlier. “I see a little of the green-eyed monster in her brown eyes.”

“That girl will be the death of me,” Stacie sighed. “Why didn’t you steer her straight?”

Chloe laughed, “difficult, one gay to another.” Stacie smacked her arm. Chloe laughed harder.

“All right.” Stacie shook her head. “I will think of something.”

Sometime later, after gag gifts and lunch, Emily was tidying up the kitchen. The caterer had cleared out, but there were still some areas that needed a wipe down and some plates and utensils that needed washing. Stacie found her. “Whatcha doing?”

Emily shrugged, “no reason to leave her with a mess to clean up. I mean, we sprung the party on her.”

“What’s eating you?” Stacie leaned back against a counter and looked at her. She already knew, of course, but wanted to hear something about it from Legacy.

“Nothing,” Emily kept working diligently.

“That’s why you are staying as far away from the birthday girl as you can?”

“What do you want from me, Stacie?” Emily sighed but wouldn’t look up. “She’s your girlfriend. Why should you care if I spend time with her?”

Stacie pushed off the counter and walked closer, taking the dish towel out of Emily’s hands. “One: she is not my girlfriend. Two: that’s not the point. Three: the more you avoid her, the more she thinks you guys are on the outs.”

Emily stared, trying to figure out what she just heard, “ok, we are not on the outs. My mom is a shit, and if she’s mad at me for that, I deserve it. I would hate me for it. And what do you mean she’s not your girlfriend. I saw...” Emily broke off.

“What did you see, or think you saw?” Stacie asked softly.

“She’s mad she’s not your plus one at the wedding. You love on her all the time. Bella adores her.” It came out in a rush.

Stacie smiled, “Bree has had a tough life, and thinks she is unlovable. So, I snuggle her. She is great with Bella, and I think my little girl is having a terrific effect on healing the General’s hurts. We became good friends when Chloe was on tour with Beca because, well, I needed help with the business and Bella and Bree is good with both. She felt she belonged, and I didn’t feel alone. We fit. But not romantically.” Stacie leaned back against the counter again and studied her young friend, “truth is, Legacy, romance isn’t for me. I love sex. But the whole cuddle afterward thing? I count the minutes before I can bolt. Someone sends me flowers or candy? I laugh. It just all comes off as cheesy and stupid.” She shrugged, “Aubrey? She loves that shit.”

Emily smiled, “she does?”

Stacie nodded, “yeah. She will never admit it. It blows her cover as a tough as nails cold hearted bitch. But she’s soft as a marshmallow inside. She is afraid to let anyone but the Bellas see. And even then, she’d rather it shows with a child than an adult. It’s ok to be soft around a kid.”

“I don’t know what to say, Stac.”

“Then don’t say anything.” Stacie shrugged and stood up. “I just don’t want you thinking I’m something I’m not, nor the General either.” She started walking toward the living room, “you always say you feel behind or left out. Well, today you chose to hide in here. Maybe it isn’t our fault?” She smiled to take some of the sting away before she returned to the party.

Emily picked up her towel to finish her cleaning. She would rejoin the group soon, she just had some thinking to do, first.

When Emily finally moved to the living room, Chloe was starting a karaoke version of “I Don’t Like It, I Love It.” Stacie sat with Bella in her lap as they both clapped along. Emily leaned against the fireplace and watched while those present took the parts of those who were not. Ashley took over for Amy.Flo had arrived and was joining in the fun. Aubrey did all of CR’s rap parts. Emily giggled. She’d never heard Aubrey rap before, and she was better at it than expected.

When the song ended, Stacie and Bella clapped some more. Beca laughed, “it works better with all of us, Legs.”

Then Flo saw Emily near the hearth. ”Chica! You could have chimed in.”

Emily shook her head, “and miss the General rapping? Not on your life.”

“I will have you know I have won contests with my rapping.” Aubrey retorted, standing with her back ramrod straight.

“No one doubts that, Elf.” Chloe laughed. “When was the last time you lost any competition?”

Aubrey pointed at Beca. “When Khaled chose the Hobbit. That’s why I have to keep her humble; to boost my wounded pride.”

Beca snorted, “you performed that night with me. I was not about to win without the rest of you.”

“That’s why we can still be friends.” Aubrey winked.

Flo crossed to the fireplace and hugged Emily tightly. “We need a cookie night, Chica. It has been too long.”

“I would love that, Flo.” Emily looked down at the Guatemalan with a smile.

“Count us,” Ashley laughed.

Jessica finished, “in, girls.”

Stacie looked over at Emily, and smiled at the love she was getting. “What’s Legacy gonna sing?”

Emily shook her head, “Nope, just watching tonight.”

Beca smirked and started sorting through the play list, smiling triumphantly when she found what she was looking for. “Did you guys know Scribbles is a platinum winning song writer?”

Stacie grinned, “Scribbles?”

Aubrey arched an eyebrow. “I thought Flashlight only went gold in Australia.”

“It did,” Beca looked at Emily who was glaring and shaking her head some more. “After Worlds, she wrote a couple of others. I got them into the right hands and her name is listed as one of the songwriters. If she’d ask, she’d have shiny things on her wall.”

Stacie’s eyes widened, “what did you write?”

Beca hit play. “Show ‘em.”

Emily groaned, but when Beca didn’t sing and the words just scrolled on the screen, she relented. “Start it over.”

Beca complied and the other Bellas sat down to listen to Emily sing “Most Girls.”She didn’t look once at the screen, instead making eye contact with the ladies listening. When it was over, there was not a sound in the room. Then Bella started to clap, and the spell was broken.

“I didn’t know you wrote that,” Chloe’s eyes were wide.

Emily shrugged, “it’s about all of you.”

Flo wrapped her arms around Emily first. Then Stacie stood up, Bella still in her arms, and grabbed the pair. The rest of the Bellas, even Beca, joined in. Aubrey was the first to pull back. “What else did she do, Hobbit?”

“Love Myself,” Beca smirked as Emily blushed. “Starving,” she added.

Emily broke in. “I did not write any of them on my own. I had some verses and a melody usually, and then one of the studio writers added the chorus or a bridge.”

Aubrey was already on her phone. “How many?”

“12 multi-platinums and a gold.” Beca was laughing. “What’s the big deal, Posen?”

“I’m getting her agent to renegotiate her contract! She is working freelance when Epic should be paying her as an established artist!” Aubrey walked into the back of the house, her voice drifting away, “that’s what I said.”

“Oops,” Beca grimaced, “I guess we should have said something during the tour, Scribbles.”

Chloe batted them each on the arm. “No shit, Sherlock!” She looked over at Bella, “Sorry, Legs.”

Stacie laughed, “it’s ok, isn’t it, Bella?” When the little girl nodded, Stacie added, “but Grumpy could help us out with a version of Let it Go now that Bella has been good for two whole songs!”

Beca groaned but found the song. “Come on, Scribbles. This is more your key than mine.”

Emily shook her head and pointed at Jessica. “Let the true soprano in the room take it.”

Jessica laughed, “damn, you did learn to rank voices. Ok, I’ll try. I need someone to help me out on the chorus. Are you ready, Bella?”

When Aubrey returned to the living room she walked up behind Emily. “You should be set now, Miss Junk.”

Emily jumped and turned to look at Aubrey.

“I told Theo about the previous recordings. He looked up their numbers. He is willing to offer you the same deal he gave Beca, three albums in five years. I have him working out his first offer, and the signing bonus with Yolanda.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Emily stammered.

Aubrey smiled, “talk to Yolanda. You can work out with her any details you want.” She slipped past and said to the room, “I think this just switched from a birthday party to a contract celebration, ladies. Break out the alcohol!”

Emily leaned back up against the fireplace again. What the hell just happened?


	13. Is There a Plan B?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella not happy with the arrangement; Chloe not happy with Aubrey.

Emily: help?

Aubrey looked down at the text and then at the clock. It was only 9:40 Friday morning. Bella has been up about two hours. What could Emily need help with?

Aubrey: what’s up?  
Emily: Bella won’t stop crying. Wants momma or Bee. Stacie is still in the airport I guess, she’s not answering.   
Aubrey: be there soon.

Good to her word, Aubrey arrived in less than half an hour. The front door to Stacie’s house was open, so she entered saying, “knock, knock.”

Emily turned to face the door, still holding a distraught toddler. She looked frazzled but still happy to see Aubrey.

“Bee!” Bella started wiggling to be let down.

Aubrey crossed the distance quickly and took the little girl. “What is this fuss all about, Rug Rat?” She smiled through a wince.

“No momma, no Bee!” It was perhaps the most words at one time that Emily had heard Bella string together. 

Aubrey put the girl on her hip and bounced her slightly, holding her breath while she did so. “And what do we say when we want something? Do we cry like this?”

Bella hiccupped and rubbed her eye, “peas.”

“That’s right. But momma will be gone today and tomorrow.” Aubrey hesitated to take a breath. “So, we have to be good girls till momma comes back.” Aubrey finished.

“Momma back.” Bella demanded and then added, “peas.”

Aubrey shook her head, “not yet, baby girl.” She moved and sat on the sofa, wincing as she did so.

Emily watched closely. At first, she was merely entranced by how good Aubrey was with Bella, but then she noticed Aubrey’s breathing and wincing. “Aubrey? Are you ok?”

Aubrey nodded, distracted by the girl she was consoling. “Just tweaked my back. Have you eaten, little one?”

Bella shook her head slowly.

“Did Emmy try and give you breakfast?”

Bella nodded, just as slowly. 

“I want you to be a good girl and go with Emmy and eat your breakfast, ok?” Aubrey kissed the top of Bella’s head just before the little girl scrambled off her lap.

Emily smiled in spite of her concern. “You are so good.”

“15 months of practice. I got my bluff in early.” Aubrey smiled. “I’m perishing for a cup of coffee.”

“I’ll bring you one as soon as Bella starts eating.” Emily promised. She got Bella situated and happily chomping on her dry Cheerios, then quickly prepared a cup of coffee and brought it to Aubrey along with two Tylenol. “I thought you might like a pain reliever, too.”

Aubrey nodded, “thanks. Is she being good, now?”

Emily nodded, “I’ll go check on her then check on you.”

“I’m fine, Emily,” Aubrey groused under her breath.

Emily was not so sure however she didn’t push it. Emily stayed in the kitchen with the little girl until Bella had eaten enough to be satisfied. Emily cleaned her, the table and the booster seat before helping her down. Bella bounded happily into the living room and bounced onto the sofa with Aubrey, who winced again. 

“Gently, Bella. Bee doesn’t feel good.” Emily called out.

“I’m fine,” Aubrey insisted again and tried to smile at the little girl.

“Drech?” Bella asked, and then remembered, “peas.”

“Not today, little one.” Aubrey turned on the television. “How about some Elena of Avalor,” she suggested as she turned on the Disney channel.

Emily sat down on the overstuffed chair near the sofa as Bella nodded happily, leaned on Aubrey’s right leg and started to watch the show. “I’m not buying it.”

“What?” Aubrey feigned innocence.

“You never turn down yoga. What happened?”

Aubrey sighed, “it’s no big deal, Emily. I got rear ended. The car took the worst of it. I’m just sore today.”

Emily’s eyes widened, “oh my god, Aubrey, did you get checked out?”

“I told you, the car took most of it.” Aubrey was getting irritable. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you; you are over reacting.”

“Whiplash can be serious, Aubrey!” Emily picked up her phone. 

“What are you doing?” Aubrey’s sharp tone of voice concerned Bella, who looked back and forth between the two women. 

“Texting Chloe.” Emily looked up, “I learned a long time ago, you won’t listen to me. Stacie isn’t here, so I need the big guns.”

“Emily,” Aubrey sighed impatiently. “I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

“Awesome. Tell me your multi-million-dollar company has health insurance?” When Aubrey nodded, Emily sent the text.

Emily: Aubrey was in an accident.

The phone rang in less than a minute, “is she ok?” Chloe asked worriedly.

Emily handed the phone over, “you tell her.”

Aubrey’s eyes narrowed but she managed a smile. She stroked Bella’s hair to keep them both calm. “Hi, Elf. I’m fine.”

Chloe looked at the strained smile on her friend’s face, “what happened?”

“I was rear ended. The police didn’t even take a report, we just exchanged numbers, and I took the car to the mechanic.” She paused for a breath. “My insurance company will have it repaired on their dime or his. I have a rental car for the duration. Everything is fine.” Aubrey kept her voice calm.

“But you sound out of breath,” Chloe had noticed the same thing from the normally fit blonde. “How are you doing?”

“My back is sore, but I expected that,” Aubrey was becoming irritable again, “I will be fine in a couple of days.”

Chloe shook her head, “I’m on my way.”

“You don’t need to,” Aubrey began.

“Too late, see you soon.” Chloe ended the connection.

Aubrey handed back the phone. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. You are both over reacting.” She was repeating herself. 

“If there is nothing wrong, this will cost you no more than a copay and a couple of hours of your time,” Emily reasoned. “If, however, you did more damage than you realize, a longer wait for treatment could require a longer recovery time.” Emily looked at Aubrey steadily, “and you can’t tell me you wouldn’t tell any one of the Bellas the same thing.”

Aubrey subsided and watched television with Bella while Emily finished cleaning the kitchen. Finally, about thirty-five minutes later, Chloe arrived. She, too, stuck her head in the open door and said, “knock, knock.”

“You two must have been roommates for years,” Emily laughed. “Here she is.” Emily then looked at Bella, “Bella, would you stay with me for a little while? I need help around here and Bee needs to go somewhere with,” she paused, not knowing what Bella called Chloe.

“Kk” Chloe supplied, “Bee is coming with me for a little while and then she will be back. Ok, Bella?”

“No.” Bella crossed her arms and her face looked like thunder. “Bee stay, peas!” Her eyes started to well with tears.

Chloe sat down on the floor. “Listen to me, Bells. I know you love Bee.” The little girl nodded. “Bee hurt herself.”

Bella looked up at Aubrey. “Bee huwt? Bewa kiss.”

Chloe and Emily smiled while Aubrey nearly melted.

“You can’t kiss it to make it better, Bella.” Aubrey admitted.

Bella looked suspicious. Emily walked closer. “We can make dinner so when Bee comes back, she can eat with us and maybe that will help her to feel better.” Bella looked at Aubrey again, but when Emily extended a hand, she climbed off the couch and took it, “hep you.” She decided with a nod.

Emily sighed with relief and looked at Chloe to mouth, “thank you,” before adding her voice, “see you guys soon.” She led Bella toward the kitchen to find something they could prepare together until Aubrey and Chloe left.

“Come on, Bee.” Chloe used Bella’s nick name for her friend, “let’s get you checked out.”

Aubrey knew when she’d been beat and slowly stood up. If she were brutally honest, the Tylenol was not helping and it was getting harder to breath with every passing minute, now that the adrenaline from an upset Bella was subsiding. “All right, Elf. If it will make you feel better.”

Chloe nodded her head once. “It will.” She guided her friend to the car and headed off to an urgent care.

  
Several hours later, when Chloe and Aubrey returned, Bella was down for a nap. Emily sat on the sofa, playing with her iPad, waiting impatiently. She looked up when the two entered, Aubrey looking worse, not better. “What did they say?”

“Bruised ribs.” Aubrey managed.

“She complains of a sore back, but the seatbelt caught her hard. She got rocked hard enough that she has bruises on her back and her chest.” Chloe looked at Aubrey disapprovingly, “if she kept ignoring it and breathing shallowly, she could have developed pneumonia.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “there was a small chance.”

“But there was a chance,” Chloe retorted. “Aubrey told me Bella was being difficult without her momma. Have you told Stacie?”

“Not about Aubrey,” Emily replied, “she did talk to Bella and then we both sang her to sleep. Bella will be out for another hour or so.”

Chloe helped Aubrey sit down, “ok, well, I’m gonna call her. We can’t count on Aubrey to calm Bella down. She needs to rest. I thought I’d take her to my place.”

Aubrey started to protest but Chloe glared at her and she clamped her mouth shut. 

“What if she stays here at least until Stacie gets home? Then Stacie doesn’t miss her cousin’s wedding. Bella can help me take care of Bee. She will feel important while momma is gone, and Aubrey doesn’t have to be alone until she starts to feel better.” Emily was thinking fast. “Besides, she’d have to climb stairs at your place, she doesn’t here.”

Chloe waffled. It was a good plan, except that Chloe couldn’t watch over Aubrey to make her friend behave. “Let me talk to Stacie and see what she thinks.” 

Chloe walked outside and made the call while Emily looked at an irritated Aubrey Posen. “Can I get you anything?”

“A life without meddlers?” Aubrey snapped back. Then she tried to sigh, and it hurt so she winced instead. “I can take Tylenol until my pain prescription is filled. I also have a prescription for some torture mechanism I’m supposed to breath into and make a ball move. It’s to keep me breathing deeply even though it hurts.”

Emily tried not to smile. She wasn’t used to a petulant Aubrey. “Did they recommend ice?” When Aubrey nodded, Emily was off to the kitchen to make some sort of cold pack. “When is Chloe going to the pharmacy?”

“I’ll go now,” Chloe answered as she came back inside. “Stacie isn’t that thrilled about the wedding, says it’s her least favorite cousin. Her mom wants her to come home, since one of the sitters is injured. I’m ordering her a ticket and she will be home tonight.”

Emily blushed, “I feel bad I can’t manage Bella better.”

Chloe shook her head, “don’t. Stacie knew it was a long shot. Bella’s really young to be away from both mom and grandma. She thought Aubrey being around would help.”

“It did.” Emily came back from the kitchen with something cold wrapped in a towel, “pick up some flexible ice packs too? I’m using some frozen veggies this time.”

“Peas.” When Emily laughed and nodded, Chloe agreed, “and I’ll replace the peas.”

“You two do realize I am still in the room,” Aubrey complained.

“Shh, Bee is resting,” Chloe teased and leaned over to kiss Aubrey’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” She smiled at the younger girl, “thanks, Scribbles.”

Emily smiled back. “You bet.” She sat back down in the overstuffed chair as Aubrey tried to get comfortable. “I expect you will be mad at me for days, but I’m glad Chloe could convince you to go.”

Aubrey once again tried to sigh and winced instead. She pressed the bag gingerly against her left ribcage where most of the bruising occured. “I’m sorry, Emily. I am not a good patient. You were right, and I should pay more attention to your suggestions.” She blushed and took a breath, “it’s embarrassing that you already believed I would fight you and went straight to Chloe. You deserve more respect than that.” 

“I haven’t been here, Chloe has been.” Emily shrugged, “respect is earned.” She smiled softly, “I hope to earn it back.”

Aubrey nodded, “you have earned it, Emily Junk. I’m just as petulant as Bella. I’m sorry.”

Emily turned on the television, switched from the Disney channel to YouTube and found a Cinema Sins, “we should have enough time for a couple of these before Bella wakes up, maybe even before Chloe gets back.”

Aubrey nodded and turned her attention to the television, shifting the bag of peas every few minutes. It was nice to have friends who cared.


	14. Aubrey Needs a Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas (mostly Chloe and Stacie) try to organize taking care of Aubrey while she recovers. Aubrey is cranky about it.

Stacie opened the front door and peeked into the living room. Emily looked up and smiled, holding a finger to her lips and pointing down at the woman asleep on the couch.

Stacie nodded and walked directly down the hall to her bedroom, dropped off her suitcase and stopped to check on Bella. Satisfied the little girl was sleeping soundly, she turned toward the hall and saw Emily waiting. She gestured for Emily to follow and they both returned to the master bedroom. “Everything looks calm now. You ok?”

Emily nodded, “I am sorry you had to come home.” She blushed, “I had thought I could manage better. I had thought a lot of things.” She sighed.

Stacie pulled Emily to sitting position, “bring me up to speed?” 

“I think Chloe already did.” Emily shrugged. “Bella was disconsolate that she was without you and Aubrey. I just wasn’t what she wanted.”

“Honey, she’s two. She doesn’t deal well with change. I should have prepared her better with more short visits alone with you.” Stacie patted Emily’s hand.

Emily shook her head, “it’s more than that, Stac.” She looked toward the living room. “I guess I need to find a new start. I just feel overwhelmed. Every time I think I get things sorted out I get tossed for another loop. I have two jobs, I have no jobs, I work for Beca, I write for Theo, but don’t record, ok record but only demos, never mind, make three albums.” 

Stacie rubbed Emily’s back as the woman vented.

“I screw up by not telling her about the other songs. I screw up by not telling her I’m working with Beca. I screw up because I can’t get Bella to settle.” Emily’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m just a fuck up whenever I am around her.”

“Sweetie, you are being too hard on yourself.” Stacie tried to think of something to console her friend. “She believes in you, Scribbles. She thinks you can be a star!”

“I don’t wanna be a star, Stac.” Emily started to cry and was unable to finish, but Stacie heard it: Emily just wanted Posen.

  
The next morning, Aubrey was struggling to sit up when Stacie entered the living room. “Hey, there, be careful.” She came around to the front of the sofa. “Let me help.” She offered her arms to Aubrey, who reluctantly grabbed on and let Stacie be the power behind her changing positions. Once Aubrey was sitting relatively comfortably, Stacie crouched down. “How are you feeling?”

“Stiff,” Aubrey admitted. “Emily was right. I was being stubborn. I wouldn’t be able to drive myself today.”

Stacie smiled, “you might want to tell her so.” When Aubrey nodded, Stacie added, “she’s gone to Chloe’s to pack.”

“Pack?” Aubrey frowned. 

“Yeah. She said she needed a new start.” Stacie watched Aubrey’s face carefully. 

“But she just got back, we just got her contract sorted out. She’s supposed to record some albums,” Aubrey had to stop and catch her breath. She tried again a little slower. “We were going to show her off to the label.” She finished, sounding almost defeated.

Stacie didn’t for one minute believe this outburst was actually about business. “Maybe you ought to talk to her.”

Aubrey looked away and rubbed her side, “maybe Beca can talk her out of it.”

“Aubrey, what’s going on?” Stacie asked gently.

“I’m sore and I feel stupid and helpless and I’m frustrated.” Aubrey ground out through clenched teeth. 

Stacie nodded. Maybe this wasn’t the time. “I’ll go get your pain medicine. When do you do your breathing exercises?”

Aubrey shrugged, “I dunno. Chloe has the instructions.”

“Ok, I’ll check.” Stacie went to find her phone. 

Stacie: Red?  
Chloe: how’s the patient?  
Stacie: unhappy. I think we need a meeting of local Bellas. Make sure Scribbles comes.  
Chloe: ok, what’d I miss?  
Stacie: Em has it bad for Posen, but thinks Posen sees her as a kid. Posen is being all noble, trying to make Junk a star.  
Chloe: uhoh. Cross purposes?  
Stacie: I think so. I’m gonna need babysitter help while Bree is down, too.  
Chloe: got it. Ok. Let me put a chat together. Or do you want to meet live?  
Stacie: I was thinking live.  
Chloe: ok, I’m on it. When?  
Stacie: ASAP. Tell the girls I’m outta work till we do something.  
Chloe: Ok text ya soon.  
Stacie: oh hey, how often breathing treatments and walkies for Bree?   
Chloe: breathing machine or gentle coughing every two hours. She should get up and walk at least ten minutes every couple of hours, too.  
Stacie: thanks, Red. 

Stacie returned to the living room with coffee and pain medicine. “Here ya go, Chloe says every couple of hours to breath or walk. Let’s see how long it takes for the meds to kick in.”

Aubrey just nodded. She looked like all the fire was gone.

Stacie hoped Chloe could get the girls together today.

  
To Stacie’s relief, the girls did start showing up three hours later. The first to arrive were Jessica and Ashley, who immediately took over entertaining Bella after they checked on Aubrey. Beca and Esther arrived next. 

Esther looked at the injured Bella, “can I get you anything?” 

When Aubrey smiled tightly but shook her head, Esther wandered off to see if she could help with Bella. 

Beca into the chair opposite her manager.

“How are ya feeling, Posen?”

Aubrey shrugged, then winced, “been better. I guess we have to find you a new collaborator.” She jumped straight to the point.

Beca blinked, “why?”

“Stacie said Emily is leaving.” Aubrey’s voice was surprisingly flat.

“Oh, huh. I thought we were just getting her a place of her own.” Beca looked puzzled.

Aubrey looked up, “she’s not leaving town?”

Beca shook her head, “not that I know of. She and Chloe were going apartment hunting.”

A little color returned to Aubrey’s face, but before Beca could ask anything in return, Chloe and Emily arrived.

Stacie came out from the back of the house, blushing. “Well, I guess we didn’t need this meeting after all. Esther, Jessica and Ashley have already devised a schedule to cover Bella while I’m in class.”

“That’s ok. We still need to discuss Posen.” Chloe stood with her arms crossed, staring at her best friend.

Emily sat on the floor next to Beca, eyes studying the carpet.

“Why do you talk about me like I’m not here?” Aubrey complained.

Chloe smirked. “Because in this case, you are not using the brains God gave you, so we need to make some decisions for you.” She looked at Stacie and Beca. “It seems clear to me that Posen needs someone to watch over her, help her move around for the first couple of days, and remind her when to do her exercises and the like.”

Stacie bit back a laugh, “well, I think that may be true. She didn’t remember this morning how often to do things, so I had to ask you.”

“I am now aware it is every two hours, thank you.” Aubrey interjected.

Chloe pressed on. “We have a couple of choices. We could move her into our place, but we’d probably need to hire part time help. I’m working on a project for the foundation, and of course Beca is working on an album.”

“I am not...” Aubrey began but Chloe cut her off again.

“She could stay here, but again, we would need to hire someone at least part time. Of course, we could then also hire someone to help with Bella, but I would hate to take that opportunity from the girls.”

“We’d really like to do it,” three voices carried over the monitor to the child’s room.

“Ok, girls. We will leave you in place.” Chloe called back. “That leaves hiring someone full time at Aubrey’s place.”

“No, Chloe, I don’t want someone I don’t know,” Aubrey was shaking her head.

“I can stay with her.” Emily spoke up quietly. She was still staring at the floor. When her offer was met with silence, she looked up. Her face was a mask of determination, as if she was steeling herself for something difficult. “I can stay with her. I’m not a stranger, and we have shared a house before. This would be for even less time than my first semester sophomore year. I know what she likes to eat and how she takes her coffee, so there wouldn’t be too much of a learning curve.” Emily turned to look at Beca, “we can collaborate over a video conference. We can even record a demo that way, if we had to. The quality doesn’t have to be perfect for a demo. We can re-record in a week or two.”

Beca nodded, “that’s true. Theo will understand when I tell him about Posen’s injury. But you wanted your own place.”

“I can get my own place when Aubrey feels better. She took care of me. I’d like to return the favor.”

Chloe looked at Aubrey. “It’s a great idea, Elf.”

To everyone in the room, it was clear Aubrey was struggling with the offer. She sat silently until Emily finally looked up. When their eyes locked, the last of Aubrey’s resistance faded away. She broke the gaze and nodded. “Ok.” Was all she could squeak out.

Stacie watched the exchange. If these two idiots didn’t love one another, she was a monkey’s uncle. If only they would realize it. She looked over at Chloe, who had a triumphant smile on her face as if all had gone exactly according to plan.

“Good.” Chloe nodded, “that’s settled. Aubrey, are there any restrictions on who drives your rental car?”

Aubrey shook her head, “my insurance covers any driver.”

Chloe nodded again, “Emily, can you get Aubrey back to her place using her rental car? I’ll go back to your room and pack some stuff to bring over. If I don’t get it all, then I will stay with the General while you make another trip.”

“Not much of a General,” Aubrey pouted.

“Still a General, Posen. But don’t Generals have adjutants that tell them what to do?” Beca smirked.

Aubrey had the presence of mind to glare.

Stacie thought this was going to be perfect.


	15. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Chloe do their best to care for an injured and cranky Aubrey.

“Here we go. Let me get the door open first. Then I will come back to give you some leverage to get out of the car.” Emily suggested.

“I think I can,” Aubrey started.

“I know you don’t want my help, Aubrey.” Emily’s voice softened to barely above a whisper. “I promise to give you as much independence and autonomy as possible. I will stay out of your way as soon as you get past these first few days.” She turned to look at her one-time friend and mentor. “If you try to get out of the car on your own, you may separate a rib which could puncture a lung. There is too much swelling for the X-ray to show if you have cracked or just bruised them. Please. Let me help.”

Aubrey looked at the sadness on Emily’s face and the determination in the young woman’s eyes. She realized that in her stubbornness, she was hurting Emily more. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to having anyone to count on but me.” She dropped her head against the door window again. “I’ll do better.”

Emily felt like her heart was breaking. She was not used to seeing a vulnerable and broken Aubrey. “You are doing fine. Just give me a few days and I will get out of your hair.”

Aubrey nodded. She waited as Emily scurried from the car to the front door and then hurried back to Aubrey’s side of the car. “Ready?” She spoke loudly enough that her voice carried through the door she left open on the driver’s side. 

Aubrey pushed off the window with effort and panted for a few breaths due to the pain. Emily carefully opened the door. She knelt to unlatch the safety belt and got out of the way as Aubrey spun in her seat to put her feet on the ground. Emily smiled as encouragingly as she could. She placed her arms in front of Aubrey and said, “ok, can you hold on?”

Aubrey nodded and grabbed both of Emily’s arms and then let the taller woman do most of the work to pull her into an upright position. Aubrey shuffled away from the car and carefully crossed the short distance to the living room. Emily left all of the various doors open until she got Aubrey seated on the sofa. 

“I’ll be right back.” Emily promised as she went outside, collected Aubrey’s medical supplies, closed both car doors and finally closed the front door. “I bet you would love a pain pill about now.” Aubrey could only nod, so Emily hurried to find a glass of water. “Have you had one yet?”

“This morning,” Aubrey managed to reply.

“Here you go.” Emily returned. She held out the water and the medication and waited while Aubrey swallowed. She took the glass back and put it on the side table. “In case you need it later,” she explained. “The doctors recommend you prop up for another night or two. Do you think we can make that work in your room?”

Aubrey shook her head. “When I had bronchitis last year, I slept out here. I could prop up in the corner.”

“Ok, let me get you some pillows and blankets. Is this a fold out?” Emily asked before she headed down the hall.

“No,” Aubrey shook her head again. “But you can see how wide it is.” She paused to breathe. “It’s pretty comfortable for a couch.” She tried to smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry I’m so difficult.” She took a few more shallow breaths and added, “the cabinet leading into the guest room has extra pillows. I have a throw blanket in the ottoman.”

“Got it.” Emily hesitated and then came back to Aubrey, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Rest a little. That was a rough walk and lots of words. We will take up your exercises again tomorrow, ok?”

Aubrey nodded and pulled her legs up onto the couch, tucking herself into the corner leaning on her right side.

Emily hurried to find the pillows and blanket, then rummaged through Aubrey’s dresser for a button-down pajama set. She returned to the living room and noticed Aubrey’s color looked better. “Medicine helping?”

“Yes, thank you.” Aubrey nodded and smiled again, this time looking slightly more natural. 

“Good. Let’s get you changed into something comfier to sleep in.” Emily offered the pajamas. “How do you want to proceed?”

“I will need help.” Aubrey blushed. “I can’t reach my bra fasteners. I will need help standing to change the bottoms.”

Emily nodded. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

It took a very methodical ten minutes with rests between tasks, but they finally got Aubrey dressed and back on the couch, curled in her corner. Emily covered her with the throw blanket and gently said, “you have to keep trying to breath deeper, Aubs.”

Aubrey looked up at the nickname few people used. She smiled and nodded before uncurling her legs a little more to allow her diaphragm more room. “I don’t know how to keep me up without my legs.”

“Then let me see if I can help prop you up.” Emily collected all the throw pillows she could find plus several bed pillows she had brought in from the linen closet. Ever so gently and carefully, she made a soft cocoon around the injured woman until Aubrey was doing no work to hold herself up. Emily saw the tell-tale sagging of an exhausted body and reached over to smooth Aubrey’s hair. “See if you can catch a nap before Chloe gets here. I bet you feel better for it.”

Aubrey nodded, and although a part of her wished for that soothing hand to stroke her hair again, she didn’t really need it. She fell quickly into an exhausted if fitful sleep.

  
Aubrey was still sleeping when Chloe texted that she had arrived. Emily unfolded herself from the chair she’d been keeping watch in and opened the door carefully. She gestured for Chloe to follow her down the hall to the guest room, where Emily planned to camp as long as Aubrey would let her.

“How is she doing?” Chloe asked quietly as she handed over Emily’s belongings. 

“She hurts.” Emily shrugged, “she really hates feeling helpless and weak. She hates asking for help.” 

Chloe nodded, “some things never change.” 

Emily started sorting her stuff, so she knew what she had where. Mostly, she was grateful for her glasses and her iPad. “Did you know Aubrey had bronchitis last year?”

“No. When was that?” Chloe frowned, wondering how she could have missed it.

“She didn’t say, just that because of that experience she knew the couch was better than her bed for propping up.” Emily answered.

“I guess I am going to have to keep closer tabs on her.” Chloe glared down the hall toward the living room. “I will give her a piece of my mind.”

Emily smiled, “do you want to stay here while I run to do some grocery shopping? Or do you want to do it?”

“Aubrey is out of groceries?” Chloe found that hard to believe

“No, but she shops for one. I don’t mind eating what she eats, but we would need more regardless.” Emily explained.

Chloe understood, “then why don’t you go. I can wait till you get back in case she needs a hand.”

Emily smiled, grabbed her wallet and headed toward the hallway. “Thanks, I’ll be right back.”

Chloe settled in Emily’s chair after the girl had left and started reading on her phone. About ten minutes later, she looked up when she heard a quiet groan. “You ok, Elf?”

Aubrey opened her eyes, surprised. “When did you get here?”

“Nice to see you too,” Chloe teased. “I’ve been here about a half an hour. Emily ran to double up your groceries since there will be two of you for a while.” She cocked her head to one side, “are you being nice to your nurse?”

“I’m trying to be,” Aubrey admitted, “I’m not used to needing help, Elf.”

Chloe nodded, “so I hear. When were you going to tell me that you had bronchitis?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “never. You were busy, I got through it. I’m fine.”

Chloe leaned forward, “bronchitis makes you more susceptible to pneumonia, Elf. You didn’t mention it at urgent care, either.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Aubrey protested. “Can we drop it?”

“I really can’t,” Chloe answered apologetically. “See, I’ve been going to this therapist,” she smiled when Aubrey rolled her eyes again. “I realized I got really freaked out when I thought I was gonna lose my chosen family. I’ve been working on not holding on too tight, not being selfish. But I’m not ready to lose you, Bree. If you won’t take care of you for you, will you take care of you for me?”

Aubrey felt her face burn as a flush crept over her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Elf. I wasn’t thinking. I just...”

“Push yourself too hard,” Chloe smiled affectionately. “You always have. When are you gonna find yourself someone to slow down for?”

Aubrey looked away, “I’m difficult, Elf. I learned a long time ago that was never going to happen for me.” 

Emily paused at the door. She could hear the women talking, but not what they were saying. She hesitated, not wanting to eavesdrop, but not wanting to interrupt either. She put the bags she was carrying down and went back to the car. She opened and closed the door more loudly, to warn the women of her arrival.

“Can we do this another time, Elf? I’m really not up for it.” Aubrey glanced toward the door.

“Yeah,” Chloe stood and moved to help Emily, “just remember you are not off the hook.” Chloe was still looking at Aubrey as she opened the front door and noticed the way the blonde’s face lit up when Emily entered. She made a note to tell Stacie. Then she grabbed some of the grocery bags and carried them to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling?” Emily asked as she passed by.

“Cranky, sore and irritable. I should just make a blanket apology now.” Aubrey smiled, almost shyly.

“Apology noted and accepted. Are you hungry?” 

Aubrey tried to shrug and winced. “I don’t know.”

Emily nodded, “ok, I’ll fix up something light. You are gonna need fuel to keep your body healing.”

“Yes ma’am.” Aubrey relaxed against the pillows again. “This just sucks.”

“Yeah it does,” Emily smiled and then continued into the kitchen where Chloe was already putting things away.

“You handle her well,” Chloe said with approval.

Emily shook her head, “not really. We already had one tiff just getting her out of the car. But I reminded her I would let her be as independent as possible and she settled.”

“See?” Chloe beamed, “that’s perfect. I think I will go handle my problem child, who is bemoaning the loss of two days’ work out of you already. Call her later?”

“I will. I’ve got some ideas I want to run by her.” Emily smiled. “Maybe I’m not all dried up yet.”

Chloe finished emptying the bags and squeezed Emily’s arm. “I didn’t think so. Text me if she gets difficult?”

Emily nodded, “I hope she won’t.”

“Me too. G’night, Scribbles. Thanks for doing this.”

“My pleasure.” Emily hugged her aca-mom and turned her attention to making something light for dinner.

Chloe left the kitchen and walked up behind the couch, “I’m leaving you in good hands, Elf. Don’t blow it.” She leaned over and kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “And you are not difficult.” When Aubrey snorted, Chloe added, “you just haven’t found someone worthy of you.” Chloe whispered and gave her friend a second kiss. “Call you tomorrow.”

“G’night, Elf. Love you, ya know?”

Chloe nodded, “yeah. Back atcha.” She winked as she closed the door on her way out.

Aubrey considered Chloe’s words then laughed wryly. It was she who wasn’t worthy.


	16. Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily kept watch all night; Aubrey is touched by the care she receives.

Aubrey didn’t remember falling asleep. She was still propped up pretty effectively, and although she was sore, the sharp pain when she breathed had subsided. She tried to recollect the evening, but it was all pretty foggy. Finally, she lifted her head and shifted her weight in preparation of getting up off of the sofa. 

“Hold on, tiger.” Emily’s voice was scratchy, but still sounded amused. 

Aubrey looked around and found the brunette slipping out of the over-stuffed chair and moving toward her. “Did you stay there all night?”

Emily nodded, and moved a few pillows out of Aubrey’s way. “Just like the car yesterday.” She put her arms out and waited for Aubrey to get her feet planted. Once Aubrey grabbed onto Emily’s arms, she helped Aubrey to her feet. “You look better.”

Aubrey held on for a moment longer, “what are you doing sleeping in here, Em?”

Emily smiled and shrugged, “you got a little loopy last night. I’m not sure if it was just exhaustion or a weird reaction to the pain pills.”

“What did I do?” Aubrey’s eyes widened and her tummy tightened.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Emily reassured her, still pleased Aubrey had used the diminutive form of her name. “We watched a documentary on Winston Churchill. Well, we started one. Wait, before I tell this story, do you need the ladies’ room?”

Aubrey nodded and blushed. 

Emily stepped a little away. “Ok, I’m just going to follow you down the hall. If you have trouble getting up or down, call me.” 

They walked to the bathroom and Aubrey noticed a different seat. She turned her head with a frown. 

“It’s temporary. Stacie suggested it and Chloe brought it last night. You really don’t remember?” Emily asked.

Aubrey shook her head. “My head is fuzzy.”

“Ok, I’ll call the urgent care and see if they can change your script. You don’t mind if I impersonate you, do you?” Aubrey just shook her head again, her shoulders drooping. “Hey, nothing to worry about. Maybe we just have to cut the pills. I bet you are not used to taking anything, are you?” Emily tried to be reassuring.

“Not really, just a Tylenol once in a while.” 

Emily squeezed Aubrey’s forearm. “Do your thing. The higher seat should help. As soon as you can get up and down off the couch without help or pain, I’ll remove it.”

Aubrey nodded again and stepped in to relieve herself. The higher-level seat, although feeling strange, was easier to get up and down off of so to her relief she didn’t need any help. After she washed and dried her hands, she reopened the door and smiled, feeling slightly triumphant. “Tell me what happened?”

Emily nodded and followed Aubrey to the kitchen. When she had allowed Aubrey to use her arm to settle in a chair, Emily turned to make coffee and explained. “A little while after Chloe left, I brought some food out for you. Nothing fancy, just hummus and fruit. But you were staring out the window with your eyes kinda glazed over. I finally got your attention and suggested you sleep more but you reached for the food, so I thought you were ok. I turned on the Churchill documentary, but I missed some texting with Stacie. That’s when she suggested the higher seat and got Chloe to bring it by.” Emily turned to lean on the counter while the coffee brewed. “I asked what I missed, and you explained in great detail the intricacies of creating a motivational speech, using Churchill’s ‘we shall fight them on the beaches.’” 

Aubrey covered her face with one hand. “I gave that presentation at Barden my junior year.”

“You still do it well.” Emily crossed to the refrigerator, got out a container of yogurt and closed the door. She then got down two bowls, dished yogurt in, added some granola and nuts and retrieved a spoon. Leaving a bowl in front of Aubrey, she finished prepping hers and putting things away while she continued speaking. “When Chloe arrived, you started asking her whether Alice was going to be angry you were both out so late. Chloe says Alice was the captain your junior year.”

Aubrey nodded and took a bite of her breakfast. “I wonder why my junior year.” Her brow was furrowed as she thought.

“Chloe mentioned a training accident?” 

“Oh my god, I forgot, I actually had a concussion my junior year. Tabitha accidentally tripped during rehearsal, knocked me over and I hit my head on the stadium seating.” Aubrey’s eyes widened. 

Emily smiled, “Stacie thought the meds might have made you feel as disoriented as the concussion. Chloe called her.” Emily explained when Aubrey’s head jerked up.

“I thought you said there was nothing embarrassing.”

“There isn’t,” Emily tried to be reassuring. “Everyone involved cares about you, Aubs.”

Aubrey blushed slightly, “still.” She looked at Emily again, “but why did you sleep in the chair?”

Emily shrugged, “at one point, you tried to stand up, just sure Alice was going to be furious. You fretted about getting back to the dorms. Chloe finally convinced you the rehearsal today was cancelled and helped me get your cocoon together again. We thought I should keep an eye on you in case you got another wild hair.” Emily poured two cups of coffee, adding vanilla creamer to her own and two spoons of sugar to Aubrey’s. “Here you go, this should help with the foggies. How are your back and side?”

“I ache, but the sharp pains are gone,” Aubrey admitted. She sipped gratefully from the coffee cup. “I don’t know how to thank you, Em.”

“No need, like I said, you’d do it for any of us.” Emily also savored a sip. “Just doing what a certain Bella captain taught me, watching out for my team.”

Aubrey smiled and finished her breakfast in silence. 

When Emily noticed Aubrey was done, she pushed off the counter where she had been leaning. “Let’s get you back to the couch for a bit. Then in about an hour you can try a breathing exercise. In the meantime, I’ll call about halving your meds.”

“Are you really going to impersonate me?” 

“Hipaa rules means they won’t talk to me,” Emily shrugged. “You can call, but I’m not sure how long I will be on hold.”

“Do you know my birthdate?” Aubrey held onto Emily again as the taller woman helped her stand. 

“April 10, 1989.” Emily’s eyes danced, “but I promise I don’t know your social. I wouldn’t put it past Esther, but I don’t know it.”

Aubrey found herself blushing again. She thought only Chloe knew the year, forgetting the Bellas had just celebrated her 30th birthday. “You continue to surprise me, Emily.”

Emily followed as Aubrey moved back to the sofa, then reversed the process to help Aubrey get comfortable. “At least you will never be bored.” Aubrey chuckled. “Good!” Emily praised the injured woman. “A laugh without pain is good. How does it feel getting up and down?”

“Still sore, but no sharp pain.” Aubrey took one deep breath and let it out with a smile. “It pulls, but the rest is just an ache.”

“Excellent. I’ll call and ask if I can cut them in half.” Emily tucked Aubrey in, “you did good work this morning, Miss Posen. You should rest a while.” Emily picked up the remote and turned on a beach scene, “let this lull you. It isn’t Mykonos, but it’s still nice.”

Aubrey felt her throat tighten. Emily remembered she had thought of going to Greece instead of helping Beca. Aubrey wasn’t sure what to think of that. 

“I’ll be right back, Aubs. Rest and I’ll bring you some water for later.”

Aubrey nodded and closed her eyes. She was obviously not feeling well, still, what with this tendency to want to cry all of the time. A nap would help, surely. 

  
Emily sat carefully on the far side of the sofa, elbow bent, holding her head up.

“You can go to sleep you know.” Aubrey smiled with amusement. “I promise to tell Chloe you have been a wonderful nurse. With your help, I have done my walkies, practiced breathing, eaten properly and successfully managed to keep myself clean.”

Emily chuckled. “What I’m really impressed by is that long string of words all at once without gasping for air.”

Aubrey blushed, “well, I think the pain medicine is doing wonders. While I don’t think I’m ready to run a marathon, I can breathe and ignore the ache without losing my mind.”

“I approve, it’s a good mind,” Emily teased before she yawned. “We can watch one more.”

Aubrey shook her head. “I don’t think so. I think you are hoping I fall asleep before you so you can creep on me while I sleep.” She winked to take the sting away. “Really, Em, if you don’t sleep you will get run down.”

Emily waffled. She was tired. Not much sleep plus being the muscle and the housekeeper had worn her out. “I don’t know.” She started to say.

“I do,” Aubrey clicked the tv off. “I am fine out here on my own. Tell you what, I will text you if I need help.”

“Yeah, but you sometimes think you don’t need help when you do.” Emily reminded her.

Aubrey nodded, “guilty.” She looked at the woman who had taken such good care of her. “Please?” She smiled, “let me sort of take care of you back? I’ll never be able to repay all of this,” she gestured to the bedding, the water beside her, the medication prepared for her use. “Let me do this? I promise, I will text if I need to get out of bed.”

Emily watched her and considered before finally nodding reluctantly. “Ok, I’ll go sleep down the hall, as long as you promise.”

“I promise.”

“You will start to feel better soon. The first week is the hardest.” Emily stood up. “You said the accident was Thursday?” Aubrey nodded so Emily added. “Just a few more days and we won’t have to worry about reinjury.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded again. “See you in the morning.”

“Ok,” Emily walked behind the sofa and placed a kiss on the top of Aubrey’s head. “Sleep well, Aubs.” At least, that’s what she meant to say around her yawns. 

Aubrey smiled and patted Emily’s hand that rested on the back of the couch. Part of her would enjoy having her independence back, but she would also miss the company. Had she become so starved for snuggles that these little gestures meant so much? “Get a grip, Posen,” she reprimanded herself. 

Meanwhile, Emily was mentally kicking herself. “Great job, Junk. Invade the woman’s space when she feels like crap. Get a grip!” She sighed while she changed into sleep clothes. Just a few days more. She could help for a few days more, then go about her task of getting over Aubrey Posen.


	17. Set back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella visits, Aubrey has a set back in her healing, and Stacie helps Emily realize something.

Several days later, Stacie sat on the floor in front of Aubrey while Aubrey cuddled carefully with Bella. 

“Bee stiw huwt.” Bella’s green eyes were wide.

“I’m getting better, sweetie.” Aubrey sat with her back to the kitchen, playing with Bella’s feet. “I will be right as rain real soon. 

Stacie shook her head. “While you guys catch up, I’m going to go tell Scribbles it isn’t just her. Much as Bella loves Jessley, she couldn’t stand to wait another day to see her Bee.”

Aubrey laughed and nodded; her eyes were glued to the little girl. “So, tell me what you did with Jessley, little one.”

Emily was standing in the kitchen door, leaning on the door jamb and watching. The last couple of days had flown by, and Aubrey really was doing much better. She still couldn’t do any heavy lifting, but she had moved back to her bedroom last night and seemed quite capable of getting around without much help. 

Stacie saw the look on Emily’s face as she crossed closer. She waved the girl deeper into the kitchen before asking, “what’s up?”

“Nothing. It’s been nice to feel useful, I guess.” Emily shrugged. “It was nice feeling like I made a difference, even in just one person’s life.”

Stacie sat down and gestured for Emily to join her. “You have made many a difference, Scribbles. But that’s not it. Come on. You suck at lying.”

Emily laughed quietly. “At least with lying to you. Most people don’t notice. Just you and Aubrey.” She shook her head. “It’s stupid, Stacie. I have to get over it.”

“Get over what, sweetie?” Stacie had a feeling she knew. 

Emily looked past Stacie’s head toward the living room. “I have had the worst crush on that woman for over five years now.” She shook her head again. “From the first time she sang with us at the campfire, when she sounded like a Goddamn angel soaring over the rest of us.” 

Stacie smiled, “she does have an incredible soprano.” She waited and when Emily said no more she prodded, “why do you have to get over it?”

“It never works out.” Emily looked at the ceiling, “damnit, Stac, I wasn’t gonna cry.”

“Emily,” Stacie spoke quietly but sternly, “explain. Have you two dated and I didn’t know about it?”

Emily shook her head. She stood up and walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face. She gathered herself together and turned to lean against it, not noticing the dampness. “No. First there was no time. We left the day after the campfire, and then there was worlds. I so wanted to talk to her then. But my mom was there, and we were singing my song. Plus, Benji was there and so sweet, so I kissed him. God, I was a mess.” Emily laughed at herself. “Then she was the resident advisor for my first semester at the Bella house so we could keep it open.”

“That’s when you learned how to make her coffee and meals.” A light came on for Stacie.

Emily nodded, “but she went back to the lodge and slowly we lost touch. I dated Benji long distance for a while, but he wasn’t for me.” She blushed. “I even dated a couple of the Bellas from my class,” she shook her head.

“None of them were her.” Stacie smiled. “Honey, I don’t think...”

“Stac, we are really good together, for a week, or a month, or a semester. But we don’t stay in touch.” Emily sighed, “we put each other on a shelf.”

Stacie stood up and walked closer to Emily. “Scribbles, this last time you guys didn’t. Your mom did.”

Emily froze, all fidgets and movement ceasing. She turned her eyes to Stacie. “Right.”

Stacie nodded, “I don’t know about any of the rest. I know when you said you couldn’t come to lunch that day, she was crushed. She asked us all if we had heard from you for about a month. I figure that was about the time your mom told her to leave you alone. She stopped asking. She also started working three times harder. She plays it off by watching Bella, but she is also running my studio, Beca’s management, has at least ten other recording artists, plus advises on weekends at the lodge.” It was Stacie’s turn to look toward the living room. “I think these five days are the longest I’ve seen her off work maybe ever.”

Emily listened, putting the pieces together with the timeline she remembered.

Stacie looked back at her. “Look, if we leave the General alone now, she will probably manage to overdo and have a setback. When is she off of weightlifting restrictions?”

“Um,” Emily blinked as she tried to follow the change in topic. “The paperwork said it could be up to six weeks.”

“Are you ok staying longer?” Stacie was thinking.

“Stac,”

“Are you ok with staying longer.” Stacie made it a statement. “I need to know. Posen is her own worst enemy. I want her back at full strength, not having a setback. If you can’t stay, I have to call Chloe.”

“I can stay.” Emily finally replied. 

Stacie nodded. “Stay in here. If you hear me call you, I need you to come and get Bella and put her in the bedroom with her headphones.” When Emily agreed, Stacie squeezed her arm. “Thank you.” Stacie then headed back into the living room where Aubrey still sat on one side of the sofa, and Bella was clambering around back and forth on the long side of the el shape.

Coming around to the front, Stacie caught a pained look on Aubrey’s face despite the blonde’s best attempt at hiding it. “Scribbles?”

Emily came out from the kitchen, staying carefully behind Aubrey in case her eyes still gave away her earlier tears. “Whatcha need, Stac?”

“Bella, baby, would you go watch a movie with auntie Emmy?” Stacie asked her daughter sweetly. Bella bobbed her head and clambered over to kiss Aubrey sloppily. Stacie saw another wince. She handed headphones over to Emily and winked as the young woman took the toddler to the back of the house.

Stacie didn’t talk yet; she watched as Aubrey slumped slightly. Finally, she asked “Did she wear you out?” 

Aubrey pulled her back as straight as she could manage it. “I’m afraid I’m not yet 100%, Legs.”

Stacie nodded. She reached over to the end table and selected one of the half pills in the bottle. She handed the water and the pill to Aubrey. “As needed, right?”

Aubrey nodded, “and it has been several hours, so I shouldn’t get stupid.”

“Oh, right. Lose track of, what, 9 years?” 

Aubrey groaned, “has it been that long?”

Stacie laughed, “I’m afraid so, General. None of us are as young as we used to be.” She studied her friend. “If I know you, and I think I do, you are already planning what you are going to take on next week.”

Aubrey blushed, “I’m feeling better most of the time. I can’t keep Emily from her music forever.”

“No,” Stacie tried to hide a smile. She hadn’t mentioned Emily yet. “That’s true. At the same time, I think there are a lot of variables we should discuss.”

Aubrey leaned back and put the water glass on her thigh. “Ok, you are the scientist. What am I forgetting?”

Stacie smiled this time, “number one, a little bird told me you had bronchitis last year.”

“Guilty as charged,” Aubrey blushed, worrying she would never hear the end of it.

“Number two, bronchitis and ribs injuries are a nasty combination.” Stacie waited for Aubrey to nod. “Number three, you have up to six weeks recovery time.”

“Six weeks!” Aubrey started shaking her head. “That’s impossible, Stacie. I have too much to do, Emily has to get back to the studio.” She paused for a breath, “I don’t even know how she managed to get this week off.”

Stacie waited for Aubrey to run out of steam. She did, faster than usual, and subsided into a wincing, panting breathing pattern.

“First of all, Beca talked to Theo. He prefers his adversaries healthy.” Stacie winked as Aubrey managed a smile. “You clearly are not as far along in your recovery as you would like. I think you could probably do with one more week before you return to conference calls.” She held her hand up, “I know I can handle my side of your business. Surely you left others with a similar grasp of your company.”

Aubrey nodded reluctantly, “each of the controllers is able to run their division for up to two months before they will need me or the Board to intervene.”

“So, take one more week.” Stacie arched an eyebrow and stared until Aubrey nodded. “Scribbles likes to feel useful. Any of us can cover her expenses to stay with you longer.”

Aubrey slumped against the back of the sofa. “That’s not the point. It is not fair to her, Stacie. She has her whole life ahead of her.”

“Jesus, Posen, you are only 30. You aren’t gonna die on me, are you?” Stacie laughed as Aubrey rocked uncomfortably in her place. “Something is going on in that head of yours I may never understand. I may have to ask the girls to bring it up in your next group therapy.”

“Don’t you dare,” Aubrey bristled, “My therapist knows all about my poor self-esteem and control issues.” She growled, “don’t you dare embarrass me.”

Stacie backed off, “all right, but will you please let Scribbles stay at least another week? If you can chase Bella around after that, I’ll get off your case. If you can’t, then you keep your nurse until you can.”

Aubrey considered. “I don’t think it’s fair to Emily to keep changing her plans every week.”

Stacie nodded and picked up her phone.   
Stacie: can I borrow you?  
Emily: sure, give me a minute.

Emily came out a few minutes later, “Bella is happy with Frozen. We got past Let It Go. What can I do for you guys?”

Stacie looked at Aubrey, who wouldn’t look up. “The General is worried about you staying here. First, that it jeopardizes your recording; second that we leave you emotionally hanging as we determine week by week how much help she will need.”

Aubrey nodded, but would not look up.

Emily shrugged. “Beca is convinced we can write her a platinum album, and Theo told her there was no hurry starting mine.”

Aubrey continued to stare at the floor. “Would you mind staying here? I could pay you for taking care of me.” She paused and tried to take a deep breath. “That should cover any of your personal expenses. You can use my car, plus have free room and board for as long as I need assistance.” She glanced at Stacie, still panting between sentences, “Legs says that could be as much as five more weeks.” Aubrey brought her gaze around to Emily. “After that, you could just stay till you find your place.” She took another wincing deep breath. “I can even lease you a car if you want, so you can go back and forth to work with Beca or hang out with other people.” She hadn’t made this offer back when Emily was exhausted, but it was clear she had thought about it. 

Emily looked from Stacie, who was looking worried, to Aubrey, who looked pale enough to pass out. That latter appearance broke through Emily’s dazed mind. “That’s a generous offer, Aubs. I said I would stay as long as I’m needed, and then I’ll sort out getting my own place. I mean, I do have the signing bonus.” She broke off. “Are you feeling ok? Have you had a pain pill recently?”

Aubrey nodded while Stacie replied, “not long after you took Bella.”

“You don’t look good, Aubs.” Emily turned to Stacie. “May we cut this visit short and talk about all of this tomorrow?”

Stacie nodded and stood up, “I’m sorry, Bree.” She barely kept herself from mimicking Emily’s nickname. “See, I’m a terrible nurse.”

“But a great mom.” Aubrey smiled in spite of her roiling emotions. 

“Thanks. I’ll go get Bella so she can say goodbye.” Stacie headed down the hall. She looked back to see Emily kneeling in front of Aubrey.

“What can I do?” Emily asked. 

Aubrey shook her head. “Wait until Bella is gone?”

Emily chewed her lip and retreated to the overstuffed chair. She had a small smile on her lips when the little girl ran down the hall. 

“Gently,” Stacie called.

“Gentwy,” Bella repeated as she slowed way down and crept close to Aubrey. She climbed up on the far side of the couch and crawled close until Aubrey reached out to pull her near for a hug and kiss. Bella giggled and kissed Aubrey sloppily on the cheek before she slid off the couch and ran to Emily for the same snuggle.

Stacie picked up her daughter and winked at her friends. “Pass the Bella test, General.”

Emily looked between the two women as she hugged Stacie and then closed the door. “What’s the Bella test?”

“I don’t need a nurse if she doesn’t wear me out,” Aubrey tried to laugh. “Then she said you and I should renegotiate every week if you should stay.” She panted slightly, trying to catch her breath around the heaviness she felt. “That doesn’t seem fair to you.” Aubrey felt tears trickle down her cheek and brushed them aside in frustration.

Emily crossed the distance in a heartbeat. She carefully hugged her upset friend. “Hey, it’s ok. It was just last week you were doing yoga with little miss. This has to be frustrating.”

Aubrey nodded as she cried into Emily’s shoulder. As she calmed down, she managed, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. It was probably too soon for that bundle of energy to visit.” Emily smiled and pulled back. “How is your breathing? Want to stay out here for a while?”

Aubrey nodded and wiped her eyes.

“Ok, here, let me sit on your good side.” Emily handed over the remote. “You drive. If you get tired,” she giggled and sang, “lean on me when you’re not strong.”

Aubrey smiled in spite of herself. “Never change, Em.”

“‘Kay,” Emily grinned and settled in for whatever Aubrey wanted to watch, still boggled she’d been asked to stay. 

  
In less than half an hour, Emily felt Aubrey slump up against her. Ever so carefully, she removed the remote from a limp hand, and slipped her left hand behind Aubrey and rested it on the sleeping woman’s hip. “I got you. It’s ok.” Emily whispered as she slowly lifted her feet up onto the coffee table. For the second time in a week, she gave in to the impulse to kiss the top of Aubrey’s head. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you; I promise.” Emily felt the woman stir briefly, then settle in closer. Emily smiled and wondered if Stacie was right, could she help Aubrey slow down and take care of herself? She wished she knew. With a soft sigh that belied her quickly beating heart, Emily allowed the next few shows to auto advance. Being all from the same username, none of the videos had a sudden increase in volume to wake the exhausted woman Emily held so gently. Emily finally turned the television off and started composing what she would say when Aubrey finally awoke. She was not quite finished when she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Just a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey has a reaction to her scheduled meds again and can’t decide what is real and what is a dream.

Aubrey awoke when the sun started to peek through the curtains. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she had her left arm resting on Emily’s stomach, and Emily had her left arm around Aubrey’s waist. She took a deep breath and lifted her hand to press against her now crimson face.

Emily stirred with the movement. “Hey, are you feeling better?” Emily stifled a yawn.

“Oh, I am so embarrassed. You must think me a total weakling. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean, I mean, oh my god, how stiff is your neck?” Aubrey asked.

“Shhhh, it’s ok. I volunteered last night after Bella wore you out. Remember?” Emily slowly extricated herself, albeit reluctantly, from the embrace. 

Aubrey nodded, “how do you put up with me?” She shook her head. “I’m difficult and demanding and change my mind every ten seconds.”

Emily tried to keep her smile in place, “I thought you might change your mind when Stacie wasn’t pressuring you. It’s ok.” Although her heart fell, she had sort of steeled herself for the possibility. “I hope you don’t think I was too familiar. You were just so exhausted, I thought letting sleep take you without interruption would be good for you.”

“Change my mind?” Aubrey ran back the events of the evening. 

“Anyway,” Emily kept up her brave front. “I still think I should stay another day or two, if you don’t mind. You really did push too hard yesterday.”

Aubrey shook her head. She looked into Emily’s eyes. “You don’t want to stay longer?”

Emily’s smile grew to be more natural. “I would love to stay longer. I really care about what happens to you.”

“I don’t know why,” Aubrey’s insecurities were at their worst. “But if you can put up with me,” she chewed on her lower lip, “I wouldn’t mind you staying.”

Emily felt her heart break, “oh my stars, Aubrey. Who has treated you so poorly that you think your friends just put up with you?” 

Aubrey dropped her head. “I’m the girl who puked at nationals. I’m the aca-nazi. I’m the General. They hated me for a full year, waiting for Beca to save the day. Chloe even chose Beca.” Big huge tear drops started to fall. “I couldn’t protect you all from Fergus. Beca had to save us again. Then I took you on tour and broke you.” Her shoulders started to shake. “My own father has no time for me, Em.”

Emily tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “First of all, your father is a jack ass. Second, I can’t speak for the others, Aubs, but I never hated you.” She slipped partially off the couch and down onto one knee so she could find Aubrey’s eyes. “I felt intimidated at first, I admit.” She smiled, “but I remember Beca running up to hug you at the lodge. The others did too. That didn’t feel like they hated you. Then, oh my god, you started to sing.” Emily was looking over Aubrey’s head, as if she were watching a movie in the air. “I swear, it was like listening to an angel.” She looked down at Aubrey again. “I have so much to thank you for.”

Aubrey lifted her head, amazed and surprised. “what did I do?”

“You made the Bellas a family. You taught me to lead. You let me belong. You found a way for us to come together again after three years of drifting. You believed in me.” Emily’s voice quavered. “Everything I am, you made me.”

Aubrey shook her head. “Everything you are, you already were. All I did was give you space to grow into it.”

Emily raised her hand to touch Aubrey’s cheek. “No one else did.”

Aubrey leaned forward and rested her head against Emily’s chest. “They are fools and idiots.”

Emily stayed where she was, stroking the blonde hair. Finally, she leaned forward and kissed the top of Aubrey’s head for the third time in a week. “I love you, Aubrey Posen. I have for five years. I’m sorry I’m young, I’m sorry I’m clumsy, I’m sorry I’m a coward. But I want to make sure you never feel this alone again. Let me help?”

Aubrey slowly lifted her head, trying to wrap her muddled mind around what Emily was saying. “You can’t. You have to write songs and change the world. You can, you know. Your songs draw people in, make them remember to be kind to themselves and each other. People identify with you.”

“I only write now when you inspire me.” Emily smiled through her tears. “You are my muse, Aubs. Nothing sounds right without you.”

Aubrey sobbed and rested her head against Emily’s chest again. Emily held her and comforted her as best she could, uncertain as to the reaction she received. She thought, you know, declaring her love would make everything better. She didn’t expect this. Her self-talk degenerated quickly into self-blame. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, but please, tell me. Let me fix it?” She brushed Aubrey’s hair out of the way. “Please, Aubs, what did I do?”

Aubrey shook her head, and when she looked up, she was half laughing. “It isn’t you,” she placed a hand on Emily’s cheek. “I’m broken in so many ways, Em. You are so sweet, and talented, and beautiful. I’m cold, and hard and driven to prove I’m not a waste of oxygen. Then I cry, and it hurts, and I cry harder.” The last bit was said almost gasping.

Emily gathered her into a gentle embrace again. “Shhhhh. I don’t see any of that. I see a powerful, brilliant, talented, gorgeous woman who may need to slow down a little to let her ribs heal.” She stroked hair and wished she could rub the sore back. “You know, the Japanese have a tradition of repair for broken vases by filling the cracks with gold to make a more beautiful vase after the breaking.” She pulled back to meet Aubrey’s eyes. “I only see the gold.”

“For now.” Aubrey shook her head sadly. “Someday, you will only see the cracks.”

“Wanna bet?” 

Aubrey laughed, surprised. “What?”

“Wanna bet.” Emily rocked back to lean against her heel. “What do you want to bet that I never tire of you, that I never see more of the cracks than I do the gold?”

“You can’t know that.” Aubrey tried to protest.

Emily smiled. “I can know that. We drifted apart after worlds. We drifted apart my sophomore year. We drifted apart my senior year. With my mother’s help, we drifted apart this last year. I always find myself drawn back to you.”

Aubrey’s shoulders sagged, “I have missed you every time.”

“So, bet me.” Emily smiled. “I’m not going to let you get away again.”

Aubrey put her head on Emily’s shoulder. “I can’t think anymore. Can we come up with the bet later?”

Emily nodded, “of course. Come on.” She nudged Aubrey back against the pillows, “need a pain pill?” When Aubrey nodded, Emily dug a half out of the bottle and handed it over with the water glass. Afterwards, she put the glass down and poked at Aubrey’s leg. “Move over.”

Aubrey stared blankly. “Why?”

“My feet fell asleep on the coffee table. I want more room.” Emily’s eyes danced as Aubrey obeyed. Emily climbed back on the couch and opened her arms. “Let’s get some more rest. I want you to remember when I kiss you.”

Aubrey smiled shyly but slipped into position on her good side up against Emily. For her part, Emily figured out where she could leave her hand so it wouldn’t fall in her sleep onto a sore spot. “There,” Emily smile triumphantly. “Now, shhhh, Aubs needs more sleep.”

Aubrey nodded and whispered. “So do Ems.” 

Emily smiled at the little joke and breathed a contented sigh before letting her mind drift over the possibilities of the next few days, especially that first kiss.

  
The next time Aubrey awoke, she was alone on the couch. She was propped in the corner, much like the first few days at home. She looked around and saw Chloe sitting in the overstuffed chair.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Chloe put her iPad down. 

“Fuzzy.” Aubrey was cranky. The whole thing had been a dream. “I think Bella was here yesterday.”

Chloe stood up and moved closer. She sat on the sofa and stroked Aubrey’s hair. “Yeah, Stacie said the Rug Rat wore you out. How’s your pain level?”

Aubrey paused to consider. “About a 4 and a half I’d say. Nothing sharp, but a constant ache.”

“4 and a half is better if not great.” Chloe smiled. “Want some coffee?” She stood up, assuming the answer was yes. “Scribbles should be back soon. She’s gone to pick up a new prescription for you.”

Aubrey felt both relief and confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Chloe waited until she had Aubrey’s coffee ready and brought it back. After she handed it over, she sat back down. “Scribbles says you are having problems with the pain medicine. You were pretty clear yesterday, then got fuzzy brain again, after Stacie and Bella left.”

“I believe her.” Aubrey sipped her coffee. “I really can’t tell when I am dreaming or awake.” She shook her head as if to clear it. “It’s disconcerting. And I think I keep crying all the time.”

“Poor Elf.” Chloe’s face was full of concern. “Scribbles called the urgent care and argued a good long time with them. They wanted to talk to you, but you were out cold. They wanted to see you again, but Emily finally convinced the doctor that saw you that we wanted less pain medicine, not more and he agreed to order a new prescription. He still wants to see you, but he agreed to wait a few more days on the weaker stuff.”

Aubrey nodded and smiled. “It’s really nice she went to bat for me.” 

Chloe chuckled despite her concern. “I think she has been taking mama bear lessons from Conrad.”

Aubrey looked up as the front door opened. She couldn’t help but smile at Emily as she came in. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Emily smiled in reply. “How are you feeling?”

“Fuzzy,” Chloe answered with Aubrey and they both laughed. “But pain around 4 and a half, right Bree?”

Aubrey nodded and sipped her coffee, suddenly reminded she was still not at her best. She wanted to be. She wanted to feel strong and capable again.

Emily looked at Chloe as if forgetting for a moment the other woman was here at her request. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Chloe.”

“My pleasure.” Chloe stood up, suddenly realizing she was a third wheel. She hid a smile. “Did you get something new?” Emily nodded. “Good. I will leave you guys to start your day for real.” She smiled at her best friend. “Get well, soon, Elf.”

“I’m trying to,” Aubrey sounded petulant.

“Well, be careful while you try.” Chloe leaned over and kissed the top of Aubrey’s head before giving Emily a hug on her way out. “Call if you need anything.”

Emily nodded. “Thanks,” she repeated as she closed the door. She turned to look at Aubrey again, with an intensity that made Aubrey nervous.

“What?” 

Emily shook her head and moved to place the new bottles of medicine on the nightstand. “The doctor said we can take these pills back for them to dispose of properly. We wouldn’t want to poison the sewer system.” She put the old bottle in her purse. “He also said some people just don’t do well on the strong stuff. He ordered 5 Tylenol-3 tablets in case the pain climbs above a 7, but I’m to take you in as soon as I can if it does. Since the first X-ray was inconclusive, he’ll want another if the pain gets worse.” She sat down beside Aubrey, “he likes the Bella test, though.”

Aubrey laughed, “so that wasn’t a dream?”

Emily shook her head. Her heart thumped as she realized Aubrey might not recall their early morning talk. “That wasn’t a dream.” She bit her lip nervously, “do you still want me to stay longer than the end of the week?”

Aubrey felt her heart jump, “we did make an arrangement, right?”

Emily smiled and softly said, “sit forward.” When Aubrey did so, Emily very carefully re-buttoned Aubrey’s shirt, so the two sides lined up evenly. “Oh, Aubs. I can’t wait until your head is clear.”

“Me either.” Aubrey complained before taking another sip of coffee.

“The second bottle is extra strength Tylenol. It’s just a stronger version of the over the counter stuff.” Emily put back on her more professional voice. “Ideally, one every four hours maximum.”

“Can I take as needed, paying attention to the time?” Aubrey asked, a little anxiously.

Emily nodded. “Again, if the pain gets worse, you can try 2 at a time, then be careful no more than 6 in 24 hours.” She smiled, “it’s all on the bottle.”

Aubrey nodded as her shoulders relaxed. “How long till the fuzzy feeling goes away?”

“I don’t know. You seemed ok yesterday until you over did it and started the pain meds again.” Emily stood up, “I think I’m going to get some coffee too. Are you hungry?”

“Not yet.” Aubrey shook her head. “Maybe with the second cup?” Emily nodded and headed to the kitchen. Aubrey watched her go and wondered what else wasn’t a dream.


	19. Distinctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey clears up what is real and what is a dream.

Emily was humming under her breath, putting together an eggplant Parmesan to cook in the oven for dinner. When she set the timer and closed the oven door, feeling quite proud of herself, she turned around and jumped. “Aubrey! How long have you been sitting there?”

Aubrey shrugged, “I don’t know. I woke up from my nap, did my breathing exercise, and thought a walk to the kitchen would be good for me.” She smiled, “you were busy, so I didn’t interrupt.” 

Emily grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and sat in one of the other kitchen chairs. She opened both bottles, handed one to Aubrey and took a swig from the other. “That sounds like good progress. Your head feels better?”

“I think so. I’m still sorting through memories to try and decide which were real and which were dreams.” Aubrey studied the table while she sipped at her water.

“Ah,” Emily considered what to say. “Well, do you remember offering to pay me to stay with you?”

Aubrey smiled behind the water bottle, “I wondered if I really said that. The offer stands.”

“Nice to know.” Emily smiled back. She tilted her head to one side. “What else do you remember?”

“I saw Bella yesterday. And Stacie was here. She started the conversation that led to me offering you a place to stay.” When Emily nodded, Aubrey continued. “I’m pretty confident we didn’t go to the aquarium.”

Emily laughed, “that is correct, we did not go to the aquarium. That was a dream.” 

“Have you been able to work with Beca at all?” Aubrey chewed on her lip.

“Nope, no redirecting,” Emily grinned and shook her finger at Aubrey. “We are sorting out dreams from memories for you.” 

Aubrey blushed. “Ok, I think I only dreamed about being at Barden again. Only it wasn’t really Barden. It looked different.” Aubrey laughed, “I don’t remember any wonkavators there.”

“Wonkavators?” Emily chuckled, “do tell.”

“I got into the elevator at the theater, but instead of going up, it went sideways and took me to the freshman dorms. Oh, god, Beca got on with those ear monstrosities,” Aubrey giggled, “and she wouldn’t even look at me. Then we went diagonally to the science building, where Stacie and Bella got on. But Bella was a teenager.”

Emily shook her head. “That was some good stuff you were taking. Anything more?”

“About the wonkavator or my memories?”

“Memories.” Emily shook her finger again. 

“Was Chloe here this morning?” Aubrey answered nervously.

Emily nodded, nearly beaming. “Yes! She was! While I went to the store.”

Aubrey’s smile grew bigger. “She said you told off the urgent care doctor.”

“I did. I was not ready to toss you in a car or call an ambulance because he over prescribed. He wants to see you or wants you to see your primary care in a couple of days.” Emily’s eyes danced. “Any memory of a bet we are supposed to discuss terms of?”

Aubrey’s eyes widened. “A bet?” Her voice squeaked.

Emily scooted her chair closer. “Yeah,” she reached out with one hand and drew circles on the back of Aubrey’s free hand. “You seem under the mistaken impression I will get tired of you.”

Aubrey’s eyes brightened as tears sprang to fill them. “I didn’t dream...” she broke off. 

“Nope.” Emily moved her head around to try and catch Aubrey’s eyes. When she finally did, she smiled warmly. “I hope you remember I told you I only see the gold that fills in the cracks.” She paused and added sincerely, “I hope you remember I told you I love you.”

Aubrey swallowed and tried to sit up straighter. “That’s very sweet, Emily.”

Emily was not going to let her retreat, however. “If you don’t love me back, it’s ok.” A wry smile crossed Emily’s face. “I’ll still love you. I will just have to be ok with being friend-zoned.” She shrugged. “But I will never think you are anything but beautiful, powerful, brilliant and talented.”

Aubrey just stared in amazement. “But your mother....”

“My mother can get over herself.” Emily snorted. “I am willing to face whatever crap she wants to throw my way, if I have you on my side.” 

“Oh, Em.” Aubrey’s voice wavered. “What about your career? Your music? You will have appearances to make and tours. You will be too busy for me.”

Emily shook her head. “Much as I loved performing with Beca, I wonder if the touring life is for me. I hated we couldn’t just enjoy the fair. I hated sleeping on a bus!” She laced her fingers through Aubrey’s. “I’d rather watch a documentary with you.”

Aubrey caught Emily by surprise and leaned forward. She pressed her lips to Emily’s, a little tentatively. Emily leaned closer to press harder back, nibbling at Aubrey’s upper lip. Aubrey giggled and nibbled Emily’s lower lip in return until their tongues began to dance and tease. When they finally broke apart, Emily was on her knee, one hand on Aubrey’s thigh while the other still held her hand. Aubrey’s free hand was tangled in Emily’s hair. Aubrey whispered, “I’ve dreamt about doing that for the longest time. If this is another dream, don’t wake me up.”

“I’m not a dream, Aubrey Posen.” Emily squeezed both thigh and hand. “I’m right here, where I have always wanted to be.” 

Aubrey rested her forehead against Emily’s. “It’s so hard to believe.” 

“Believe it,” Emily’s heart was pounding a mile a minute. “You’ve been sitting up for a pretty long time. How are you feeling?”

“Really?” Aubrey leaned back to look at Emily and laughed. “That’s what you ask me now?”

Emily leaned closer to capture Aubrey’s lips for another kiss. “I was taught by the best to plan. Trust me, I have plans,” she nearly growled the word. “And you need to be healthy for us to enjoy them.”

Aubrey blushed. “I must admit, I’m in an even bigger hurry to recuperate now.”

“Come on,” Emily stood, “show me how well you can stand up on your own.”

“It really is frustrating, all the things a sore back gets in the way of,” Aubrey grumbled. She released her hold on Emily’s hand while she stood, slowly but triumphantly. “I can even walk back to the sofa.” She carefully turned, but then walked in almost normal steps to the sofa and lowered herself carefully down. She looked over at Emily. “See?”

Emily followed and sat down beside her. “Pain level?”

Aubrey sighed. “About a three, but if I sit here for a bit, it should go down to two.”

“No pain meds?”

“No pain meds,” Aubrey confirmed.

Emily nodded. “Good. I don’t think you are ready for another Bella test quite yet.” 

Aubrey shook her head. “I’d kind of like a few days, just us.” She bit her lower lip.

“Hey, that’s my job.” Emily winked as she leaned in to do just that. Eventually she broke free and laughed. “You are quite the distraction, Miss Posen. So, no meds, pain a three, did your breathing exercises.”

Aubrey interrupted, “I like my new breathing exercises better.”

Emily laughed, “see? Distractions!” She tried to remember what else to ask, “right. Had a nap about an hour ago?” Aubrey nodded, a slight smirk on her face. “And dinner won’t be ready for another hour.” Emily scooted and rested against the sofa back. “Sounds like just enough time for a documentary.”

Aubrey slid closer and tucked in tight to Emily’s side. As she felt an arm close around her shoulder, she wanted to thank whoever rear ended her. She sighed contentedly. “You really love me?”

“Believe it,” Emily whispered into her hair. “I’ll do whatever it takes until you do.”

Aubrey rested her head on Emily’s chest and smiled. “Please, don’t be a dream.”

Emily squeezed gently and turned on the television. It would take some time, but she knew eventually Aubrey would believe.


	20. On the Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey starts to realize it isn't a dream; Emily really enjoys taking care of her.

“Come on, sleepy head, let’s get you to bed.”

Aubrey stirred at Emily’s voice. She realized she was resting her face on a hand she was holding. “Comfy.”

Emily smiled as she felt her heart swell. “Oh, my stars, you are adorable.”

“The aca-nazi is not adorable.” Aubrey said without moving.

Emily kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “Mmmm, I may have to dispute that, although if I’m the only one who knows, I could live with that.”

Aubrey smiled and kissed the hand she held. “I’m still dreaming?”

“Not a chance.” Emily brushed hair out of Aubrey’s face. “But you will feel better after a good night’s unmuddled sleep. Let’s get you settled in your room?”

“No.” Aubrey cuddled closer, “my hand.”

Emily stifled a giggle. “It sure is. Ok, we can stay here, but can I change positions some?”

Aubrey reluctantly sat up. “I’m being silly.”

“You are being adorable. Here,” Emily shifted the pillow cocoon Aubrey had used and made herself a space in the corner of the el. “Now, you make yourself comfy again. You can use me as a pillow, or just keep my hand, or whatever you want.”

It was only with much restraint that Aubrey kept from saying “want you.” She was still a couple of days away from that much activity. Instead she nodded and laid on her right side with her head supported by a pillow pressed against Emily’s side. She laid a hand palm side up and waited for Emily to rest her hand in it. “Comfy?”

Emily nodded, then managed, “comfy.” The sweet gesture was so trusting and vulnerable that she felt like she just learned to love Aubrey more. “G’night, Aubs.”

“G’night, love,” Aubrey closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Emily swallowed against the lump in her throat. With her free hand, she toyed with Aubrey’s hair, sometimes tucking wayward strands out of her face, sometimes just running her hand in long strokes across the length of it. She couldn’t have told you how long she lay there, watching Aubrey sleep. She didn’t care.

  
When she awoke the next morning there was no hand holding hers. Her eyes flew open, but she relaxed soon after when she saw Aubrey was sitting up, barely beyond Emily’s resting palm, looking at her iPad. “Hey, you look better.”

Aubrey looked up from the iPad, put it aside and adjusted her seat so she could see Emily. “You looked tired, even in your sleep.” Aubrey reached over and tucked a strand of Emily’s hair out of her eyes. “You aren’t supposed to sacrifice you for me.”

Emily caught the hand and kissed the palm. “It was a little scary, seeing what the meds were doing to you. It was hard enough when you couldn’t breathe comfortably, but to see you confused and muddled was really weird.”

Aubrey let her fingers trace Emily’s face. “You are too good to me.”

“Not possible.” Emily smiled, “how’s the pain?”

“Mmmm, maybe a one and a half. If I don’t tense up, and don’t move too fast, I feel pretty good.” 

Emily nodded, “good! I know it’s frustrating. You are just into the second week. The doctor said this is when you start to feel better because the visible bruises will be yellowing. Unfortunately, it takes longer for the muscles down below to heal. There still is a chance you cracked one of those ribs, and that takes even longer to heal.”

Aubrey sighed and nodded, “so we have the Bella test.”

“Yeah. Stacie said she will come and help you with some gentle stretches to help you feel looser.” 

“Another day?” Aubrey begged. “I’d like one day that feels like maybe we could pretend to be all domestic.”

Emily scooted over. Aubrey could feel Emily’s breath, “I won’t be pretending.” Emily smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Aubrey’s lips. “I don’t know what you want and I’m afraid I know what you fear. I want to do all sorts of domestic stuff with you. I want to keep cooking for you. I want to shop for sheets and towels. I want to argue over which way the toilet paper hangs. I want to split up the chores so you can yell at me when I do one wrong.” She kissed Aubrey on each cheek. “I want to spend my life telling you how amazing you are.”

Aubrey listened, her face softening at the list. “Oh, my stars, I want those things, too. I never,” she broke off, “I used to think I’d missed that chance.”

“You were just waiting for me and didn’t know it,” Emily winked.

“Oh, aren’t you full of yourself,” Aubrey teased before reaching up to put both arms around Emily’s neck. “Though you aren’t wrong.”

Emily chuckled, then her eyes widened, “Aubs, look at what you are doing! You lifted your left arm to shoulder height!”

Aubrey looked at the arm in question, now draped around Emily. “You inspire me.”

“You are going to be back cracking the whip at your company in no time.” Emily’s eyes danced.

“Mmm, might need to talk to a certain song writer who has been slacking off.” Aubrey teased before taking her turn to kiss Emily tenderly. “Although I heard it was for a good cause.”

Emily giggled, “you should talk to Beca first. I haven’t exactly been slacking off.”

Aubrey arched a brow. “You have managed to write around this chaos?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Emily smiled, “you may not remember, but I did say you were my muse.”

“When do I get to hear it?”

“Them. More than one. But we are still working on the demos.” Emily blushed, “I hope you like them.”

“I’m sure I will.” Aubrey reluctantly pulled her left arm down, “that’s as long as it will let me do that.”

Emily reached behind her, took a hold of the remaining hand and brought it around to kiss the palm. “I’ll take that as my cue to start the coffee.”

Aubrey nodded, “one of these days, I’ll surprise you by making it.”

Emily stood up and offered Aubrey a hand. “I look forward to it.”

Aubrey took the hand but put virtually no weight on it as she stood, “so do I.” She smiled as they headed to the kitchen. She almost felt normal. And it wasn’t a dream. 

“Sit, sit.” Emily gestured for Aubrey to take her place at the table. 

“I am not a dog, Em.” Aubrey laughed.

Emily chuckled, “I did not mean to imply you were. I just don’t want to run over you as I move about.” She stopped by the chair and kissed Aubrey’s cheek. “I am so going to spoil you.” 

Aubrey shook her head, “you are being silly.”

“Wanna bet?” Emily smirked as she reminded Aubrey of the other bet that they had yet to set terms to. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes and refused to answer. 

Emily got started. The last time Aubrey had clear memories of Emily in the kitchen was at the Bella house. It had been a near disaster. Aubrey thought about teasing the woman, but discovered she enjoyed watching the accomplished cook that gangly sophomore had become. Emily filled the carafe for coffee and put it on to brew. While she waited, she pulled out a carton of eggs, a collection of veggies and several cheeses. She hummed under her breath as she chopped up kale, arugula, mushrooms and tomatoes. When the veggies were ready, she started up the stove and heated the pan. She dropped a bit of butter she kept at room temperature into the pan and swirled it around. Aubrey wished she had a better view, but from her vantage point there were times she was guessing at Emily’s activities by the movement of her arms.

After beating a couple of eggs together, Emily poured them into the pan and left them to cook while she placed two pieces of bread into the toaster. She poured two cups of coffee, one of which she put two spoons of sugar into and stirred. This cup she placed in front of Aubrey with a wink. She poured vanilla creamer in the second cup, stirred it, took a quick sip and then headed back to the pan. After shaking it and working it with her spatula, with a deft flick of the wrist, she flipped the eggs. Smiling proudly, she sprinkled some vegan cheddar and Asiago cheese in first, followed by some of each veggie, and a little more cheese. Emily then folded the eggs over and pressed the toaster button. Just as she flipped the eggs again, the toast popped up. She buttered both pieces and placed them on the plate before sliding the omelet out of the pan to join it. She sprinkled a teaspoon of vegetarian Parmesan on top and brought the plate to Aubrey. “Don’t let it get cold.”

Aubrey just stared. “You are amazing! When did you learn to cook like that?” 

Emily laughed and started to repeat the process. “One of my Bellas, Stephanie, was in culinary school. Well, actually, she studied hospitality, but our favorite year was the year she spent learning to cook. She decided she would learn best by teaching, and I was a willing pupil.” She glanced over, “I got tired of burning everything from pancakes to popcorn.” She brought her attention back to her preparations. “You are letting it get cold.”

“I’ll have the toast, but I want to eat with you.” Aubrey replied.

“Have I mentioned how adorable you are?” Emily asked as she worked. 

Aubrey pretended to be offended. “I am not. I am being a good dining companion and hostess.”

Emily chuckled. “Whatever you say, Aubs.” 

True to her word, Aubrey nibbled on one of the slices of toast while she watched Emily finish. When they were both seated, Emily lifted her coffee cup as if in a toast. Aubrey lifted hers but arched an eyebrow.

“To many more breakfasts, lunches, and dinners together.” Emily offered.

Aubrey smiled and clinked their mugs. They each sipped to seal the wish before putting the cups down to eat. “I’m really touched you put this much thought into your shopping.”

Emily shrugged, “it isn’t hard. It would be if I were still on a student’s income. Vegetarian cheeses add up in a hurry, but then I’d just alternate weeks to get various flavors. Besides,” Emily looked up from her meal, “you are worth it.”

Aubrey felt a flush cross her face. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then eat.” Emily teased and took another bite. “We should call for an appointment with your primary physician.”

Aubrey’s blush got deeper, “I never selected one.”

Emily nodded, “Chloe said you were running yourself into the ground. I guess taking time for checkups was time you didn’t have.”

Aubrey shifted in her seat, uncomfortably.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Emily looked up with a warm smile. “I bet you are not the only one. I’ll have to figure out what to do now. I was expecting insurance through the job. I sure as hell don’t want to go back on my mom’s.”

“We can get you insurance through my company.” Aubrey pointed out.

Emily nodded, “thanks. Back to the point, though, you need a second X-ray to make sure none of the ribs cracked.”

Aubrey shrugged. “I don’t think they did. I feel much better now. I wonder if I would have felt better earlier if I hadn’t had those pain pills.”

“Maybe, but you should get checked anyway.” Emily put her fork down which made Aubrey look up at her. “I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”

Aubrey swallowed at the earnest statement. “I’ll try to take better care, Em. I promise,”

Emily nodded, “I’ll hold you to that. In the meantime, will you let me take you back to the urgent care? The doctor may agree you don’t need an X-ray, but he wanted you to see someone when you weren’t loopy.”

“All right,” Aubrey sighed, “I hate doctors.”

Emily chose to take her win. She’d follow up on Aubrey’s hatred of doctors another time. “Thank you. Now eat up! It really isn’t very good cold.”

Aubrey took another bite then teased, “isn’t that what microwaves are for?” 

“I should leave you to tv dinners.” Emily mock growled before returning her attention to her plate. All of this teasing was good. Maybe Aubrey was on the mend at last.


	21. Getting Back in the Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella chat! And Stacie comes to check on Aubrey.

Aubrey: hey Hobbit   
Beca: you live!  
Aubrey: yeah, brain sort of intact and everything.  
Beca: heard meds made things worse not better. Beale was worried.  
Aubrey: appreciate that. Hey, you and Junk getting stuff done?  
Beca: yeah. She got on a cool tear. You’re gonna like it.  
Beca: you up for a Bella chat?   
Aubrey: text yeah, not quite talking.  
Beca: easy. Hang on.

Beca: roll call, pitches!  
Aubrey: I’m in.  
Chloe: Bree!  
Flo: Chica! Feel better?  
Jessica: nice to  
Ashley: see you, General!  
Esther: good, no need to exorcise a demon out of you!  
Flo: madre a mia  
CR: Flo, Esther is so giving you shit. Nice to see you, General  
Amy: about time you returned to the living, Posen!  
Stacie: Bella will be so happy. She misses Bee.  
Emily: she’s not quite ready for the Bella test, but much better, Stac.  
Chloe: so, the med change helped?

Aubrey wiped tears from her face. She had not expected such a warm reception. She picked up her phone to answer.

Aubrey: yeah, Elf. Apparently, I should avoid most scheduled drugs.  
Emily: took a week of arguing with the doctor, but she seems to be in there now  
Stacie: I’m sorry if Bella made things worse.  
Aubrey: not a chance. It was lovely to see her.  
Jessica: she really  
Ashley: misses Bee.  
Esther: what do you girls say to a Bella night in another week or so?  
CR: two weeks, I have a weekend off.  
Flo: I thought you and Esther worked for Chloe.  
CR: Chloe’s put me back into flight school.  
Esther: and I think two weeks should give the General enough time to be ready for us.  
Aubrey: I may not yet be ready to drink with you girls, but it would be nice to see you.  
Amy: I’ll book a suite.  
Chloe: just stay here, Amy. We have plenty of room. Just like the Bella house.  
Emily: Cap? You still on?  
Beca: yeah, Scribbles. Just enjoying you all.  
Amy: Scribbles?  
Beca: Yeah, Ames. She isn’t a kid anymore and she writes like crazy.  
Flo: I like it  
Amy: Ok, I’ll live with it. You sure you are ok, General?  
Aubrey: Yeah, Ames, thanks. 

Emily looked up at Aubrey and squeezed her thigh, “maybe they think more highly of you than you believed?”

Aubrey nodded and smiled through her tears. “I didn’t think anyone would miss me.”

Emily leaned up and kissed Aubrey tenderly, “I would.” Then she nibbled on Aubrey’s lip. “I can hardly wait for your clean bill of health.”

Aubrey laughed in spite of her tears. “Control that impulse, Junk. We are still on a chat.” She looked down to see what she had missed.

Esther: If people need a place to stay, we have room at our place, too.   
CR: yeah, and we’re across the street from Bella house 2 so easy to come and go.  
Chloe: between the two houses, even the locals can stay closer. It’ll be like old times.  
Stacie: well, almost. I never lived with Aubrey, and now I have Bella.  
Beca: oh, yeah, Scribbles and Aubrey weren’t with us the whole time. I forgot.  
Flo: I was only a Bella for three years, Chica.  
Beca: damn, is that right? You three have been so important, I forget there wasn’t always all eleven of us.   
Chloe: me too.  
Esther: so, two weeks?  
Amy: yeah, since I’m not getting the suite, I’ll cater.  
Chloe: oooh, what are you serving, Amy?  
Amy: you’ll find out.  
Stacie: I’ll be there.  
Flo: me too  
Ashley: we can’t  
Jessica: wait!  
CR: it will be good to see you all  
Esther: especially you, General.  
Stacie: Yep, gotta count fingers and toes.  
Chloe: Aubrey, you there?  
Beca: Scribbles, you guys ok?

Emily blushed and answered.

Emily: sorry, Cap. A certain General felt touched by the love.  
Beca: don’t go soft, Posen. But we are glad you are ok.  
Chloe: it’s ok, Elf. You don’t have to be strong all the time.  
Flo: Si! As familia, we take turns!  
CR: damn right, Flo  
Amy: you let me know if you guys need anything, Scribbles.  
Emily: thanks Ames.  
Stacie: we have to start yoga, Bree. Gotta get your flexibility back.  
Beca: flexible? Posen?  
Chloe: be nice.  
Aubrey: it’s ok, Chloe. If she was nice, I’d have to ask Esther for an exorcism.  
Flo: madre a mia   
CR: you are so easy, Flo.  
Amy: I’m off, pitches. See you in two weeks.  
Aubrey: see you in two weeks. Thanks ladies.  
Flo: de nada. See you in two weeks.  
Emily: see you then!

Emily put her phone down and half watched as the rest of the goodbyes flitted by. “You ok?”

Aubrey nodded, “just tired of crying all of the time.”

“At least these are happy tears,” Emily used her thumb to dry some off of Aubrey’s cheek.

“All this started by asking Beca what she thought of the work you two are doing,” Aubrey laughed shakily.

Emily chuckled, “that’s what you get for being impatient. You get diverted and reminded you are loved. Wait, does that mean we just rewarded you for being nosy?”

Aubrey nodded with a tearful grin. “I think it does.”

“Ah, shit.” Emily’s teasing smile belied the cursing. “I’ll have to talk to Cap about that.” She stood up, “time for a walk? It’s a nice day. We could walk the block.”

Aubrey took the offered hand and stood, still enjoying she didn’t need the help. “That sounds like a lovely way to exercise.”

Emily grinned mischievously, “I can think of others.”

“Mind out of the gutter, Junk.” Aubrey laughed, “although this may be the second longest week of my life.”

“What was the longest?”

“Last week, when I kept dreaming you loved me.” Aubrey placed a hand on Emily’s cheek.

Emily closed her eyes and leaned into the caress, “it wasn’t a dream.”

Aubrey smiled fondly, “that still amazes me. But waking up to bruised ribs and uncertainty made it a very long week.”

“Mmmm, I can imagine,” Emily reached up, took the hand off her cheek and kissed the palm before linking their fingers together. “Let’s go take that walk.”

Aubrey nodded and let Emily lead. For the first time in her adult life, she willingly let someone else lead.

  
Two hours later, Emily opened the door when she heard a knock. “Oh, hey, Stac! Aubrey’s asleep. We took a walk around the block and it wore her out.” She waved for the dancer to come in. “No Bella?”

Stacie gave Emily a one-armed hug, “Nope, Bella is with Ashley and Jessica making cupcakes. I had sort of hoped to talk to Bree about her recovery.”

“I expect she will be up soon. Her naps are down to less than an hour.” Emily turned when she reached the living room sofa. “Want anything?” 

“Water would be great,” Stacie smiled then added, “well, hello.”

“I thought I heard the door,” Aubrey walked in, rubbing one eye. She moved to sit on the sofa and smiled when Emily returned with a bottle of water for her as well. She dropped a light kiss on the hand passing the bottle over her shoulder. “Thanks.”

Stacie arched an eyebrow and looked at Emily, who only had eyes for Aubrey. She decided not to say anything although it was hard to keep the grin off her face. Clearing her throat to remind the cute pair that she was in the room, she said, “you look much better than the last time I saw you, Bree.”

Aubrey looked at Stacie and blushed lightly. “I feel better.”

“Good! I was wondering what you thought about doing a light diagnostic stretch. Mostly, I want to see if you can get down on the floor easily, do a modified lotus and a few other lower body poses, and get back up on the sofa.” Stacie was all business.

“I’m a little nervous about getting up and down that low, Stac.” Aubrey hesitated, “my back feels better, but I haven’t tried to use my arms to lift me much.”

Stacie nodded, “I know what you mean. If Scribbles will spot,” she looked up at the young lady who nodded, “then I think you should consider using your legs as much as possible. It still won’t be easy; your core is what keeps you upright and it’s been feeling pretty abused of late.” Aubrey snorted and nodded. “Let me show you.” Stacie demonstrated scooting forward on the couch and sliding one leg down as she rotated. Then, using the sofa as a brace, she slipped her second knee to the floor. Now kneeling, Stacie could bend at the hip and curl her legs under her before extending them and finish sitting flat on the floor.

“I’m both horrified and intrigued,” Aubrey laughed. “Horrified that the simple act of sitting on the floor takes so many steps but intrigued it might work.”

Stacie looked up at Emily, who had taken position nearby. 

“Let’s give it a try, Aubs. If it starts to hurt anywhere, relax and I will catch you.” Emily was also all business, although the care she took with Aubrey was still sweet to see.

With her tongue slightly extended from her mouth in concentration, Aubrey tried to replicate Stacie’s actions. There was one wince, and Emily moved forward, but she backed off when Aubrey shook her head. Once she was on the floor she exhaled loudly then grinned. “I did it!”

Stacie nodded proudly, then asked “what was the problem?”

Aubrey glanced up to apologize to Emily. “It was my fault, I started to move too fast and felt a pull. It wasn’t real pain, just a tug.”

Emily relaxed and smiled. She moved over to the overstuffed chair to watch as Stacie tested the extent of Aubrey’s range of motion. 

“The important thing here is to see how far down that tug you feel goes. Stop the second you feel tight. Today is not the day to push. Am I clear?” Stacie looked sternly at Aubrey.

“Yes, Legs,” Aubrey smirked back. “I’ll be a good girl.”

Stacie smiled, “ok, first take the easy position. I tell Bella it’s crisscross apple sauce.” She winked at Emily who laughed. When Aubrey sat that way, Stacie noticed she was slightly hunched forward. “Uncross your legs and just tuck one against the other. Both or neither can be bent. Play around until you feel you can sit up straight.

Aubrey obeyed, and finally ended up with her right leg extended and her left foot pressed against her right thigh.

“Good! So, what was tugging?” Stacie asked.

“I’m not sure.” 

“But it was difficult to sit up straight with your legs crossed?” 

Aubrey nodded. “I think my back tugged more, but my chest protested the stretch too.”

Stacie nodded, “the diagnosis was that the seatbelt held you in, but also threw you back against the seat?”

Emily spoke up. “Yes, the belt locked. It kept her from going through the windshield or even hitting the steering wheel, but it didn’t keep her from injury.”

“Got it.” Stacie then suggested a couple of other poses, asking the same questions as Aubrey modified to her comfort level. “Very good!” Stacie smiled her encouragement. “We will definitely want to work on strengthening your core as we work, but you have more flexibility than I feared. Are you ready to try and return to the sofa?”

Aubrey nodded. She was sweating as much as if she had run a marathon, but she felt exhilarated at what she had accomplished. She didn’t see Emily move over to spot her as she concentrated on using her legs to get back up again. This time, she wobbled as she tried to get the first leg up onto the couch. 

Emily caught her, and murmured, “it’s ok, I got you,” and helped her regain her balance and her seat.

“Getting up is always the hardest, Bree.” Stacie stood up and pulled a towel out of her bag. She handed it over. “It will take a little time to get all the way back. But you will,” she smiled at her friend as Aubrey wiped her face and toweled her hair.

“How can I lose so much in such a short time?”

“The muscles are not healed quite yet. When they are, you will make rapid progress. Be kind to you, your body is pretty unhappy.” Stacie looked into the drawn face, “we probably did a little too much. You said you two took a walk today?”

Emily nodded, “she managed about thirty minutes.”

Stacie winced, “I should have asked that first.”

Aubrey shook her head, “no, I really appreciate this, Stac. It’s like working my way back to normal. The Bella chat, walking, doing yoga. I almost feel like me.”

“I’ll check on you day after tomorrow. Scribbles? We should coordinate so she takes long walks on days I’m not coming by.” Stacie suggested.

“My fault, Stac. I didn’t realize the Bella chat suggestion meant today,” Emily rubbed the back of her neck.

Stacie stood and hugged Emily. “We will figure it out, but I think I should leave the General to rest. Are you good?”

Emily nodded, “yeah,” she smiled as she looked at Aubrey. “I’ll take care of her.”

Stacie smiled and nodded, squeezing Emily again before she crossed over to kiss Aubrey on the head. She said something Emily couldn’t hear, which made Aubrey blush, then winked as she headed out the door.

After Emily closed and locked it, she turned to Aubrey. “What did she say?”

Aubrey looked up and met Emily’s eyes. “She said love looks good on us.”

Emily smiled and moved to sit next to her girl. “I bet it does. It sure looks good on you.” 

Aubrey tucked in close to Emily’s side and relaxed. “One of these days, I won’t fall asleep the minute you hold me.” She murmured as she yawned.

“And that will be the day we know you finally got this beat.” Emily whispered as she closed an arm protectively around Aubrey. She picked up the remote and found a quiet documentary to lull her girl to sleep.


	22. A Storm Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tells her dad about Aubrey, then gets some much needed advice from Jessica and Ashley.

Emily: hi, dad.  
Dad: what’s up, kiddo? Still mad at your mom?  
Emily: sort of.   
Dad: what can I do?  
Emily: well, how is mom gonna react if I met someone?  
Dad: that’s great, honey! She will be over the moon!  
Emily: there’s more.  
Dad: ok. What’s wrong?  
Emily: nothing for me, just not sure how you guys are going to react.  
Dad: I’m not following.  
Emily: a) didn’t get the dorm job, b) lost the workshop job c) got a new contract with Epic d) started dating a woman.  
Dad: that’s a lot to unpack. What are you doing for money?  
Emily: signing bonus.  
Dad: you have a place to stay? You can use the townhouse, you know.  
Emily: yeah but started at Beca’s. Now living with my girlfriend.  
Dad: I don’t care who you love, kiddo. But isn’t that sorta of fast? You’ve been back in Georgia less than two months.  
Emily: I’m dating Aubrey.  
Dad:   
Dad:   
Dad: the Bella your mom told off.  
Emily: yeah. Short form: I’ve had a crush for years. She was in a car accident, I got scared I would lose her, worse than just drifting apart.  
Emily: she loves me too. Just afraid she will get in my way.  
Dad: in the way of what?  
Emily: she thinks I could make it in music, like really big singer/songwriter.  
Dad: is that what you want?  
Emily: I just want to be with her.   
Dad: ok. Then I’m on your side. Here’s the thing. Your mom got tired of waiting. She’s on her way to the townhouse. She’ll be there tomorrow.  
Emily: she came to Georgia?  
Dad: she’s on her way. If she gives you any trouble, you call me.   
Emily: I don’t want to cause a problem between you.  
Dad: you won’t. She needs to remember a conversation we had 35 years ago.  
Emily: my turn to not follow.  
Dad: that’s because we never told you what she gave up in order to marry me.  
Emily: oh. Oh!  
Dad: yeah, kiddo. I guess I should stop calling you that.   
Emily: I’ll always be your kiddo.   
Dad: thanks, Em. Enjoy your girl before hurricane Katie arrives.  
Emily: thanks for the warning. I’ll try to head her off at the pass.  
Dad: love you.  
Emily: love you too, dad.

Emily put down her phone and Aubrey grew concerned by the look on Emily’s face. Aubrey put her iPad down. “What’s wrong?”

Emily tried to smile, “on the plus side, dad is being very supportive. On the minus side, mom is apparently on her way to Georgia to confront me about the cold shoulder.” She shrugged, “she should be at the townhouse tomorrow. I guess I’ll go there to have it out with her.”

Aubrey’s eyes hardened. “Not without me.”

“You are not 100% yet, Aubs. Let me do this.”

“Nope. We are in all the way or not at all. You chose me; I’m going to be there. I understand Katherine Junk Hardon can be a force of nature, but she hasn’t come up against a Posen protecting those we love.” Aubrey’s jaw was set, and Emily could see she was not going to win this round.

“Dad said to enjoy each other before Hurricane Katie arrives. He also said to call if she gives us any trouble. He wants to remind her what she gave up in order to marry him.” Emily moved closer to cuddle.

Aubrey leaned back. “You know about that, don’t you?” When Emily shook her head, Aubrey nodded. “You really should have read the Bella history I gave you.”

“My mom is in there? I mean other than being a captain and having a five-octave range and some move she created.” Emily rolled her eyes.

“Katherine Junk would have out Beca’d Beca if she hadn’t gotten married.” Aubrey smiled, “your mom was famous for her time. She had offers for Broadway, television and movies. Everyone thought she was going to be the next EGOT.”

“My mom.” Emily blinked.

Aubrey nodded, “she was discovered during a college musical. Someone offered her representation, and before graduation she had audition requests and rumors of offers without audition.” Aubrey snuggled up closer to Emily. “That’s why it’s so hard for me to let you pass up your chance. Your mom may think you are making her mistake.”

Emily considered for a while. “Well, first, she has to realize it’s my mistake to make. Second, she never seemed to regret it. She has always been supportive until last year.”

“Maybe she had a delayed reaction to possibly losing you?” Aubrey suggested softly. 

“Whose side are you on?” Emily laughed.

Aubrey leaned up and kissed Emily’s jaw. “Yours. Always yours. I just know how hard it was for me every time I thought I lost you.”

Emily squeezed gently and rested her cheek against Aubrey’s head. “Well, I know that feeling too. Anyway, it’s my decision. If we can figure out a way for me to do music without leaving your side again, I will consider it. If you can’t come with me, then we don’t tour. If we can’t come up with a different way to market my singing, then I will try to keep writing songs as long as I can be relevant.” She smiled against Aubrey’s hair, “after that I will rely on my hot girlfriend to take care of me.”

Aubrey giggled, “god, I feel all of sixteen when you call me that.” She shook her head. “Anyway, I am ready for anything your mom can throw at us, now that I know you love me.”

“Is that really all I had to do to avoid the shitstorm of the last 18 months?”

“Afraid so,” Aubrey looked up and smiled apologetically. “I thought your mom was quoting you. I thought you blamed me or hated me.”

Emily kissed the upturned face. “I never could. I thought you all were mad at me for bailing. I guess that wasn’t reasonable. Sometimes I would call Chloe when mom made me mad. But the only one I heard from the entire time was Amy. She teased she missed having someone to yell at.”

Aubrey smiled again, this time a little more naturally. “Amy is good people behind her brash facade. I couldn’t contact you because of your mom. I’m afraid Chloe and Beca were too busy with their therapy and new relationship to realize they needed to call you. Most of the others wait for one of the captains to call for a chat. We didn’t have many last year.”

“Stacie did text on occasion. She sent pictures of Bella or asked me to call and sing to her again. But it wasn’t very regular.” Emily remembered.

“Stacie is a loyal friend,” Aubrey chuckled. “If it were not for the Bellas, I think she would be the kind to call after three years and pick up right where a friendship left off. She never forgets you were friends.”

Emily laughed, “that sounds about right.” She took a deep breath. “I really don’t know what my mom is going to say. Are you sure I can’t take the first argument, about me not calling? Then we can have you in round two when I tell her we are dating?”

Aubrey shook her head stubbornly, “I’d rather just rip the band aid off, Em. I want to know if she is with us or against us. You said your dad was for us. If it was anyone but me, would you worry how she felt about your date being a woman?”

“No,” Emily admitted.

“Then let’s get it over with. Hopefully, she can see how I feel about you, and that I always want what’s best for you, even when I think it’s not me.” Aubrey swallowed hard, “because I do, you know.”

Emily nodded, “and I know that I am my best self around you, Aubrey Posen. You are what is best for me.” She smiled and kissed the upturned face again. “Now settle down and pick a program. I don’t want you getting a stiff neck, and I want to see how long you last before falling asleep. I have a vested interest in your health.”

“I guess I’m not the only one feeling like a teenager.” Aubrey teased as she picked up the remote.

Emily chose not to respond. It seemed safer.

  
Sure enough, Aubrey was asleep before the episode was over. Emily stroked the soft hair for a moment, then picked up her phone.

Emily: guys?  
Jessica: what’s up?  
Ashley: everything ok?  
Emily: dunno. My mom was shitty to Aubrey last year.  
Ashley: how  
Jessica: shitty?  
Emily: told her not to contact me. I got mad and stopped talking to my mom. She’s on her way here tomorrow.  
Jessica: oh my  
Ashley: that is  
Jessica: a mess.  
Ashley: how can   
Jessica: we help?  
Emily: well, there’s more.  
Emily: Aubrey and I started dating. I really care about her. I’m worried my mom is gonna be nasty.  
Jessica: have you talked  
Ashley: to your dad?  
Emily: yeah. He’s being great. Aubrey wants to go with me to see my mom, though.  
Ashley: I think that’s a good idea.  
Jessica: me too.  
Emily: you do? Even though my mom was shitty, and Aubrey is still recovering?  
Ashley: you said you care about her.  
Jessica: does she care about you?  
Emily: yeah. She says she does.  
Ashley: then you gotta do this  
Jessica: together. You two will be stronger  
Ashley: working together.  
Emily: you think so?  
Ashley: Nope  
Jessica: know so.  
Ashley: I have two dads. They told me stories about coming out to family.  
Ashley: it can suck. But if you stand together you know you have each other’s back.  
Jessica: then you know you can get through anything.  
Jessica: my folks didn’t care but oh, my grandfather is still not speaking to me.  
Ashley: but we faced him together.  
Jessica: and I may have lost him, but I gained her.  
Emily: thanks guys. That really helps.  
Ashley: any time  
Jessica: and congrats!   
Ashley: we won’t tell  
Jessica: yet.  
Emily: appreciate it. I’m sure Aubrey will want to tell Chloe before we announce it.  
Jessica: that makes  
Ashley: a lot of sense.  
Jessica: your secret is   
Ashley: safe for now.   
Emily: love you guys.  
Ashley: we love you  
Jessica: too, Scribbles.

Emily put the phone down. They were right. She might lose her mom, but she’d gain Aubrey. Then they could face Aubrey’s father the same way, together. She smiled and kissed the sleeping head again. “We can do this, Posen. Together, we are unstoppable.” She sighed happily; her worries were relieved for the moment. Tomorrow, Atlanta might find out what happens when one Bella captain takes on two Bella captains.


	23. Tag, You’re It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aubrey confront Katherine.

Aubrey: hey, Elf, got a minute?  
Chloe: always, Elf.   
Aubrey: can I call?  
Chloe: sure.

Aubrey clicked the FaceTime icon, “hey.” She chewed her lower lip. 

“What’s wrong, Bree?” Chloe looked concerned.

“I don’t know, I feel stupid.” Aubrey rolled her eyes at herself. “Here’s the thing.” She took a deep breath, “Stacie was here and teased us, then Emily called her dad and found out her mom is here, today, at the townhouse, then after I went to sleep last night, Emily got advice from Jessica and Ashley. So, I woke up this morning and I have to call you before we can talk to Katherine.”

Chloe blinked, “slow down, Elf, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Aubrey took another deep breath. “Emily said she loves me.”

A slow smile spread across Chloe’s face. “That’s awesome, Bree. How do you feel?”

“Well, I was still drugged up when she told me and thought I dreamed it for a while.” Aubrey blushed.

“What’s the Disney song? A dream is a wish your heart makes.” Chloe teased.

Aubrey shuddered. “I am not wishing to be a Junior under Alice again.”

Chloe laughed, “that wasn’t a dream, that was a hallucination.” She paused. “Are you happy, Elf?”

“When it’s just us? Oh my god, Chloe. No one has ever been so thoughtful and kind. I don’t know that I deserve it.” 

“You do,” Chloe interrupted simply. “Now will you back up and explain the opening paragraph?”

Aubrey sighed. “Stacie came over to see how much I could stretch so she could put a program together for me. Before she left, she told me love looks good on us.”

Chloe smirked, “I bet it does.”

“Gutter, Beale.” Aubrey warned before moving on. “Emily wanted to test the waters with her dad. She hasn’t spoken to her mom in weeks because of what her mom said to me.”

“What did she say?” Chloe frowned.

“That I had put her daughter at risk for my own selfish reasons and she would cause trouble for me if I tried to contact Emily.” Aubrey spoke barely above a whisper. “Both tours were my idea; Emily was kidnapped during one and had the nightmares during the other.”

“What sort of trouble?” Emily had heard despite Aubrey’s quiet tone. 

Chloe nodded. 

Aubrey sighed, “she threatened legal action. I don’t know if she could have made it stick, but I couldn’t let my mistakes reflect so poorly on the Bellas. It could have made headlines, at least near Barden.”

“Ima kick her ass.” Emily growled.

“You are in trouble, Posen; Scribbles has been hanging with Beca too long.” 

“Would you two focus, please?” Aubrey held the bridge of her nose. “My point, Elf, is that I don’t want you to feel bad that other people knew before you.”

“Oh, right,” Emily winced. “Sorry, aca-mom. Dad told me mom was on her way here. Aubrey wants to go with me to meet her.”

“Which I will do,” Aubrey said firmly.

Emily paused and smiled at her girl. “Yeah. We’re going to face her together.”

Chloe felt her heart warm at the obvious affection and pride on Emily’s face. “So, you told Jessica and Ashley, Scribbles?”

Emily returned her attention to Chloe. “Yeah. See, I was worried about how to protect Aubrey, with her not feeling 100% and all.” She looked back at the woman beside her, “Jessica and Ashley said if we face her together, we will remember we always had each other’s back. And if I lose my mom, at least I will still have Aubrey.”

All three were silent for a moment. Then Aubrey said, “remind me to thank them.”

Emily nodded, “until two months ago, I’d have said they were the second healthiest relationship I know. Now, I’d say the healthiest.”

Chloe smiled, “we could all learn something from them. Hey, Elf?” She called Aubrey’s attention back. “It’s ok. I appreciate you worried about my feelings. You have other people to worry about. I’m always on your side. I just want you happy.”

Aubrey smiled before looking between Emily and Chloe. “Thanks, Elf. I am.”

“Remember this look, Scribbles.” Chloe was pointing at Aubrey when Legacy looked at the screen. “If I ever see that slip you answer to me.”

“Elf,” Aubrey warned.

“It’s ok, Aubs. I wouldn’t have it any other way, Chloe.” Emily smiled and lifted Aubrey’s free hand to kiss it.

Chloe nodded her approval. “So, are you going to wait until the next Bella night to tell the others?”

Aubrey looked at Emily and they both nodded. “We want a little time free of teasing, even if it is good natured. We still don’t know how Katherine will react.”

“Ok, Elf. I’ll keep my mouth shut. Just remember, this family thinks the world of you both. There may be teasing, but it’s just to convey best wishes.” Chloe felt that huge smile spread across her face again. “Love you both. Take care of each other and let me know how it goes.”

Emily nodded, “Love you too, aca-mom.”

“Sorry I ever doubted you, Elf.” Aubrey’s eyes were bright.

Chloe shrugged, “it’s been a hell of a couple of years. What matters now is we are all in on everything, together.” She cocked her head to one side, “Emily? If you need help with your mom, let me know. I’ll deal with her the same way I will deal with Alice if I ever see her again.”

“Do I want to know?” Emily started.

“No.” Aubrey answered. “Thanks, Elf. We got this one. Love you.”

“Love you too, Elf, good luck.” Chloe winked and closed the connection.

Aubrey looked over at Emily. “One down?”

Emily nodded, “one to go.” 

A little over an hour later, Emily looked at Aubrey, who smiled her encouragement. Emily nodded, asked Aubrey to step to the side for a moment, took a deep breath, and rang the bell.

When Katherine opened the door, she seemed surprised. “Hi, Baby, why didn’t you just come in?”

Emily licked her lips, “I wasn’t sure you would want me to.”

“You will always be my baby,” Katherine began, but Emily cut her off. 

“I’d like you to meet my girlfriend.” Emily looked over and extended her hand. Aubrey took it and moved to Emily’s side.

“Katherine,” Aubrey greeted the older woman courteously but cautiously. 

Emily’s mother stood frozen in the doorway and looked from one woman to another. “Emily, is this your way of getting me back?” Katherine’s voice was filled with uncertainty.

Emily shook her head, “no, mom. I realized over the last year,” she looked at Aubrey and smiled, “how much I missed this lady. Then she was in a car accident, and I realized I could have lost her for good.” She turned her face back toward her mother. “So, are we” she emphasized the plural pronoun, “welcome here?”

“Of course, it’s still your home.” Katherine’s voice was just as courteous as Aubrey’s had been as she moved out of the doorway and allowed both women to enter. She closed the door behind them and gestured for them to have seats in the living room. “I admit, I didn’t know you...”

“I don’t label, mom. I love Aubrey.” Emily shrugged. “I have dated both men and women, but the only one I love is Aubrey.”

Aubrey took a deep breath to collect herself. She was still unused to the effusive nature of Emily’s feelings for her, but she would be damned if she was going to act embarrassed in front of Katherine.

“I see,” Katherine took a seat across from them. “I came down here to see if we could clear the air, Emily. I didn’t expect this.”

“I called dad last night to see how you guys would feel. I didn’t expect this.” Emily retorted.

Katherine nodded, “is there any way we can have this conversation in private?”

“This is private, mom. Anything you say to me, you can say in front of Aubrey.”

“Katherine, may I say something?” Aubrey interjected quietly, her head erect, back straight, both feet on the floor and Emily’s hand in her lap. Katherine nodded once. “You raised a remarkable woman. I have admired her for several years, and I believe she is a gifted and talented artist. I have always tried my best to support her, especially in her art. The fact that things went wrong on the USO tour was not mine to own, although I did at the start.”

“It was your idea.” Katherine reminded Aubrey.

Aubrey placed her hand on Emily before the angry girl could retort. “It was. However, there are dozens of those tours every year that occur without incident. There was no way for us to know this would be any different.”

“You allowed that gangster’s daughter into the Bellas.” Katherine nearly exploded.

“I did not allow her, I invited her. The Bellas have never done background checks on any member in its history. We had no reason to change that rule. If they were admitted to the school, they were eligible to audition. If they sing well, they are eligible to join.” Aubrey still looked calm, although Emily could feel Aubrey’s fingers opening and closing around her own. “All of this, however, is distracting from the real conversation. You worry about your daughter and want to protect her. You believe you have to protect her from me.”

Katherine nodded again, “everything bad that happened to Emily and the Bellas traces back to your senior year.”

Aubrey smiled coldly, “actually, my junior year. That was the year we had an abusive dictator for a captain who bullied upwards of ten Bellas into quitting in my first three years. Then, I lost control of my stomach during finals.” Aubrey looked directly into Katherine’s eyes, “I have not allowed the Bellas to be without alumni support since.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?” Katherine laughed sarcastically.

“If the shoe fits, mom.” Emily shrugged. When her mother glared at her, Emily continued. “You always talked about the Bella years being the best years of your life. But you didn’t stay involved. You didn’t know they’d been suspended when you walked me into college freshman year. You told me what to expect at hood night, but not how to run an audition, grade voices, or plan an initiation.” Emily smiled and squeezed Aubrey’s hand. “She did.”

Katherine pouted slightly, “you didn’t ask.”

Aubrey sighed, “we are drifting afield again. Katherine, what do you want?”

“I want my little girl back.” 

Emily swallowed against the lump in her throat. “I will always be your daughter. But I’m not a little girl.” She looked down at the ground and then up at her mother. “You have to let me grow up, mom.”

“I just want to protect you.” Katherine’s eyes welled with tears.

“You can’t.” Emily let go of Aubrey’s hand and walked over to hug her mother. “Just like Gran couldn’t protect you. She had to let you make your choices. You have to let me make mine.”

“You have so much to give, Baby, you are so talented.” Katherine protested although she did return the hug.

Emily pondered what to do. Did she tell her mom what Aubrey had told her? Or did she call her father? Finally, she said, “dad told me if you gave me any trouble, I was to call him. He said you would know why.”

Katherine’s back stiffened. “What?”

Emily knelt down beside her mom. “I told dad that Aubrey worries she is getting in the way of my music. He asked me what I wanted. I said,” she looked at Aubrey, “I only wanted her.” After she paused to smile at her girl, she returned her attention to her mother. “That’s when he said to call him, so he could remind you of a conversation 35 years ago.”

Katherine put her face in her hands. “Oh, baby.”

Aubrey cleared her throat. “Katherine, it’s in the Bella history.”

“What is?” Katherine looked up, confused.

“Your offers. The career you turned down. The clippings, the articles, they are all in the Bella history book.” Aubrey explained.

“So, you know,” Katherine looked at Emily accusingly. 

“I never read it,” Emily shrugged, “a certain previous captain is still miffed I disobeyed her, but I never read it.”

Katherine subsided, “well, Aubrey is right. I had all sorts of offers for television, movies, even Broadway.” She looked down at the wedding ring on her hand. “Your father was willing to wait for me. He wanted me to try it out, see how I liked the wild world of Hollywood and New York.” She looked up at Emily, “all I wanted was him.”

Emily smiled and hugged her mom. “I guess the acorn doesn’t fall far from the tree.” 

“Katherine, in this technological world, Emily doesn’t have to make the choice you did. We can record anywhere in the world and release anywhere in the world. We can even try virtual concerts if she doesn’t want to travel.” Aubrey spoke softly. “I don’t want to be in the way any more than your husband did. We just have more choices.”

“But it will be harder, in other ways,” Katherine protested, “not everyone is accepting of,” she pointed at the two of them.

“No, but it’s changing a little every year.” Emily admitted. “I don’t know that I want to put Aubrey at the risk of the crazies who would call her names, or worse.” Emily smiled, “but isn’t it our decision to make? Just like it was yours?”

Katherine nodded, “It is. I don’t know what to say.”

Emily put her head close to her mother’s ear, “apologize to her so we can go to the diner for brunch.”

Katherine wiped her eyes as she laughed, then turned to Aubrey and straightened her back. “I was wrong, Miss Posen. Will you forgive me?”

“Of course,” Aubrey smiled, “please, call me Aubrey?”

“Thank you, Aubrey. Please, call me Katie, Katherine was my mother.” 

Aubrey inclined her head, “very well, Katie.”

“Can we go eat now? I’m starving!” Emily grinned at her two favorite women.

Aubrey laughed and rolled her eyes, “enjoy it while you can, Junk. One of these days you won’t be able to eat just anything and keep the weight off.”

“She’s right, you know,” Katie nodded and smirked. “You should start to exercise now that you are done with the Bellas. The pounds add up in a hurry.”

“Shit, ten minutes and you are ganging up on me!”

“Language,” both women said together and then laughed. Aubrey stood up and joined the other two by the chair. “Come on,” she tugged at Emily’s hand, “let’s find food.”

“And you can tell me about your accident, are you recovering well?” Katie asked Aubrey as she picked up her keys.

Emily wondered if she would ever get another word in edgewise when these two were together.


	24. Wrapping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie wraps up her visit.

Dad: I hear things went ok?  
Emily: yeah, eventually.  
Emily: sucks mom had to choose.  
Dad: yeah. I was not in a position to follow her around. The world was different then.  
Emily: that’s what Aubrey told her. I shouldn’t have to choose.  
Dad: you are one of the lucky ones.  
Emily: I think we both are.  
Dad: why’s that?  
Emily: we both chose amazing women.  
Dad: love you, kiddo. Send my wife home? And don’t be a stranger. I want to meet Aubrey.  
Emily: you got it on all counts. Love you too, dad. 

Emily looked up at her mother and Aubrey chatting companionably about music, the Bellas and the changes to a capella. She smiled. Just a few days ago, she could not have pictured this moment. Now, it was as if they had never disagreed. 

When the bell above the door to the diner rang, Emily looked over to see Chloe and Beca entering. She waved them over to the half circle booth the three sat in. “Mom? You remember my first captains, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell. Aca-mom, Cap, this is Katherine Junk.”

“Katie, please.” She extended a hand to each woman who shook it before sliding into the booth.

“Oh, my god, you are the Katherine Junk.” Chloe gushed.

Beca laughed, “you really rate, Katie. She didn’t gush like that over any of the celebrities I worked with last year.”

“It’s a niche fandom,” Katie replied with amusement. “Chloe, we met in Copenhagen, remember?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t really get to talk to you. I mean we held rehearsals and then you were chatting with other alumni.” She covered her face with her hands. “I’m blowing this, aren’t I?”

“Only a little bit, Elf.” Aubrey laughed.

Katie looked at Aubrey, “you call her Elf?”

Aubrey nodded, “leftovers from selling message grams our freshman year.”

“They still make you do that?” Katie smiled.

Beca looked at Aubrey and interrupted, “then why am I Hobbit?”

“To keep you humble,” Aubrey replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Chloe lifted her head, “can we focus here? We are sitting in a booth with the woman who changed a capella choreography!”

Emily laughed, “and you are engaged to the woman who changed a capella set lists. Get a grip.”

Katie chuckled, “tell me, Chloe, why does Emily call you aca-mom?”

It was Chloe’s turn to chuckle. “She was the lone freshman. The rest of the Bellas that year were seniors and of age. I made it my job to keep her from getting spiked drinks or hazed in any way.” She paused, “ok, I probably let Amy tease her too much, and we did nickname her Legacy.”

“But you made sure I went to class and did my homework. You checked my luggage before every trip.” Emily laughed. “She did you proud, mom.”

“Yeah, I was a real shit our senior year. Chloe kept the group together while Posen here whipped me into shape.” Beca looked proudly at both women.

Katie nodded with approval. “I can see you really became the sisterhood I had hoped for my daughter.” She looked at Emily. “You accused me of lacking involvement. I suppose that’s true, but you have to remember I graduated over 30 years ago. I felt like a dinosaur watching the YouTube clips of what the clubs are doing now.”

Aubrey smiled ruefully, “I’m sorry, Katie. I should not have implied that what happened with Alice was any alumni’s fault.”

“No, you were partially right.” Katie shook her head. “There is an alumni advisory board, or their used to be. If it has disappeared over time, we should reinstate it.”

“Advisory board?” Beca asked.

Chloe bounced excitedly in her chair, “I remember reading about it. Oh, Bree I wish we had known about it our junior year.”

Aubrey nodded, but asked, “would they have been able to help, Katie?”

Katie nodded, “absolutely. The Bellas are a student organization, that’s true, but they are supposed to have an alumni advisory board to assist in fundraising and upholding the Bella reputation. Clearly, it was not doing its job if you felt misused by a captain or managed to get the organization suspended.”

“Well, the suspension was my fault,” Beca winced, “I knew better than to let Amy have her way with choreography.”

“Chloe” Aubrey coughed.

“She’s right, I was the choreographer who let Amy do an aerial act.” Chloe blushed.

Katie laughed, “why does that name keep turning up? Who is Amy?”

Emily giggled, “Fat Amy who calls herself Fat so twig bitches like me don’t call her that behind her back.”

Aubrey, Chloe and Katie all said, “language, Emily/Legacy” at the same time.

Beca snorted, “you are in for it now, Scribbles.”

Emily put her face in her hands, “I like talking about Amy better.”

Aubrey rubbed Emily’s back. “Amy is also Patricia Hobart, an heiress out of Australia and, as you so eloquently put it, a gangster’s daughter.”

Chloe hastily added, “who climbed aboard a yacht with this one,” she pointed at Beca with her thumb, “to rescue us from the man she calls her sperm donor.”

“And one of the most loyal friends a person could have.” Beca finished. 

Katie looked from one to the other of these four remarkable women who defended their friend without hesitation. “It sounds like I need to meet this Amy Patricia Hobart.”

“You will have to come to a reunion, mom.” Emily nodded, “she is a hoot and a half.”

“Sounds like we need a full Bella reunion. We should call all the alumni together, elect a new advisory board, and see about taking Alice to task if she dares show her face.” Katie was already making notes into her phone.

“Let’s not talk about her. I want to hear what inspired the syncopated booty shake!” Chloe leaned her chin on her hand and waited rapturously for Katie to explain.

Emily smiled and slipped her arm across Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey squeezed Emily’s leg under the table. It really did feel like everything was going to be all right.

  
The next morning, Katie was saying her goodbyes at the airport. “I am sorry about everything,” she repeated for the millionth time.

“I told you, mom, it’s ok now. Everything turned out for the best.” Emily hugged her mother.

Katie watched as Aubrey negotiated an upgrade to first class for her. While they couldn’t hear what Aubrey was saying, neither Junk woman had any doubt as to the outcome. “I really read her wrong.”

“People do,” Emily sighed as she watched her girlfriend work magic. “They misread her business manner as cold or uncaring. They don’t see the passion that drives everything she does.”

“I’m proud of you,” Katie said quietly.

Emily turned and looked at her mom in surprise, “what did I do?”

Katie smiled, “oh, so many things. You stood up to me, for one. But mostly, for seeing past the superficial and finding an amazing person to partner with.” 

“She is that,” Emily smiled, “but I had a good role model.” She bumped arms with her mom. “Thanks for being ok with us. I know you had different plans for me.”

“Psh. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. You clearly were not after your tour with Beca. I thought it was because of Aubrey, and I was partially right.” Katie bumped shoulders back, “you already loved her, didn’t you?”

Emily nodded, “I just didn’t think she would be interested in a kid like me.”

Katie hugged her daughter, “that was our fault, we forgot to let you grow up.”

“Here you go, Katie,” Aubrey handed over the updated ticket. “You should be quite comfortable for your flight home.” 

“Thank you, Aubrey, but you really shouldn’t have.” Katie accepted the ticket and hugged Aubrey, who returned it awkwardly. “Get used to hugs, girl. I’m a hugger.”

Emily laughed, “Love you mom.” She paused and added, “did I mention that Aubrey runs three companies through her corporation?”

“Em, hush,” Aubrey blushed. “That’s not important.”

“Three companies?” Katie blinked, “you do more than manage talent?”

“Mm-hmm,” Emily was grinning proudly, “she also owns the dance studio that trains Barden dancers and the Lodge at Fallen Leaves.”

Katie grinned as well, “you bought Fallen Leaves?”

“You’ve heard of it?” Aubrey’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“Absolutely! It was a go-to retreat site even back in my day. We should have our reunion there.” Katie hugged both women again, “I should get through security or I will waste this upgrade.”

“Thank you for coming, Katie,” Aubrey said sincerely.

“Thank you both for forgiving me.” Katie waved and headed through the check point. She waved once more when she was clear and then wheeled her carry on out of sight.

Aubrey moved a few steps away and sank down on a bench. “Oh, Em.”

Emily hurried to her side, “what’s wrong? Are you ok? Did we push you too far? Oh my god, mom hugged you!” 

Aubrey shook her head, “no, it’s ok.” She looked at her girlfriend with tears welling in her eyes, “I never expected her to be nice to me.”

Emily wrapped her arms around her girl and held her, “she loves you, Aubrey. The feeling is unanimous.” 

Aubrey rested in Emily’s arms before they gathered themselves together for the drive home. 

By the time they arrived, Aubrey was looking the worse for wear. Emily watched anxiously as they got out of the car and went inside. Emily hurried to get a bottle of water as Aubrey collapsed onto the sofa. “Here you go. How’s your pain level?”

Aubrey shook her head, “2 or 3. Not bad. Oh, Em, I’m just not used to so many people.”

Emily sank down onto the sofa with a quiet laugh. “I didn’t think of that. I mean, my mom is a handful under the best of circumstances.”

“It isn’t just her,” Aubrey took a sip of water. “I got spoiled these last couple of weeks to only being around you. You never tire me out. But the airport, the frantic travelers, the cranky employees. I’ve forgotten just how unpleasant people can be.”

Emily reached over and stroked Aubrey’s hair. “We’ll bring you back into society more slowly from now on. We have Stacie coming by tomorrow, and maybe Bella the day after.”

Aubrey groaned, “I miss the Rug Rat, but I don’t think I can pass her test.”

“You have two days to recover.” Emily tried to sound encouraging. “Then you have five more days before adult Bella night. After that, we will see about getting you out once in a while for more than a walk around the neighborhood. Maybe you can come get groceries with me.”

Aubrey nodded as she sipped more water. “Right now, it all feels daunting.”

Emily scooted closer, “come here, let’s get you comfy for a little nap.” 

Aubrey batted Emily’s hand away. “I don’t want to nap,” she stopped herself, “oh my god, I sound like Bella.”

“You are tired, Aubs. Resting when you are tired is not a sign of weakness.” Emily spoke softly. “You are so much better than you were.”

“But not better enough for my impatience.” Aubrey sighed. She leaned into Emily, “I’m sorry I’m difficult.”

Emily wrapped her arms around the exhausted woman, “t’ain’t nothing I can’t handle.” She kissed Aubrey’s temple. “It’s only hard when I see how much you hurt, and I can’t help.”

Aubrey relaxed, “you do help. I know I’ve managed on my own before, but I really don’t know what I would have done this time without you,”

“Glad I was here, am here.” Emily carefully rubbed Aubrey’s back. “You’re gonna be ok, Aubs. We’re going to be ok.”

Aubrey nodded, “remind me to send Ashley and Jessica flowers?”

Emily smiled, “yeah, they were pretty dead on, even if I was lucky that mom came around.”

“I’m not so sure we will be as lucky with my dad.” Aubrey murmured.

“Then we make do without him.” Emily held Aubrey protectively, “you’ve gotten pretty good at it.”

Aubrey nodded again, “it’s easier with you here.”

Emily kissed her head again, “I love you so much, Aubrey Posen. There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

“Love you too, Em.” Aubrey replied sleepily.

Emily smiled. She thought sleepy Aubrey may just be her favorite: the walls are down, the worries released, and she is just honest about how she feels, whether it’s cranky or ecstatic. Emily sighed with contentment as she performed her favorite task, helping Aubrey slow down.


	25. Bella Test?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey passes part of the Bella test, which is grounds for a celebration.

Stacie packed up Bella’s toys as her daughter sat on Aubrey’s lap and played with Aubrey’s hands. 

“Bee fingews pwetty.” Bella turned the hand over and slid her own fingers over Aubrey’s nails.

“You say the sweetest things, Bella.” Aubrey laughed. “I haven’t been to a salon in a month. These nails need work.”

“Bewwa help.” The little girl turned her green eyes toward Aubrey. “Pwetty.”

Aubrey nodded, “all right, princess, you can help me next week. Ok?”

“Next week.” Bella nodded and returned her attention to looking at Aubrey’s rings and nails.

“You are so good with her, Bree. She never sits that quietly!” Stacie laughed. “Are you the Bella whisperer?”

Aubrey shook her head, “I have no idea, Legs. But we do get along, don’t we Princess?”

Bella looked at Aubrey skeptically, then pointed her thumb at herself. “Wug Wat.”

“Right, Rug Rat.” Aubrey kissed the side of Bella’s head. “Thanks for bringing her by, Stac.”

Stacie, who had stopped moving just to watch her daughter and her friend, smiled. “It’s my pleasure, Bree. Scribbles said you were pretty worn out both yesterday after we worked out and the day before from taking her mom to the airport. How are you feeling today?”

Aubrey considered, “nothing hurts, that’s a plus. The few days with Katie were stressful, so I’m sure that added to my exhaustion. Yesterday, I think I pushed a little too hard again. Maybe we need to start with twenty-minute sets?”

“Sounds good, I’ll make that adjustment.” Stacie sat down on the couch beside the other two. “How about the Bella test?”

“She hasn’t worn me out, have you Rug Rat?” Aubrey snuggled the girl.

“Bee huwt. Bewwa cawefuw.” Bella grinned at her mom.

“Yep, Bella was careful.” Stacie translated. “Good girl.” She looked at Aubrey, “ready to try and lift her?”

Aubrey sighed, “not quite yet. I can move her around me. Ready RugRat?” When Bella nodded, Aubrey shifted the little girl to the couch, and then back onto her lap. Bella giggled as she got comfortable again. “But more than a couple of inches may be too much.”

It was Stacie’s turn to grin. “Ok so, Bella test level 1 passed. Just not quite ready for level 2.”

“I guess that’s true,” Aubrey chuckled.

“We will keep at it, Bree. These next two weeks you are going to improve by leaps and bounds. The pain being gone is a huge step!” Stacie smiled proudly. She stood and held her hands out, “come on Rug Rat. Let’s go home.”

Bella’s face fell. “Miss Bee.”

Aubrey smiled at the little girl, “We will have more time soon, little one. Be a good girl for your momma.”

Bella turned and planted a sloppy kiss on Aubrey’s cheek. “See you soon.”

Stacie laughed, “Yep, we will see you soon.”

Aubrey stood up after Bella used her mother’s hands to climb down onto the floor. “I’ll have Emmy call you to sing you goodnight, all right Bella?”

“Where is Scribbles?” Stacie realized the other woman had disappeared some time ago.

Aubrey pointed over her shoulder toward the kitchen. “I’m a lucky girl, Conrad. She can cook.”

“You are lucky in other ways, Posen.” Stacie’s eyes danced. “I’d say passing Bella test one is grounds for celebration.” She winked and Aubrey felt a blush creep up her cheek. “I’m happy for you, Bree. I hope you guys are happy together.”

Aubrey smiled and escorted Stacie to the door. “Thank you, for so many things, not the least of which is not teasing us.”

Stacie paused before leaving. “If I thought this was pure attraction, Posen, I’d give you shit till the cows came home.”

“Language, Conrad.”

“She’s gonna grow up using profanity as adjectives, Bree. I’m resigned to it. My point is,” Stacie grinned, “you two really give a shit about each other, really drive each other to be better, and really try to be better for each other. I’ve never felt that. It’s cool.”

Aubrey squeezed Stacie’s arm. “Sure, you have. You just chose to do it for your daughter instead of a partner.”

Stacie looked down at Bella, who was crouched down on the porch and looking at a roly poly bug. “I’ll give you that.” She smiled at Aubrey. “Glad you are happy, General.”

“Glad you are happy, too, Legs.”

“Yeah, I am.” Stacie beamed. “See you soon, like Bella said.”

Aubrey nodded and watched as the pair made their way to the car, got strapped in and pulled out of the driveway. She closed the door, smiled to herself and hurried across the living room to the kitchen where Emily was busy preparing dinner. She walked up behind Emily, rested her head on Emily’s back and slipped her arms around Emily’s waist. “Hey, you.

Emily smiled and looked over her shoulder, “hey. Give me a minute to put this in the oven and set the timer.”

“What’d ya make?”

“Portobello penne. It needs to bake for about an hour.” Emily opened the oven and placed the pan inside. Once she closed it and set the oven and timer, she turned around in Aubrey’s arms. “I have tomato all over my hands.” She leaned down with her hands in the air and kissed Aubrey, “are you going to let me wash them?” She asked after the kiss.

Aubrey reluctantly released the embrace and stepped back. As Emily washed her hands, Aubrey said, “aren’t you gonna ask me how things went?”

“From the smile on your face, I hope it went well. You don’t look exhausted.” Emily dried her hands and returned to hug Aubrey. “I’d say that was a good sign.”

Aubrey nodded and put her arms around Emily’s neck. “I passed the first level of the Bella test.”

Emily beamed, then looked puzzled. “First level?”

“I can move her from my lap to the sofa and back again.” Aubrey nuzzled Emily’s collar bone. “Stacie seems to think that is cause for celebration!”

“That’s terrific!” Emily broke away and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. “Get the glasses!”

Aubrey watched bemused as Emily raced about but did as she was told. Emily picked up the bottle opener and headed to the living room. Aubrey followed and sat down to watch her girlfriend open the bottle, pour some into one glass, then into the second glass before topping off the first glass.

Emily offered the second glass to Aubrey, with the explanation, “I don’t wanna give you the first pour. It’s nasty.” She lifted the glass “to you and passing the first level Bella test.”

Aubrey laughed quietly, lifted and touched her glass to Emily’s. After she sipped from the glass, she carefully put it down on the end table. She slid across the couch until her leg touched Emily’s. “Lovely and thoughtful as that was, it was not exactly the celebration I had in mind.” Emily’s eyes and smile widened as Aubrey leaned closer, traced her fingers down Emily’s arm to reach her glass, remove it and put it down. “What do you think?” Her fingers then drew a light line from Emily’s hand up the inside of her arm and across her shoulder to her collarbone.

Emily cleared her throat; she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to speak. “I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside and out.” She was right; her voice came out hoarse. She lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Aubrey’s ear, then caressed Aubrey’s cheek and neck. “I don’t want you to hurt, though.”

Aubrey leaned forward and placed a kiss at the hollow of Emily’s throat. “I think if I was going to hurt, I wouldn’t be able to lean this far.” She kissed the collarbone. “And I have to disagree with you on something else.”

Emily let her fingers tangle some of Aubrey’s hair as she played with the back of her neck, “what’s that?” Emily’s words came out as barely a whisper.

“I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside and out.” Aubrey nibbled at Emily’s chin and worked her way up to meet a waiting pair of lips. 

Emily wasn’t really interested in any more talking. 

  
An hour later, as they laid nestled in each other’s arms, a beeping sound came from the kitchen. “Oh, shit.” Emily cursed under her breath.

Aubrey laughed and disentangled her arms and legs. “Go ahead.”

Emily leapt up, hurried to the kitchen, turned the oven to warm and the timer off. She returned to the living room as quickly as she left, laid down beside Aubrey and tugged her close. “Where were we?”

Aubrey giggled and rearranged herself so they both fit again on the sectional. “I believe I was telling you how amazing you are.”

Emily smirked and wrapped herself around her girlfriend. “Hmmm, it may be my time to disagree.” When Aubrey arched her eyebrow, Emily teased, “I think you are amazing.”

“You are in trouble now, Junk.” Aubrey teased back as she tangled both hands into Emily’s long hair, “you know I live for competition.”

Emily’s eyes darkened as she leaned over to kiss Aubrey again, “let the games begin.”

Sometime later, Aubrey awoke to lazy kisses on her shoulder and the sound of Emily humming under her breath. “Mmmmm, hi there.” She worked her way to turn over, so she was looking up at Emily.

“Hi.” Emily smiled; her eyes were warm. “Do you know?”

“Do I know?” Aubrey smiled back.

“That I love you.”

“Mmmm, yeah, do you?” Aubreys eyes were sincere. 

Emily took a deep breath and started to sing quietly. 

Vivid pictures of the future  
Cookin' dinner in our kitchen, baby  
I love you but I'm not sure how you're feelin' lately  
I want the truth, no pressure, do you feel the same?  
I'm worried babe, 'cause you're my heart and brain  
Don't work your brain, worried 'bout this gap in age  
Wanna wake you up, be right there when your day gets rough  
These are the things that I need to know

  
(<https://youtu.be/skSCzqqKe7k>)

Aubrey blinked and swallowed. “I hope you don’t wonder anymore.”

“I don’t,” Emily smiled. “I wrote that the first week I came here to take care of you. I didn’t know if you cared for me the way I cared for you, or if our age difference bothered you. All I could see was me in that kitchen cooking for you every day, holding you when things go wrong.” She bit her lower lip. “That’s when I remembered you were my muse. The words started coming and they just don’t stop.”

Aubrey slipped her arms around Emily’s neck and looked into her eyes. “There were a lot of things I worried about. None of them matter anymore. We are going to take what comes and find a way to get through it. I’ve been called formidable in my time. Now I have you by my side, nothing will stop us.” She pulled Emily down for a kiss. “That’s a promise, Miss Junk. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Emily returned the kiss ardently, before whispering against Aubrey’s lips, “the feeling is mutual, Miss Posen. You are so stuck with me.”

“I’m crushed.” Aubrey teased before kissing Emily one more time. Then she heard Emily’s stomach growl, “I suppose we should eat that marvelous meal you prepared.”

Emily laughed and blushed. “Mmm, maybe. Do we get to play more later?”

Aubrey nodded her head slowly, “but we should feed you before we wear you out.”

“Speak for yourself, Posen,” Emily teased. “I’m younger and haven’t been recovering from a car accident.”

Aubrey slipped away from Emily, turned away, and then tossed a glance over her shoulder, “oh boy, another contest.”

Emily groaned and rolled her eyes, “all right, you just maybe the death of me.” Then she smirked as she stood to dish up dinner. “It’s a hell of a way to go.”

Aubrey’s laugh followed her into the kitchen.


	26. Bella Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the Bellas find out about Embry (=

Chloe looked contentedly around the living room. This was what she had imagined when she bought the house. Bella was asleep upstairs; her breathing and sleepy murmurs were still audible through the monitor Stacie had yet to give up. Aubrey stood talking quietly to Jessica and Ashley near the fireplace. Amy was organizing the catering in the kitchen and would allow no one on that side of the house until she was ready. Beca was tinkering with her sound system as she and Emily got ready to play some demos of their new music. CR, Esther and Flo were swapping stories of the last few weeks, including CR’s exciting progress toward her pilot’s license. 

“Happy, Red?” Stacie asked as she joined the hostess by the bar to pour a drink.

“Yeah, Legs.” Chloe smiled and put some ice in a glass. “I wouldn’t have believed we would all still be this close if you had asked me your freshman year.”

Stacie smiled and looked around, “I’d have to agree with you. And freshman year, we hadn’t even met Flo and Emily yet. They are quite the addition.”

Chloe nodded as she noticed Aubrey cast a glance toward Emily, who looked up at the same time as if she knew she was being watched. “They look happy, too.”

“Are they Bella official yet?” Stacie laughed.

“Not that I know of, although I expect that to change before long. They are not being very subtle.” Chloe laughed. “Have they ever told you they were an item?”

Stacie shook her head. “I teased Aubrey privately about those not so subtle looks, and she didn’t deny it. Scribbles has said not a word to me.”

Chloe nodded, “Aubrey told me just before Scribbles’ mom came to town. She was worried about my feelings being hurt that you figured it out and Scribbles had asked Jessica and Ashley for advice.

“Jessica and Ashley?” Stacie smiled and turned to look at the trio near the fireplace. “They are the most stable couple I know. Smart move.”

“Yeah. It must be great to have figured it all out so young, and just be happy.” Chloe laughed in a self-deprecating manner.

“Hey, some of us still don’t have it figured out.” Stacie snorted. 

They were interrupted by a call from a familiar Aussie voice. “All right pitches, come and get it!”

Beca and Emily stood and started toward the dining room. Jessica and Ashley were closest and ducked around the fireplace to the kitchen side. CR, Esther and Flo were the next into the dining area, then Aubrey and Emily with Beca waiting for Chloe and Stacie to take up the rear.

The dining table was set for them all with champagne and water poured out, silverware in place, but no plates. Plates and food covered every other surface in the area, including a few extra tables. “On the right, here, we have good barbie. There’s surf and turf to choose from. Over on the counter are sausage rolls and meat pies. You lot have got to learn to like your savory with your sweet.” Amy winked. She saw Emily look nervously at Aubrey and smirked, “I didn’t forget the General, Scribbles.” She pointed at a table behind the sofa in the sitting area, “veggie fare on that table. Vegetarian sausage rolls, mushroom sliders and eggplant meatballs to choose from.”

“Thanks, Ames,” Aubrey smiled.

“Take what we don’t finish home, General. It’s all quality eats,” Amy laughed as the girls began walking around the makeshift buffet. “Desserts in the kitchen so save room. We have lamingtons, and chocolate pavlova if you aren’t into coconut. Legs, we have some fairy bread for you to save for Bella.”

Stacie hesitated for a moment, “fairy bread?”

Amy nodded, “the littles love it. Buttered bread with hundreds and thousands sprinkled on it.”

“Oh my god she will be bouncy for days. Thanks Ames.” Stacie hugged the Aussie as she passed by.

Aubrey paused at the veggie table and picked up a plate. When Emily hesitated in order to stay close by, Aubrey playfully pushed her away. “I’m fine, Em. Go get your carnivore on.” 

Emily laughed and nodded, letting her hand trail along Aubrey’s lower back as she moved away.

Esther watched the interaction before elbowing CR and pointing with her chin. CR missed it but started to watch the pair with more interest.

Jessica and Ashley took a detour into the kitchen to study the desserts. “We need the recipes,” Jessica called out.

“Or the baker’s number.” Ashley allowed.

They came back toward the savory side of the dining room. “Those look delicious, Amy.” Ashley complimented their provider.

“Good Aussie food, try to get some weight on you twig pitches.” Amy winked, “I’ll hook you up with my chef.”

Jessica clapped her hands with excitement, “they will be a great addition to our party options.”

Flo picked up one of the meat pies, “Chica, are these spicy?”

Amy shook her head, “onions, but nothing like what you are used to.”

“Maybe we should look at a joint recipe. These would be muy convenient fair food.” Flo suggested.

“Great idea, I’ll hook you up with my chef too, Flo.” Amy winked.

As the girls moved around to take places at the table, Amy finally filled a plate and joined them. Chloe left the head of the table for the lady who’d gone to such trouble to feed them. Amy put her plate down, lifted her glass of champagne and toasted, “Bellas!”

The rest echoed her word, clinked glasses where they could and sipped together in time. Then the conversations flowed as they ate.

“You look better General.” Esther offered from her place across the table.

“I feel better, Esther. Thanks to Stacie, Bella and Emily, I have a chance at feeling good as new any day now.” Aubrey wanted to deflect the attention off of her, so asked CR, “how is flight school?”

“Terrific! I got past that stupid place where I killed all them fake bitches two years ago.” CR laughed. “I might actually pass this time.”

Chloe elbowed CR, “you better. I wanna fly to each of Beca’s venues this time, we are so done with buses.”

“You weren’t even there, Chloe, you have no idea.” Emily groaned.

“You’d come back on tour if we flew, right Scribbles?” Beca asked.

No one missed the quick look she tossed at Aubrey before she looked at Beca again, “I dunno, Cap. I’m not sure touring is my thing.”

“There are other ways, Hobbit,” Aubrey ignored the smiles and smirks from the rest of the table. “As your manager,” she reminded them all of her position in both singers’ life, “I suggest you look into how to do virtual concerts. I’ve not discussed it with Epic, yet, but I think it’s going to be the next big thing.”

Beca shook her head, “people like the live experience.”

Aubrey nodded, “you can project to a number of live venues at once. The attendees get the excitement of being together, but you have a larger audience.”

“I’ll think about it, Posen. I still think Scribbles should tour with me again.” Beca sounded a little pouty.

“Just consider it.” Chloe interjected.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow and studied Chloe. It wasn’t often she felt challenged by her former roommate, but that phrase usually meant it was a hill Chloe was willing to die on. Aubrey took a bite of her mushroom slider to avoid responding.

Emily studied her plate, unwilling to have this conversation in front of the rest of the Bellas. Stacie came to the rescue.

“What is it with you people talking business at the dinner table? Did your parents teach you no manners?” Stacie put on her best no nonsense mom face.

“Sorry Legs,” Beca blushed, “sorry Posen. We’ll talk about it later.”

Aubrey nodded and snuck a hand under the table to rub Emily’s leg. Emily looked over and smiled at Aubrey then replied to Beca, “yeah we can talk about it later.”

Esther looked pointedly at CR who stifled a grin. CR tapped Flo’s foot under the table and inclined her head toward Aubrey and Emily, both now studiously attending to their food. Flo nodded and smirked, then looked around the table. The only person still not in on it seemed to be Amy.

The rest of dinner and dessert passed without incident, and Amy shooed everyone out of the area while her crew packed up to go boxes for everyone. Jessica and Ashley sat on the hearth, Chloe and Beca took the love seat. Flo, CR and Esther lined up on the couch, leaving the overstuffed chair and the extra straight backs for Emily, Aubrey, Stacie and Amy.

Emily shook her head, “I gotta learn to move faster.” She laughed quietly, “Aubs, you take the big chair.” 

Aubrey started to protest but saw there really were few options. If she sat in the straight back dining chairs longer, there was the chance her back would start to complain. She smiled tightly and sat down, wondering if somehow the girls were hazing her.

Emily solved her own dilemma by plopping down on the floor next to Aubrey’s chair. “Beca, what’s the order of the rest of the night?”

“Well, I wanna wait till midnight to share the music, it’s tradition.” Beca grinned, “but Chloe ordered a karaoke set up we could play with.”

“Won’t that be too loud for Bella?” Flo worried.

Stacie shook her head, “she has Beca’s headphones on. She’ll sleep right through it I think.”

Beca nodded, “she’d more likely wake from the bass being too high than the volume with those things on.”

Amy finally came into the room and looked around. “Jeeze, Ginger, I thought you made plans for us. Straight back chairs?”

Chloe laughed, “I guess I wasn’t thinking, Ames.”

Amy shook her head. “I’ll be back. Scribbles, you get the General’s chair moved. CR and Esther, make yourselves useful and get rid of those monsters.” She pointed at the straight backs.

“What are you gonna do, Ames?” Beca asked, worried.

Without a response, Amy rounded the corner and was back into the dining area. Soon after, her catering crew were shifting the sofa and chair from the second sitting area around the fireplace and squeezing them into the living room. When she finished the rearranging, Stacie, Emily and Aubrey were sitting on one sofa, with Chloe and Beca on the loveseat. Amy kicked Esther and CR off the couch and moved Jessica and Ashley there, while she took Aubrey’s chair and offered the other to CR. When Chloe started to protest there was no place for Esther, one of the crew brought in a chair from elsewhere. “Where’d that come from, Ames?”

“My house,” Esther laughed, “that’s from across the street.”

CR nodded, “how’d you get in, Amy?”

“I’ll never tell, but now we got enough seats for all the butts. Let’s get this party started.”

Chloe laughed nervously, but asked, “will your guys put it all back?”

Amy nodded, “I’ll bring the boys back in the morning. You worry too much, Ginger.” Then she turned to look at Emily and Aubrey. “All right, I been trying to ignore you two horny teenagers all night. When the fuck did you two get together?”

Emily jumped and the hand which she had been using to caress the back of Aubrey’s neck dropped to her lap in a heartbeat.

Aubrey laughed and patted Emily on the knee. “Still eloquent as always, Hobart?”

“Answer the question, Posen.” Amy crossed her arms as the rest of the Bellas laughed.

“Just a few weeks, I assure you.” Aubrey answered with a shake of her head. “It’s a long story I’d rather not relate, but let’s just say our mutual admiration society became apparent.”

Amy snorted, “got the hots walking around a house together?”

“Amy,” Stacie interrupted, “I will have you know that Emily has been very respectful of Aubrey this entire time. Don’t be crass.”

“Besides, Ames. Cough up the dough.” Esther put her hand out.

CR laughed and reached for her wallet. “Aw, shit, Esther called six years.” 

“What?” Emily looked around the room as money started passing Esther’s way.

Aubrey stared at Beca and Chloe as they paid up. “You two bet on us?”

Beca shrugged, “well, yeah, Posen. At the retreat.”

Chloe laughed nervously; she was unsure her friend would forgive her. 

“My fault, General.” CR explained, “Stacie said something about the way Scribbles’s face lit up when you started to sing. I saw the way you approved of her leading the tent set up. Most of us thought she would wait till she graduated, but Esther said it would take another two years.”

“Year and a half,” Stacie corrected, “and I would have won if Scribbles’ mom hadn’t messed things up.”

“I had her senior year,” Beca smirked, “didn’t think Scribbles would hold out so long.”

Jessica and Ashley giggled, “we thought sooner.”

Aubrey looked over at Emily, ready to be insulted and affronted only to see Emily struggling to keep in a laugh. They both erupted into giggles.

“You have no idea!” Emily groaned. “I swear I was this close to swearing my undying devotion when Benji showed up at Worlds.”

“Damn that treble. I’d have won if he hadn’t.” Amy groused.

Aubrey shook her head and leaned against Emily, “can we move on with the entertainment?”

“I’m plenty entertained, Chica.” Flo teased. “I lost when we left the retreat!”

Emily stuck her tongue out at Flo. Amy joked, “better be careful with that thing, Junk, it ain’t just yours no more.”

Stacie laughed and shook her head, “keeping it classy, Hobart.”

Chloe cleared her throat. “Ok, who is gonna sing first?”

Everyone looked at Emily, who traditionally jumped up at every chance to sing. She smiled sweetly and looked around the room. “Hell no. Ima enjoy tonight with my girl.” She slipped her arm around Aubrey’s shoulders as the rest of the room cooed. 

“Damn you are cute,” Stacie sighed, “all right, we need a group song to start. Let’s do YMCA!”

“You just wanna make me lift my arm off Aubs, don’t ya?” Emily teased.

“If the shoe fits, Scribbles,” Stacie winked back.

Aubrey laughed and cuddled closer to Emily’s side. It could have been worse. 


	27. I was wondering...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey asks about some of the songs Emily wrote while Emily wrestles with what she wants. Beca and Chloe discuss the songs as well.

Aubrey laid on her stomach and watched as Emily changed out of her clothes from the party. “I give.”

Emily looked over, puzzled, “What?”

“What is going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Emily rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Aubrey scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Emily from behind and kissed her shoulder. “Oh, Aubs, I don’t know what I want.” Aubrey kissed her shoulder again and waited. “That’s not true,” Emily laughed at herself, “I know what I want, I just don’t know how to get it.” She lifted a knee to lay on the bed and rotated to turn toward Aubrey. “Part of me believes we are gonna be ok, no matter what happens. We let each other slip away so many times, we won’t let it happen this time.” Aubrey nodded, but still said nothing. Emily sighed and continued. “I am intrigued by the idea of a tour that doesn’t use buses. The performing was a lot of fun.” She smiled in spite of herself when Aubrey smiled at her. “Part of me thinks we could handle the separation, but most of me doesn’t ever want to wake up without you beside me ever again.”

Aubrey looked down. “Tell me about [Let Me Go](https://youtu.be/BQ_0QLL2gqI)?”

Emily blinked at the change in topic. “Um, I’m not sure what you mean?”

“Which of you wrote it?” 

“We wrote that one together.” Emily replied. “I came in with a part, and a melody, then Beca had some ideas and we worked it around, so her feelings fit the pattern.”

Aubrey studied Emily and waited a little longer, playing the song though her mind. “Which part was yours?”

Emily looked at the floor. “Originally it sounded like this:

It's been some time, but this time ain't even  
I can leave it in the past  
But I’m holding on to what I never had  
Good on paper, picture perfect  
Chased the high too far, too fast  
Picket white fence, but I paint it black

I’ve been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't  
Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made  
Someone you don't have to change  
I've been hoping  
Someone will love you, I gotta let you go

She looked up at Aubrey, “I was trying to figure out how to let you go.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Aubrey placed a gentle kiss on Emily’s forehead. “What about [Capital Letters](https://youtu.be/pj6k-EFxqAI)?”

“That one’s all mine.” Emily smiled shyly. “I never saw myself as a leader. You pulled me out of the crowd.”

Aubrey shook her head. “You were always a leader. You filled the leadership vacuum at the retreat when Beca and Chloe were sniping at each other. You just prefer to lead by suggestion rather than command.

Emily cocked her head to one side and rested it against Aubrey’s. “I am such a baby. I’ve known you for, what 6 years? I act like I have waited forever for you. Now I don’t want to let you go.”

Aubrey smiled and kissed the side of Emily’s head. “It was a very long six years,” she admitted. “I don’t think I loved you at first sight, no matter what the girls like to think. I admired you, though.”

“I was all puppy love and two left feet the first day I saw you.” Emily laughed. “You were both kind and scary within minutes of each other. Then you started us up to sing and oh my gosh, I’m not kidding. You have the most gorgeous soprano voice!”

It was Aubrey’s turn to laugh. “Not really, although I am pleased it’s still clear after all of these years. I prefer warmer tones than I can comfortably make; my voice is too bright. But that’s not the point.” She shook her head. “You are just one of this lot that makes me crazy with rabbit trails and side topics.” She kissed Emily’s head again. “I started to love you when you were a sophomore, and it scared me. You were so talented, and beautiful, and oh so young.”

Emily sighed, “You scared me, too. Remember these lines from [Starving](https://youtu.be/xwjwCFZpdns)?

You know just what to say  
Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away  
But I can't move my feet  
The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday

Emily stopped singing. “I wrote that on the way back to Barden after the retreat. I put it away, not knowing what to do with it. Then we came back from Worlds, and Benji had been there, and all I really wanted to do was run to you.” She sighed, “and I wrote,”

You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees  
Yeah, something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday.

Emily nestled her forehead against Aubrey’s shoulder. “I didn’t tell Beca who it was about, and she found the others to help me finish the song.” She nuzzled Aubrey’s neck. “I didn’t know what the rest of the song meant till recently.”

Aubrey blushed and captured Emily’s lips for an ardent kiss. “You never cease to amaze me. I do need a full list of your accomplishments you know.”

“I guess,” Emily sighed and dropped her head again. “We are back to talking about touring and albums, aren’t we?”

“Sort of.” Aubrey smiled. She put her forefinger under Emily’s chin and tapped it until the younger girl met her gaze. “You are forgetting one very important thing.” Emily didn’t say anything, and Aubrey’s smile grew bigger. “I take my business wherever I go. I do not have an office building for a reason. I travel where I want, when I want.” 

Emily’s eyes grew wider. “You mean?”

Aubrey nodded, “I go where you go for as long as you want me.”

“Oh, I want you.” Emily laughed and pressed her lips to Aubrey’s. It took several minutes for them to extricate themselves from the embrace so Aubrey could continue.

“Now that we have that settled,” Aubrey giggled as Emily started to kiss her shoulder and neck on the way to nibble Aubrey’s ear, “You make it very hard to concentrate.”

Emily giggled, “Problem solved. What’s left to talk about?”

“The album hasn’t even been approved yet, no less a tour.”

“Oh,” Emily stopped and pulled back to look at Aubrey and blush. “I sort of forgot that part.”

Aubrey nodded, “So did Beca and Chloe. I will deal with them tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to remember there is no hurry to make any decisions. We have a bunch of demos that Epic may or may not want one of you to record. If we get enough for an initial launch for you or a follow up for Beca, we still have to put more together to have you both released before a tour.” She tapped Emily on the nose. “You are not done yet, Scrabble.”

“Scrabble?” Emily laughed. “I thought I was Scribbles. Why Scrabble?”

“You put words in orders I’ve never thought of, I know better than to ever play against you.” Aubrey teased. 

“Is that how you always win?” Emily asked through her laughter

“Of course! Choose the game wisely! Didn’t you notice I deleted Tequila before I let Beca choose the drink?” Aubrey grinned. “I said I was competitive, not stupid.”

Emily pulled Aubrey closer and whispered in her ear, “Who’s gonna win tonight?”

Aubrey shuddered and closed her eyes. “Mmmmm, I think we both are.” Then she turned her head and murmured against Emily’s lips, “if you think you can stop thinking so hard.”

“Didn’t we say thinking was overrated?” Emily giggled back before kissing Aubrey thoroughly enough to forget business altogether. 

Meanwhile, Chloe was thinking about the music Beca and Emily had shared that night as well. She sat up on the bed, her knees bent, and her arms wrapped around them. When Beca was finally ready to come to bed, she saw the pensive posture and asked, “you ok?”

Chloe nodded, “You wrote Let Me Go, didn’t you?”

Beca shook her head, “We co-wrote that one. Scribbles brought in some really heavy lyrics, right after she lost the job and before I knew she had a thing for Posen. I thought she was pining over someone I didn’t know. She was trying to convince herself to get over the love she had for someone. I remembered that feeling.” Beca blushed. “I tried hard to get over you, Chlo. Amy kept telling me not to, and I failed miserably, but I tried.”

Chloe looked up although her head was still turned down toward the bed, “Is it bad of me to be glad?”

“No!” Beca laughed and plopped onto the bed beside her. “I really thought you chose Soldier Boy over me. I thought you guys were dating the whole time you were here, since you wouldn’t come see me.”

“Oh my god, you have got to be joking!” Chloe’s eyes widened. When Beca shook her head, Chloe reached over and took Beca’s hand. “I didn’t come back here to see him. I came back here because,” she paused and sighed with a sad smile, “it was the last place I was happy before you. I figured if I had to start over without you, I could do it here. Thank god for Stacie. She was such a good friend. She taught me how to be a better friend to you.”

Beca shook her head, “you have always been a good friend, I just wanted more and was too chicken shit to say anything about it.” She shrugged, “But it all meant I had memories of feeling the way Scribbles did and could help her with her song. I think it turned out pretty good.”

“It did,” Chloe nodded, one of those nods the moved her entire upper body. “Do you think she will come on tour with us?”

“You told her to consider it. She better.” Beca teased. “I am worried about her and Posen though. Do you think they will be ok if she goes on tour?”

“Are you kidding?” Chloe laughed, “Aubrey will come along. We will sit in the green room and tell dirty jokes while we wait for you two to get off stage.”

Beca laughed at the imagery. “How can you be so sure?”

Chloe arched an eyebrow. “Aubrey has waited all of her life for someone to love her, no less to love her the way Emily loves her. She will move heaven and earth to keep that woman happy.”

“I’ll give you that.” Beca smiled, “They do look happy, don’t they?”

“Mmm-hmm, almost as happy as we are.” Chloe winked as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. “It’s too bad you don’t like movies.”

Beca arched an eyebrow. “Ok, now you are being weird.”

Chloe shook her head, “nope. Just thinking of a line from Top Gun.”

“Take me to bed or lose me forever?” Beca smirked.

Chloe’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“Didn’t I tell you? I hate movies because that’s all I did when mom worked. I watched movies all day, every day. She hated network television. She didn’t even have an antenna or cable. Just a VCR and a wall of videos. I’ve probably seen Top Gun a million times.”

Chloe shook her head, “How can I still be learning things about you after all of these years?”

Beca winked, “I like to keep you guessing. Now, about that line.”

Chloe grinned back. “I believe I am to answer, ‘Show me the way home, honey.’”

“How lucky we are home.” Beca bounced her eyebrows as she leaned in for a kiss. 

  
The next morning, Beca looked at her phone and laughed, waking Chloe. 

“What is it?” Chloe murmured sleepily. 

“Posen. She says, and I quote, ‘Cool your jets, Hobbit. Let Epic approve the EP. Then we talk about touring.’”

Chloe rolled over and took the phone out of Beca’s hand. “Well, since we have time to kill.”

Beca smiled and released the phone, “She can wait.”


	28. Who needs ‘m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey gets a frustrating email, Emily jumps into protector mode, Chloe and Bubba give advice

Emily came back from working with Beca, a bag of Thai food in one hand and juggling two Thai iced teas in the other. She entered the house and pushed the door closed with her foot, then turned to face the living room. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Aubrey tried to smile but it was clear she was not at her best.

“What’s wrong? Do you hurt? Do you need a pain pill?” Emily hurried over, dropping the bag of food, but managing to get the drinks on the table without spilling.

“No, I’m fine. I promise,” Aubrey’s smile was more genuine. “I’m afraid I screwed up.”

Emily sat down next to Aubrey and picked up one of her hands. “What do you mean?” She was still studying the face before her, looking for any trace of the pain that had filled the last five weeks.

Aubrey turned her hand in Emily’s and started caressing the back of Emily’s thumb. “I haven’t been able to reach my father. I left several messages with his adjutant, but he never called back. I’m afraid I lost my temper. I wrote him an email. I told him about my accident, and recovery, and you.” She handed over her phone. The email app was open and displayed the response.

“The General is relieved you are doing well and sends his best wishes for a speedy recovery.”

Emily looked at it and felt her own temper flare. “Fuck him.”

Aubrey laughed despite the tears that threatened to flow. “Language, Emily.”

“I say what I mean, and I mean what I say.” Emily put the phone down. “I would delete it for you but it’s not mine to delete. I get there is a snowball’s chance in hell he is on radio silence somewhere and will be in touch when he gets your letter. I even get there is a chance he’ll be pissed at his adjutant for this. But I am done watching him hurt you. He is so lucky he isn’t here right now, because he would be singing soprano before I am done with him.” Emily didn’t even realize she had stood up and was pacing the floor. “That dickless, cowardly asshat who hides behind his shiny medals and fake honor.”

Aubrey stood up and moved to block Emily’s circuit. Emily looked up, surprised at the interruption. “Have you any idea how much I love you?”

Emily blinked, “um, I love you too.”

“I know.” Aubrey stepped closer and slipped her arms around Emily’s waist and pressed her head to Emily’s chest. “I blew it because I said we would do this together, and in my temper, I told him without you. You are right, he may have a million explanations and may not honestly care.” She lifted her head to smile at Emily, “I love that you want to protect me. I worry you could end up at Leavenworth for assaulting a United States General, but it is so sweet.”

“Can they put civilians at Leavenworth?” Emily smiled as she wrapped Aubrey up in a protective hug.

Aubrey laughed, “Yes, but let’s not test it. I promise not to reach out to him anymore, if you promise to avoid an assault and battery charge.”

Emily paused as if she had to consider it, then winked. “I can live with that arrangement. After all, getting incarcerated puts a real crimp in my ability to hold you while we sleep.”

“There is that. Now, what marvelous dinner did you bring home?”

Emily looked around, “oh, right.” She pointed at the drinks while she released her hold on her girlfriend and reached for the bag. “Thai iced tea, vegetarian pad Thai, pineapple fried rice and mango salad.”

Aubrey picked up the cups and led the way to the dining room. “That sounds ripe for family style.”

Emily nodded as she followed, “you’re the only family I need, you know.”

“Don’t tell Katie or the Bellas,” Aubrey teased. She paused, waited for Emily to catch up, kissed her gently and agreed, “but the feeling is mutual.”

  
The next morning, while Aubrey showered, Emily was still bothered by the email. She finally picked up her phone.

Emily: dad?  
Dad: yeah, kiddo, everything ok?  
Emily: just needed to talk to someone.  
Dad: why not your mom?  
Emily: it’s about Aubrey.  
Dad: I thought everything was ok?  
Emily: her dad won’t talk to her.  
Dad: oh.  
Emily: it just sucks. She grew up in a boarding school, her mom died when she was little, and her dad has no time for her. It’s so unfair.  
Dad: it is.  
Emily: what do I do?  
Dad: just love her, kiddo. That’s all you can do.  
Emily: it doesn’t seem enough.  
Dad: it’s more than enough. It’s what you can give that she will treasure.  
Emily: I dunno.  
Dad: I do. You asked, I answered. Anything else will end badly.  
Emily: like what?  
Dad: like forcing his hand. You could, but it would just make things worse.  
Emily: I wanna know how.  
Dad: I won’t tell you. Not now anyway. If there comes a time I agree, I’ll let you know.  
Emily: thanks dad.  
Dad: when do I get to meet her?  
Emily: I’ll work on a visit, meantime, wanna do a video call?  
Dad: that would do for a start.  
Emily: ok. I’ll set one up and get back to you.  
Dad: thanks kiddo. Love ya.  
Emily: love you too, dad.

“Who’s got you texting so early? Am I going to have to set more ground rules with the Hobbit?” Aubrey came out from the bathroom still drying her hair.

Emily shook her head, “not yet, anyway. Dad can’t wait to meet you. He wants a video call, and a visit as soon as we can swing it.”

Aubrey looked apprehensive. “I don’t know, Emily.”

“You faced my mother without a second thought, but you’re nervous about a video call with my dad?” Emily chuckled.

“I knew, or thought I knew, why your mom was upset. What if your dad doesn’t like me?”

Emily stood up, walked over and took the towel out of Aubrey’s hand. After gesturing with her finger for her girlfriend to turn around, Emily started rubbing the long blonde hair dry. “What’s not to like? You stood up to my mother, you believe in me, I love you. You are in like Flynn.”

“Why do we say that? Who is or was Flynn?” Aubrey mused.

“O-m-aca-g you have been hanging around Beca too much!” Emily laughed and leaned forward to kiss Aubrey’s cheek. “I smell the coffee. I’ll meet you there in a few.”

Aubrey nodded and put on her robe. She would dress after coffee, and after she worried for her allotted twenty minutes about that video call. She set her watch to remind her. She hoped her therapist was right and twenty minutes would be long enough to think things through but short enough to keep her sane. 

  
After breakfast, it was hard for Emily to leave Aubrey, but there was a chance Beca would hear back from Epic, so she hurried over to the Bella House 2. When she came in, she was still worried about Aubrey.

“Hey, Scribbles, come on in.” Chloe opened the door, “Beca will be ready in a few. She overslept.” Chloe looked at the nervous songwriter. “I’m sure the label will love the songs,” she tried to sound encouraging.

Emily looked at Chloe as if she hadn’t seen the woman just the night before. “What did you do to help Aubrey when her dad let her down?”

Chloe blinked, “I don’t know, I mean, sometimes she just didn’t give a shit. If she did, then we ate ice cream and watched shows with dumb ass father figures like Married with Children.”

“Why would anyone watch Married with Children?” Beca laughed as she caught the very end of the conversation.

“To remind Aubrey that the trope is dads are stupid.” Chloe replied as if it were obvious. She returned her attention to Emily, “what did he do this time?”

Emily sighed, “she’d say it’s not my story to tell.”

Beca nodded, “she would. I guess it’s enough to say the General disappointed the General, huh?” Emily nodded so Beca continued. “Damn, no wonder we all turned out gay with such sucky father figures.”

“Speak for yourself. My dad is awesome, and Amy isn’t gay, even though her dad is worse than Aubrey’s.” Emily laughed despite her concern. 

“Yeah,” Chloe slapped Beca’s arm, “I’m gay because I heard you sing in the shower.”

“TMI aca-mom!” Emily stuck her fingers in her ears and started singing.

Beca grinned, “got ya both to laugh though, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Emily admitted. “It just sucks.”

Chloe hugged her aca-daughter, “it does, but Aubrey is remarkably used to it. Today it will hurt, tomorrow she will be irritated, and by the day after she will have forgotten.”

Emily hesitated, unsure this was like any of the other times, but remembered it was Aubrey’s to share so she just nodded. 

“Come on,” Beca pulled on Emily’s arm. “Let’s get to work on the next set of songs. We need at least ten for two ep’s or a duet album.”

Emily let herself be pulled along, “will they let us?”

Beca shrugged, “maybe we can feature you on my album, so we can get out on tour.”

“I thought you didn’t like touring?”

“It grew on me, like mold, or Posen.” 

Beca started up the stairs before Chloe could yell, “be nice!” 

Emily laughed at them both and followed.

Chloe watched them go before she picked up her phone.

Chloe: heard your sperm donor was a dick again.  
Aubrey: what did she tell you?  
Chloe: you are disappointed.  
Aubrey: nothing else?  
Chloe: not her story to tell.  
Aubrey: yeah. Well, after a bunch of unanswered calls, I sent an email about Emily and the accident.  
Aubrey: I got a form letter response.  
Chloe: asshat.  
Aubrey: that’s what Em said too. I’m not gonna contact him anymore.  
Chloe: I know it’s not the same, but you got us.  
Aubrey: it’s not the same, but in a lot of ways it’s better.  
Aubrey: love you Elf.  
Chloe: love you too, Elf. I’ll send ice cream home with Scribbles.  
Aubrey: ha. Thanks. Ttys,  
Chloe: ttys.


	29. One step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Emily and Aubrey get good news.

Aubrey grinned when Emily came home bouncy. 

“Epic liked the songs!” Emily burst in the door, exclaiming. “Beca and I get to duet on Let me Go, but they are also going to release it with another artist. I don’t think they’ve decided who yet. Theo said they usually do that trick with movies.”

Aubrey nodded, still laughing. “Yes, that’s true. Think about the theme from Beauty and the Beast. It got recorded for the movie, then they also recorded it with a pair of popular artists to release it.” She patted the sofa, “Theo called me as well. They want to be sure your songs, and Beca’s make the charts, but this way they don’t have to gamble on you as an unknown singer or on Beca moving out of her genre. If you sell, all the better, but either way, your songs get heard.”

Emily plopped onto the couch. “In a lot of ways, it’s no different than the way Beca sold my other songs. It’s just more fun we get to record some of them.”

“I know it’s a little bit of a letdown, but it still it is progress. Besides Let Me Go, did they choose any others?” Aubrey asked, full well knowing the answer.

“I get to release Capital Letters as a single. Again, it will also be released by someone else, or they will combine them with me featured, like I will be on Beca’s ep. They want her to do a mashup or two and then they might look at one of our other songs to fill it out.”

Aubrey smiled proudly, “you get to release a single.”

“Or be featured,” Emily amended.

Aubrey looked fondly at her girlfriend, “stop.”

Emily looked puzzled, “what?”

“You are downplaying the importance of this step! A lot of recording artists never get this far. You get to be featured on at least one ep, perhaps two and may get a single. You could just write for other people all your life.” Aubrey tried to sound stern, but she was as excited as Emily had originally been.

“I know, that’s the hard part.” Emily chewed on her lip. “Would it be better to write for other people? Then we could stay here and just be us. I don’t have to jump through the celebrity hoops.”

Aubrey cocked her head to one side, “I thought you wanted to perform again.”

Emily groaned and put her head in her hands. “I do, but I don’t. I want to release a single, but I want to stay here with you. I don’t know how to have it both ways.”

Aubrey nodded. “I wasn’t kidding. We can try and negotiate a new format. Since you are a new artist, we can request you don’t tour and go the social media route. Beca is already good at it. She has an entire fan club following her on YouTube. She has already introduced you. We could have her do it again with another song you have written. If you don’t want to use one of these, I will ask Theo to buy back rights to one of your others. You don’t have to tour, Em.”

“But is that chickening out?”

“I can’t answer that,” Aubrey sighed. “First of all, I hate to use that phrase unless I’m goading the Hobbit into a drinking game. Second of all, you are still processing what happened in France. While we all may be processing that for years to come, you are just coming back to the Bellas. Maybe it’s too early to ask you to leave them again.”

Emily nodded, “I guess all of that is true.”

“So, do the recordings. Talk to your therapist. If it helps, ask if I can sit in sometimes with you. Come join the group sessions with the rest of us. Let’s see where we end up. Theo has been very understanding thus far. He may be willing to go with social media celebrity for a year or so to give you time to heal.”

Emily took a deep breath and relaxed, resting her head against the back of the sofa. “That feels so much more manageable than figuring out how the hell I can go on tour already. I just feel so stupid, Aubs.”

“Shhh, it’s not stupid. It was terrifying and in close proximity to performing. It is natural they get conflated. That’s what therapy is for, to disentangle things and see them for what they are.” Aubrey continued to stroke Emily’s hair. “You still get to be excited they like your songs.”

Emily smiled in spite of herself. “Yeah. That’s pretty cool.” She sat up in a rush, “I gotta tell my folks!” She reached for her phone and hit FaceTime.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” Aubrey heard Katie answer the call.

“Nothing’s wrong, mom. Is dad around too?” 

“Yeah, Kiddo. I’m right here. What’s up?” 

Emily looked over at Aubrey and then back at the phone. “Epic likes some songs Beca and I wrote. I get to be featured on her ep. I might even get to release a single on my own!”

“That’s great, honey!” “I’m so proud of you.” Both parents responded over each other.

“I’m a little nervous. They are also going to release the songs by other artists. Sort of an insurance policy.” Emily explained.

Aubrey interrupted, “forgive me, Emily. It is not an insurance policy. It is guaranteeing your songs get heard. It makes sure that the lack of a name, either yours or Beca’s at this early stage in either career, doesn’t leave your songs in some bargain bin.”

“That sounds like an insurance policy to me,” Mr. Hardon quipped.

“It is, in ensuring the songs get heard. It is not in the way that term is bandied about the music industry. This is not the label trying to insure they get their money’s worth. It is the label ensuring an artist they believe in has the best chance to reach an audience.” Aubrey explained.

Katie smiled, “thank you for believing in Emily, Aubrey.”

Aubrey smiled, “I always have, Katie.”

Emily broke back in, “they haven’t decided on a tour yet. Beca has to do a couple of mashups to add to her ep, so it’s not 100% original material. She was pretty pissed about that, until Theo explained it’s a way to not alienate her base while introducing her original stuff to a new audience. She’s pretty excited now.”

“Sounds great!” Katie smiled, “when do we get to hear these songs?”

“I’ll ask Theo if you can hear the demos. If he says no, then I will get you guys the first copy off the press.” Emily promised.

Emily’s dad smiled and nodded, “sounds perfect, kiddo. Oh, and, nice to meet you, Aubrey.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hardon.” Aubrey nodded.

“Most people call me Bubba. You can imagine the teasing I got with the name John Hardon.”

Aubrey tried not to laugh as she nodded again, “I’m so sorry.”

He laughed and shrugged, “I got used to it. Anyway, thanks for taking such good care of Emily.”

Aubrey looked proudly at the girl. “It is truly my pleasure.”

Emily beamed back, “I gotta go, guys, call ya on Saturday.”

“Ok, Kiddo.” “Talk to you then, Baby.” 

Aubrey chuckled as Emily closed the connection. “Your dad is a hoot.”

“Like he said, he had to be to get by with all the teasing he got. He isn’t kidding, even mom calls him Bubba.” Emily put her phone down.

“So, what is next on the agenda?” Aubrey asked, “what did you have to end the call for?” She started looking through her calendar.

“Time to celebrate,” Emily smirked and took Aubrey’s phone out of her hand.

Aubrey laughed, “oh, I see,” as she melted into Emily’s embrace. “Is this what I get instead of ice cream?”

Emily froze, “Oh, shit, I left the ice cream at Chloe’s. God Aubs. How do you put up with me? I’m such an airhead.”

“Only when you are excited,” Aubrey teased. She nuzzled Emily’s nose, “I accept the substitution.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Emily’s eyes twinkled.

Aubrey kissed her lightly. “I count on it.”

  
Several days later, Aubrey walked into the house carrying an envelope. “Em, don’t your folks live in Columbus?”

Emily nodded, “yeah, why?”

“I got a letter from there. I don’t know anyone else.” Aubrey shrugged and opened the envelope. As she read, she felt a lump in her throat. She handed it over for Emily to read.

“ _Dear Miss Posen,_

_I hope you don’t mind if I call you Aubrey. I also hope you don’t mind the ramblings of a not so young man._

_Thirty some odd years ago, I fell in love with a beautiful and talented lady. She ran around with a bunch of other coeds singing a capella and I thought it was the geekiest thing I ever saw. Year after year, she made time for it, and for me. By the time she was a senior, I had become something of a mascot for the team. The freshmen called me “Pops.”_

_As the years went by, Katie worried I would be bored with all her talk of her Barden Bellas. She never understood how seeing her with her girls always showed me a side of her she didn’t share with anyone else, not even with me. She so looked forward to Emily becoming one of her sisters, yet at the same time, she feared those sisters would look down on her for choosing me. She protected me from any imagined slight for taking her out of the limelight._

_Now, thanks to you and Emily, she is all lit up again. She talks almost constantly about Emily’s Bellas, the girls who changed a capella, who still remember her. She can’t wait for the reunion, and for the reestablishment of the advisory board. She is ready to take down anyone who dares besmirch the Bella name._

_Anyway, I want to thank you. Thank you for being there for my daughter. Thank you for giving me my Katie back._

_And maybe, someday, if you think it is appropriate, you might give me back my Bella nick name, and call me Pops._

_Gratefully,_  
_John Hardon”_

Emily put the letter down and crossed over to put her arms around Aubrey. “See, I told you, they love you.”

Aubrey put her head on Emily’s shoulder and cried.


	30. Reunion begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bella alumnae from all years gather at the Lodge. A good time was had by most.

“Thank you all for coming,” Aubrey smiled out at the gathered crowd. “I am Aubrey Posen, Barden Bella class of 2012.” She heard her cohort hoot and holler and she thought she heard Amy whistle loudly. With a chuckle, Aubrey continued. “I am the majority owner of the Lodge at Fallen Leaves. While many of you have attended team building retreats here, I want to assure you that no such exercises are scheduled for this weekend. Enjoy the facilities and welcome.” She laughed as more voices joined in the cheering and whistling. “Now, I would like to introduce a founding member of the Barden Bellas, Stephanie Lester.” 

As Stephanie took the stage, Aubrey gratefully stepped off and made her way to the table surrounded by her cadre. She slipped into the booth, received a kiss on the cheek from Emily, and turned her attention to the woman now in charge.

“Thank you, Aubrey. We appreciate the warm welcome and lack of death-defying trust exercises.” The crowd laughed. The tiny woman with graying black hair and bright green eyes smiled. “Some of you may remember that the Barden Bellas owe a debt of gratitude to the Manhattan Transfer. If a dozen co-eds of the late 70s hadn’t bonded over those albums, none of us would be here today.” Again, there was a chorus of laughter. “Since we predate the ICCA, it is no surprise many of our classes lack the credentials of more recent groups. One thing that held us together, however, was our promise to uphold and support women in music. For decades, we selected music by female artists, and each of us dedicated ourselves to being sisters for life.”

After a round of applause, Stephanie’s face grew serious. “I regret to share with this gathering that we have not always upheld our promise and tradition. Perhaps we grew lazy when our musical genre grew into a nationally competitive art form. I don’t know. What I do know is many of our more recent sisters experienced hardship, unkindness, and even isolation as we neglected to advise and support as per our alumni agreement. Today, I offer an apology to those classes we let down, and I request my sisters stand up and take up the struggle again. Our fight for women in the arts receiving equal respect is not yet won. While Bellas of the last decade have proved women capable of amazing things, there are still disparaging comments from those who would prefer a cappella remain a boys’ club. Will you join me in defending our sisters’ honor?”

The crowd roared approval and Stephanie raised her fist in triumph. Once the crowd quieted, she concluded. “Over the next three days, we will have conversations both formally and informally where we will renew our charter, select a new advisory board, and design a plan to support new generations of Bellas. As one of our sisters told another recently, we shall not allow another class to be without Alumni support again.”

Stephanie stepped away from the microphone and waved to the crowd who had begun to cheer again. As soon as she did, Aubrey saw Katie wink at her. After smiling back, Aubrey nodded to the woman standing in the door to the kitchen and the serving began. Over the speaker played quiet selections of college a capella performance pieces interspersed with songs by the Manhattan Transfer. Aubrey looked over at Beca who also winked. 

“Gotta honor them all, right?” Beca grinned.

“You are one of a kind, Mitchell.” Aubrey smiled her approval as her meal arrived at the table. 

The rest of the evening was much more laid back. Knots of Bellas gathered in various booths and around tables as Beca played DJ and Chloe beamed proudly from her nearby stool. Esther sat nearby keeping an eye on them both while CR and Denise were cozy in a corner, renewing their acquaintance. Flo chattered with girls from Emily’s year as Amy and Stacie sat doing shots and laughing about something that they thought was funny. Aubrey sat by the bar, sipping a glass of Chardonnay, and watched.

“Hey,” Emily snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek. “Looks like the party is a success.”

“So far.” Aubrey smiled and leaned into her girlfriend’s embrace. “It’s hard to believe how much has changed in three months.”

Emily sat down as she nodded. “three months ago, I was a complete mess, trying to figure out what I wanted to be when I grew up. Now, here I am back where it all started wondering what took me so damn long.”

“Hey, now, be nice to my girl.” Aubrey winked. “We had a lot to sort out.”

“I know.” Emily acknowledged, “I just wonder if life would have been kinder if we had just talked better, you know?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey looked across the room at Beca and Chloe, “for them too.” Before they could say anymore, Amy stepped up to a microphone. “Uh-oh,” Aubrey groaned, “this can’t be good.”

“Are you ready for a riff-off?” Amy yelled into the mic.

Knots of women yelled and cheered while others, including Beca and Aubrey, covered their faces with their hands. “We never win,” Beca explained to Chloe while Aubrey looked a little green to Emily.

“You can just watch, Aubs.” Emily giggled. 

Amy continued, “all right, so in order to make this fair, we gotta set some ground rules. First,” she glared in Emily’s direction, “no original songs.” Emily had the grace to laugh. “Second, Mitchell and Posen choose the categories. Posen can’t play because she runs the joint, so she gets to call you out if you don’t stay in genre. Mitchell can’t play cuz she’s a goddamn professional. Oh, am I allowed to swear in this room?”

“Language, Ames!” Emily and Chloe yelled at the same time, causing another ripple of laughter to course through the room.

Amy shrugged, “finally, Esther gets to set the beat, and then she decides who is out for breaking it.” She looked around the room. “All right, ladies, get into groups of ten or less and we will get started in twenty minutes. That allows our judges time to plot and the rest of us time to lubricate.” She held up a shot glass just before she drained it.

“There, problem solved,” Emily winked at Aubrey. “You go plan this mess with Beca and Esther. I’ll see which group I get to be a part of.”

Aubrey leaned over and kissed her softly, “you know I won’t play favorites.”

“I know,” Emily laughed as she stood up. “I gotta bring my ‘a’ game. Now, would that be singing with my mom or with Chloe?”

Aubrey pushed her away as she stood up before heading over to take Chloe’s spot next to the DJ. “Nice of Amy to let me off the hook. How do you feel?”

“We never win!” Beca laughed, “I’m happy to sit it out.”

Esther moved closer. “I guess we ought to start thinking about categories.”

Beca nodded, pulled out her set lists and started scanning them. “I think a Michael Jackson set could be cool and he was around for all eras of Bellas.”

“That’s fair.” Aubrey nodded, “we should try to avoid anything too decade specific. What about songs about cars?”

Esther laughed, “that could be fun just to break the stereotype that women don’t know those songs.”

“We could prove it right,” Beca smirked, “but I have it down. Are you up for television theme songs, Posen?”

Aubrey giggled, “you two may have to help if someone goes too recent. I stopped watching network television when I started college.”

“I’m good,” Esther nodded. “They were a staple when I was learning to beat box. I still practice to them.”

Beca nodded and wrote that one down. “How many rounds do you think we will need?” 

Aubrey looked around the room. “It looks like the competitors have gathered into groups. Most seem to want to watch. I’d say there are,” she craned her neck to see better, “six or seven groups.” 

“Then we definitely need more rounds.” Beca tapped her chin while she thought.

“What about famous duets?” Esther suggested. 

Beca nodded, added it to the list and then said, “I’d use something like ugly lead singers but that’s too subjective.”

“We should start with girl bands. Most of the older generations specialized in girl groups and it gives them a comfortable start.” Aubrey suggested.

“That’s a good idea. How about another category being bands with unusual names?” Beca asked while making more notes.

“People could sing something too obscure and we’d never know if it was real,” Esther warned. 

Beca laughed, “are you accusing our sisters of cheating?” Esther just arched an eyebrow and Beca gave in. “Ok, then ha, let’s finish with Christmas songs, but give them a quick beat so they can’t do the slow carols.”

Both Esther and Aubrey laughed and agreed. All that was left was the competition.

  
When all was said and done, the group consisting of Katie and Emily Junk, Stephanie Lester, Chloe Beale, Stacie Conrad and new alum Lori Brietner won the night. 

“I think it was rigged,” Amy grumbled. “The girlfriends won.”

“Not a chance, Ames.” Beca laughed. “It isn’t our fault they got smart and put together a multi-generational team. It was brilliant!”

“What really did it was having Stacie,” Katie pointed at the young mom. “Pulling out a song from, what was it?”

“Olaf’s Frozen Adventure. The name of the song was Ring in the Season.” Stacie smiled and chuckled. “It helps to have a toddler.”

“Still, doesn’t seem fair.” Amy groused.

“Come on, Ames, I’ll buy you another round,” Stacie winked at her new friends and pulled the cranky Aussie away.

“I do think it was smart of us to team up. You guys pulled songs I’d never heard before.” Emily grinned at her mother and Stephanie.

“It must be time to increase your library, young lady.” Stephanie smiled back. “I can’t believe you didn’t know Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t mess up,” Lori laughed, “I was so relieved you guys jumped in on Ease on Down the Road.” 

“That was an inspired choice.” Katie praised their youngest member. “I forgot that counted as a Micheal Jackson piece, and it made it hard for others to pick a word to work from. Brilliant.”

Chloe sat and grinned as she listened to the cross-generational group chatter. This is what she had always hoped would come of her time in the Bellas, and to see it happening was a little overwhelming. She noticed Emily had stopped listening, however, and bumped shoulders with her friend, “what’s up?”

“I just wonder where Aubrey has got to?”

Chloe realized then that while Beca had joined the winners circle, Aubrey had not. “Should we go looking for her?”

Emily shook her head, “not yet. She is still in business mode. She could be handling anything.”


	31. Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey runs into Alice and has some surprising champions.

What Aubrey was handling, as a matter of fact, was an inebriated former captain of the Bellas who had cornered her in the hallway near the ladies’ room. “Honestly, I’m surprised you came, Alice.”

“I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to watch you fail yet again, Posen. I’m sure you think you have fooled us all into thinking you are wildly successful, but I’m not buying it. How did you afford this place? Daddy’s money?”

Aubrey smirked, “mommy’s money actually. Is that the best you can do these days? Insult me for having come from money?”

“I’m just getting started, you pathetic slut.” Alice nearly spat the words. “If it were not for the Junks, you would have gone down in history as the captain who destroyed the Bellas.” 

Aubrey crossed her arms. “Actually, Beca Mitchell saved me from the folly of trying to redeem myself using your set list.”

“And the team you chose then nearly got us disbanded.” Alice ground out.

“What are you really angry about, Alice?” Aubrey leaned back against the hallway wall. “It obviously isn’t that I got sick at finals. After all, you were nasty before that.”

Alice’s eyes narrowed. “You and Beale, you and your perverted ways, nearly destroyed the Bellas.”

Aubrey lifted her head as realization dawned. “Please don’t tell me you are going to go on a homophobic rant. I expected something more original.”

Before Alice could say anything more, Katie and Stephanie walked up the hallway toward the pair. “Is everything all right, Aubrey?”

Aubrey nodded, “nothing new, Katie. I was just about to hear how my perversion nearly destroyed the Bellas.”

Stephanie arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” She looked amused. “And who might you be?” She looked at Alice, who straightened her back and looked at the three women.

“Alice Donahue, Bella Captain, class of 2011.”

“Ah yes. Please, do tell me about the perversion of which you speak?” Stephanie was sending a text as she spoke. 

Katie moved over next to Aubrey, placing a hand on her forearm and smiling with encouragement.

Alice looked again at the three women, “the charter speaks of upholding the integrity of women. You cannot tell me you approve of these,” her voice dripped with distaste, “lesbians in our organization.”

Stephanie looked up from her phone and fixed her gaze on Alice. “I am afraid you have misunderstood the charter. You see, we actually set up this organization to uphold women. All women. Nothing else matters. In a world where women are discounted and demeaned, we hoped to support and uplift.” She turned as a taller lady, one almost Emily’s height, joined the four of them. Without hesitation, Stephanie lifted her head and kissed the new arrival on the lips. “Alice, I’d like you to meet Toni, my spouse.” 

Aubrey snorted as she coughed to cover a laugh. Katie smirked, and her eyes twinkled.

“Your spouse?” Alice squeaked. 

Stephanie nodded, “now, if you are not comfortable with our presence, Aubrey’s or mine, I suggest you consider leaving the reunion.”

“I’ll bring it up to the entire group!” Alice protested, “you can’t take over this organization.”

“We founded this organization,” Stephanie answered calmly. “Come now, you honestly believe that a group of ten women in the 1970s dressed in hippy costumes and singing the Manhattan Transfer were straight?”

Aubrey gave in and laughed out loud, joined by Katie and Toni.

Alice, her face a scarlet red, marched down the hall and out of the building. 

Aubrey picked up her phone and texted security to be sure Alice was escorted safely but definitively off the campus. When she was done, she looked back at her three champions, “thank you, that was marvelous.”

“When I saw the look on Katie’s face, I knew something was up.” Stephanie smiled. “You should text Emily.”

Aubrey looked at Katie who was already on her phone. 

“Emily thought you might be busy with Lodge business, but then Bubba said he saw you cornered over here.” Katie explained without looking up.

Aubrey looked around, “your husband is here?”

Katie nodded, “He was having dinner with the other spouses.” 

Toni laughed, “he loved being a Bella mascot.” 

“Where is he?” Aubrey asked as she pushed off the wall, “I’d like to thank him.”

“He’s in our cabin by now,” Katie replied as they all moved back toward the reception. Emily met them at the door.

Aubrey took Emily’s hand, “mind if we go thank him?”

Toni, Stephanie and Katie all shook their heads and headed into the gathering. 

Emily let Aubrey lead her down toward the cabins for a few minutes before pulling her aside, “everything ok?”

“It is.” Aubrey melted against Emily and put her arms around her girl’s neck. “You and your family just keep bailing me out, you know?”

Emily smiled and nuzzled Aubrey. “You are stuck with all of us, Aubrey Posen. Once we choose, we choose forever. Dad said someone cornered you.”

Aubrey nodded, “it was Alice.”

“The captain from your junior year?” Emily’s eyes widened. “I wanna kick her ass.”

“Stephanie already did.” Aubrey laughed, “Alice was getting ready to cut loose on a homophobic rant when Stephanie introduced her spouse, Toni and I believe her exact words were ‘you honestly believe that a group of ten women in the 1970s dressed in hippy costumes and singing the Manhattan Transfer were straight?’”

Emily relaxed and chuckled, “I would have loved to see that.”

“I don’t want any other trouble, and I’m afraid Chloe might take it to blows, so I have had Alice escorted from the premises.” Aubrey release her embrace and pulled on Emily’s arm. “Come on! We have to thank your dad.”

Emily allowed Aubrey to pull her again and they hurried to the cabin in question. Although Aubrey was ready to knock, Emily just opened the door and breezed in. “Hey dad! Where are ya?”

“In the back, pulling on some clothes. Thank god your mother texted, or you may have had more of a show then any of us counted on.” He came out of the bedroom in jeans and a t- shirt, hastily smoothing his hair down. “Aubrey, it is nice to finally meet you in person.”

“It is nice to meet you too, Pops.” Aubrey smiled at the man affectionately, delighted at the smile that broke across his features. “I want first to thank you. You have been so supportive through, well, everything. Then to go above and beyond to send in the cavalry, I’m just,” she paused, then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Pops shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “It wasn’t anything. I think you even had it under control. You are one cool customer,” he said with an admiring smile, “but that other one, she was swaying like she was three sheets into the wind. Never know what comes of that.”

Emily beamed as her girl and her dad talked. She leaned over and kissed his other cheek, “you are the best, Pops.”

He grinned again, “thanks, Kiddo.”

Aubrey stepped back, “we should get back to the party. A few others might want to know what happened. I hope you will come join us for breakfast tomorrow. The day is schedule light to allow everyone a chance to socialize and discuss informally what they want the charter and advisory board to look like going forward. I would love to introduce you to more of the girls.”

“I’d like that.” Pops nodded again. “I’ll be there.”

Emily gave him a squeeze before heading back out the door with Aubrey. “You have made him one happy man.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey smiled and looked back at the cabin, “the feeling is mutual.”

Chloe grabbed Aubrey the moment the pair walked into the reception hall. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing to worry about, Elf.” Aubrey patted Chloe’s hand. “Alice tried to give me shit. Stephanie, Toni and Katie came to my rescue. I have champions I never dreamed of.” Her laugh was infectious. “Alice is off the grounds. We can deal with her after the charter is affirmed if we want.”

“Damn, I missed out on kicking her ass?” Chloe laughed in spite of her irritation.

Emily nodded, “me too, aca-mom.”

“You will just have to live with the image of a Bella founder planting one on her female spouse in front of an apoplectic homophobic former Bella captain.” Aubrey was still grinning. “It was delightful.”

“I would have liked to see that,” Chloe nodded ruefully. “But you are ok?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey nodded with confidence. “I was going to be ok regardless.” She looked over at Emily. “Between this one and you guys,” Aubrey gestured at the table where Jessica, Ashley, Amy, Denise, CR, Esther, Stacie and Beca were arguing over shots and music theory, “she couldn’t touch me.”

Chloe stepped to Aubrey’s other side, so the blonde had a brunette tucked into one arm and a redhead clinging to the other. “Then let’s go play, General. Take the rest of the night off.”

Aubrey nodded. She wanted to enjoy her family.


	32. Breakfast with the Bellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, Breakfast with the Bellas and a little more insight to Aubrey's reactions.

“Morning Posen,” Beca called out as she got in line for the buffet, Chloe right behind her. 

Aubrey waved and returned her attention to her breakfast. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked Emily.

Emily patted Aubrey’s hand, “you really didn’t. Mom texted this morning, remember? She said a number of her classmates were having breakfast together. We will see them later.”

“Ok,” Aubrey smiled and poked at her food, “it’s dumb. He’s your father. I shouldn’t be more excited about introducing him to our Bellas than you are.”

Emily leaned over and rested her forehead against Aubrey’s. “I don’t think it’s dumb, I think it’s sweet.” 

Aubrey grumbled as others joined the table. Flo and Esther sat down first, shooting a quick glance at Aubrey and then Emily when Aubrey didn’t return their greeting. Emily shrugged and got up to refill both cups of coffee. Beca and Chloe arrived next.

“I thought Katie and her husband were joining us today?” Chloe asked as she sat down. 

“Katie’s class is doing breakfast together.” Aubrey replied without looking up. 

Emily returned and had four pair of eyes staring at her. “Hey guys, hope it’s ok I introduce you to my dad later. He’s with mom’s class this morning.”

“Yeah, sure.” “You bet.” “No problem.” Came three replies.

Chloe watched Aubrey and a light went on. Surreptitiously, she texted Emily. 

Chloe: any chance your dad could come by even for a couple of minutes?  
Emily: I don’t know. I could ask. Why?  
Chloe: hang on the General is suspicious.

Emily put her phone away. “Just trying to see when mom will be done.”

Chloe looked up and saw Stacie and Amy come in, “ignore my texts, guys. I was just wondering where you were.”

Amy looked down at her phone. “I don’t see any...”

Stacie, who caught the warning look in Chloe’s eyes, elbowed Amy. “Let’s get some food, Ames.”

Emily jumped back up. “I think I wanna waffle. Want one, Aubs?” 

When Aubrey just shook her head, Chloe got up and kissed Beca on the cheek. “I’ll get one for us to split,” she said to her girlfriend.

Beca, Flo and Esther just looked lost, but they all nodded and started talking about what they thought would be fun to do now that they weren’t sleeping in tents on the premises.

“Yeah, Posen, these cabins are a damn sight better than the tents.” Beca teased. “Can’t we team build in a cabin?”

Aubrey found her smile at the memory of the retreat. “No, but you will be relieved there are no bear traps this weekend.”

“You got rid of the bears?” Flo asked.

Aubrey turned to stare at the Guatemalan. “There never were bears. Just traps.”

Esther laughed out loud, “she got us both, Flo. I thought there were bears, too.”

While the girls at the table continued to tease Aubrey out of her mood, Chloe joined Amy, Stacie and Emily and said urgently, “don’t you get it? Her dad always says he’s going to come, then something comes up and he doesn’t.”

“Shit!” Emily’s eyes widened as she grabbed her phone. “Grab a waffle and take it back for me. Tell Aubs I went to the bathroom.” She ran out a side door and hoped Aubrey didn’t see.

Thankfully, she did not since Beca was now in full blown storyteller mode talking about the death-defying trust exercises and how many times she almost died, despite the people at the table all being present at the same retreat. Aubrey was watching her with amusement, despite her over all saddened state. When Stacie arrived, she continued the distractions by harassing Beca about her questionable memory. Amy chimed in with tales of her upbringing and defining what death-defying really meant.

Chloe returned with two waffles. “Scribbles will be right back. Bathroom, I think.” She placed one waffle by Emily’s setting and sat down next to Beca to hear the stories being told. 

Emily gave up trying to reach her parents by phone and ran around the grounds looking for them. She finally found them in the lounge and hurried to the table. “Mom, can I borrow dad? It’s important.”

The people all closest to Katie and Pops looked up. He stood, ready to follow. “What’s wrong, Baby?” her mother asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, “please don’t call me that in public.” The rest of her mom’s class giggled. “Dad said Aubrey could meet our Bellas this morning. Then you guys made this plan.”

Katie was not following. “We will be around later to introduce him.”

Emily took a deep breath and leaned over to whisper in her mother’s ear. As she listened, Katie understood the unintentional pain she had caused. She looked around at the members of her class. “You know, it strikes me that you haven’t met Emily’s class, have you?”

There was a chatter of excitement. Each of them knew of Beca Mitchell, one of Emily’s first captains, one of the first captains to take the Bellas to Worlds and win, the first Bella captain to go platinum as an artist. 

Katie smiled. “Would you all mind if we made a foray to the buffet to meet them?”

After a short negotiation with the wait staff to transfer their bills to the other room, the classmates all stood to follow Katie and Pops. Emily kissed her mom on the cheek and whispered, “you go ahead. I have to pretend I was in the bathroom or something.”

By this point, Aubrey was getting worried. Emily wasn’t back yet, her waffle was getting cold, and the rest of the Bellas didn’t seem to care. CR, Jessica and Ashley said they hadn’t seen the young brunette as they crossed through to the buffet. Aubrey pushed her chair back and felt Chloe’s hand on her arm.

“She probably got caught by one of her Bellas, Bree. I’m sure she is fine.”

Aubrey nodded and pulled her chair back to the table as a cacophony of chatter filled the buffet hall. “Aubrey?” She heard Katie call.

“Over here, Katie.” Aubrey stood so the other woman could see her. Aubrey’s face lit up as Pops came into view, surrounded by six other women of approximately Katie’s age.

Chloe smiled as she saw Aubrey’s demeanor change. The energy at the table shifted instantly as everyone stopped working so hard to be cheerful. 

“These girls haven’t met Miss Mitchell.” Katie explained as she arrived at their table. “You have to sign autographs, Beca. It’s not every day we get to meet a famous recording star.”

Beca stood up, laughing, “where’s your daughter? She should sign some too. Do you ladies realize Emily has more platinum records than I have?”

Pops walked over and dropped an arm across Aubrey’s shoulders for a one-armed hug. “Who are the rest of these lovely ladies, Aubrey?”

Aubrey proudly named each of her sisters and then indicated Emily’s father. “This is Pops.”

“Pops?” Chloe arched a brow.

One of Katie’s classmates piped up. “Oh, my heavens yes. He has been Pops for 30 years now. Whenever we needed a tire changed, or a wall painted or a picture hung, Pops was there to teach us how. He’s probably raised fifty Bellas to be self-sufficient and independent.”

Aubrey grinned, “I thought you said you were their mascot.”

Katie laughed back, “He started as our mascot. He and I started dating when we were sophomores. By the time I was Captain, he was Pops.”

The man in question rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I just like to help.”

“That’s my dad, always there with a helping hand.” Emily showed up and hugged her dad from his other side. 

“Junk, get over here and sign these with me.” Beca called out. “I’m not going down alone.”

Emily squeezed her dad and headed over to talk to the ladies who had been so kind to let her disrupt their meal. 

Pops looked down at the untouched waffle. “Don’t tell me you left that, Aubrey.”

“No, sir. That’s your daughter’s.” Aubrey laughed. 

Pops sat down and called over, “kiddo, go get hot syrup. You lose waffle privileges.”

“Yes, sir.” Emily laughed and ran over to the food tables. 

“Now, which one of you is Chloe,” he said as he waited for his syrup.

Katie watched as her husband worked his charm on a new generation of Bellas. She didn’t miss the way Aubrey lit up when he kept his word. Katie made a note to never break a promise given to that lady ever again. She grinned as her daughter skidded back with syrup and then returned to signing autographs. More than the original six were now in line, and the noise was escalating.

Aubrey stood up and clapped her hands once. In a heartbeat, the room was quiet. Katie arched an eyebrow, impressed. “Ladies,” Aubrey smiled at the growing line, “if I promise a meet and greet this afternoon, will you allow Miss Mitchell and Miss Junk to finish their breakfasts?”

The crowd all nodded and slowly dissipated. Aubrey smiled indulgently at her two stars and gestured for them to return to their table. Emily took the chair next to her dad and the rest of the Bellas moved around to allow Katie the chair after that.

Aubrey sat down and looked at Chloe, “where were we?”

Beca dropped into her chair. “Thanks, Posen.”

Emily just beamed with pride. 


	33. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca (and Emily) keep Aubrey's promise for a meet and greet.

“This was not what I had in mind for our reunion, Posen.” Beca growled as she stood, arms crossed, while Aubrey was on the phone.

“She promised, Beca.” Emily reminded her grumpy friend. “Besides, if she hadn’t, we would have spent the morning in the buffet doing this. Don’t you think the lounge is more comfortable?”

Beca sat down beside Emily and nodded. “I suppose. And it won’t be as long as the one after the Today show.” 

Chloe came in from the hall. “All set, Bree. Amy is handing out guitar picks, I told her she is not allowed to sell them, so Stacie is with her.”

“Good thinking,” Emily laughed.

Aubrey nodded and hung up. “Theo called in a favor for me, we should have a second photographer here in a few minutes.”

“Why do we need two?” Beca asked.

“Two lines. Two photos. Everyone comes in one line, gets something signed and a photo op. They switch places for the second auto and op.” Aubrey looked at Emily. “Theo is pleased you are doing this, says it will help?”

Emily’s smile broadened. “I asked for one of my old songs to use as a single. If he got it, this photo op will help with publicity for it.”

Aubrey nodded, “Got it.” She turned to face Chloe. “We’ve got everything for the girls here. Did the address station work out?”

Chloe nodded, “Katie and Pops are making sure everyone gets their email or snail mail on a card to hand to the photographer. It will be numbered with their place in line so we can match the images and get them sent out.”

“Ok, I’m going to go wait for the photographer. You guys relax until I call Chloe.” She looked at Beca, “try to be pleasant, Hobbit. We wouldn’t even know each other were it not for these women.”

Beca nodded and shrugged. “Ok, but you guys owe me a day on the water slide.”

“You hated the water slide!” Chloe laughed at her fiancé.

“I hated being on retreat when I was supposed to be creating something that proved I was special. I love water slides.” Beca retorted.

“I promise,” Aubrey laughed. “Monday we will stay over with however many of our Bellas we can, and you will get to play on the water slide.”

Emily’s face lit up. “We can all stay an extra day?”

“Not the entire reunion, Em.” Aubrey shook her head, “but I did allow an extra day for our girls.”

“And my folks?”

Aubrey arched a brow. “I guess. I assumed Pops would have to go back to work.”

“They are staying at the townhouse until Thursday. Pops wanted a vacation.” Emily explained.

Aubrey nodded, “then, yes, I can arrange for them to keep the cottage an extra night.” She studied her girlfriend, wondering if she was up to something, but her phone rang, “right. I have to get up front. I’ll send the photographer back.” 

As soon as she was out the door, Chloe turned to Emily. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Emily protested but neither of her former captains believed her. As they stared her down, she relented. “I found out about a friend of Aubrey’s she hasn’t seen since she was a kid. He’s coming as a surprise, but he can’t get here till tomorrow night. If we get to stay on Monday, they’ll have a better chance to visit.”

“Who is this friend?” Chloe was intrigued.

Emily shook her head. “You have to wait till tomorrow night. You suck at secrets.”

Beca laughed. “She’s got you there, Beale.”

“Drat.” Chloe pouted.

“Did you say, ‘drat’?” Beca laughed harder. “That’s worse than oh, my stars!”

“Laugh it up fuzz ball.” Emily growled in mock irritation.

Chloe’s phone rang while she was still laughing at the Star Wars reference. “Photographer is on her way back. Here we go!”

  
There were fewer people than at the Today show, but with double the autographs, it took most of the afternoon. When Aubrey finally came back into the lounge, she smiled sympathetically at her three friends. “You did great, girls. We have 200 happy Bellas. Katie and Pops have headed back to their cabin for a rest. CR, Esther and Flo are playing cards with some of the other Bellas. Stacey, Amy, Jessica and Ashley are headed to the pool.”

“Mmm, the pool sounds nice.” Emily sounded wistful. 

“Your suit is in my cabin. Go change and join the girls. I’ll be there shortly.” Aubrey kissed Emily on the cheek and watched her go. Then she turned back to Beca and Chloe. “What about you two?”

“What about us?” Beca frowned.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “what can I do for you, Hobbit? You have been a good sport and a trooper. Is there anything I can do for you between now and dinner?”

Beca stood up and shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. I’m gonna go talk to Theo about which song he picked up for Emily. I wasn’t asked to produce it. I’m cranky.”

Chloe spoke up, “I’ll make sure she rests after chewing Theo a new one, Bree.” 

Aubrey laughed, “that works. Hope to see you guys at dinner.”

Chloe winked and ushered Beca out of the lounge and off to their cabin. Aubrey collapsed in a chair and looked around at the mess that needed tidying before dinner. She got on the phone with facilities and was just hanging up when she saw Emily return. She put her phone down. “Thought you were going for a swim?”

Emily sat in the chair she had occupied for the past few hours and turned it toward Aubrey. “We can make this work, right?”

Aubrey felt her chest tighten. “Why do you ask?”

Emily reached over and took Aubrey’s hand. “You are really good at this. You think of everything, before anyone even asks. How can I ask you to come traipse around the country with me?”

Aubrey released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “First of all, I thought you hadn’t decided yet. And if you have, it’s all right. I can’t do this week in and week out. I tried.” She smiled ruefully and looked up at the ceiling. “Despite the beautiful surroundings, despite the accolades for an event that goes well, this life stresses me out. To make this work, I’m in hyperdrive.” Emily stroke the back of Aubrey’s hand. “I can make this weekend work because it is quickly coming to an end. If I hadn’t had Jessica and Ashley to help with the planning, we couldn’t have pulled this off before September. With their skill at event planning, and my regular staff, this will be a success. Not because of me. Because of them.” She tucked a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. “If you want to go on tour, I want to come with you. I love the way performing lights you up. I can leave all of this behind in a heartbeat and trust the people I’ve hired to keep it running. I can do this, if you want to.”

Emily watched her steadily through the entire speech. A slow smile crept across her face as she lifted Aubrey’s hand to her lips for a kiss. “I want to. I want to be sure you want to.”

Aubrey’s face softened. “I’ve almost lost you four times already. I cannot believe I’ve been given one more chance. I don’t want to miss it.”

Emily nodded, “yeah. That.”

Aubrey chuckled, “come on, let’s get that swim before dinner. And remind me to send Jessica and Ashley flowers again.” She paused after standing shed pulling Emily to her feet. “Maybe I need to acquire a flower shop.”

“Later, Posen!” Emily mock groaned, “play now, business later.”

“Yes ma’am.” Aubrey teased as she led Emily back to change clothes. “What sort of play do you have in mind.”

Emily blushed. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Aubrey giggled all the way to the cabin.

  
Beca paced furiously in their cabin. “How can I not take it personally?”

Chloe tried to reply in a measured and calm tone. “Maybe she has a good reason.”

“Chlo, I damn near discovered her, got her started, kept her on radar and dragged her back to music. How can she leave me out now?” Beca kept running her hand through her hair.

Chloe took a deep breath. “You wanna know what I think?”

Beca turned and stared at her girlfriend like the woman had three heads. “Why am I talking to you if I didn’t want your opinion?”

“I think she’s gonna propose,” Chloe shrugged.

Beca stopped pacing abruptly. “Scribbles? You think she’s gonna propose to Posen?”

“No, to Esther.” Chloe laughed, “of course to Posen. She wants her folks to stay with us the extra day. She’s being really secretive about the friend coming. Maybe it’s Aubrey’s dad and she doesn’t want Aubrey to know in case he skips out again.”

Beca considered, “ok, it is weird about her parents, and that’s not quite a person Bree hasn’t seen since childhood, but I could see that stretch. What does that have to do with leaving me off the song?”

“My fault,” Chloe shrugged. 

“You lost me,” Beca shook her head.

Chloe laughed. “You both just teased me that I can’t keep a secret. If she recorded with you, I would probably know what the song is and how it fits to her proposal. She has to keep me out, so she had to keep you out. Sorry.”

Beca sat on the bed beside Chloe. “Ok, I’ll give you it’s possible. But if she doesn’t propose by the time that song drops, you are gonna have to hold me back from kicking her ass.”

“I promise, I will hold her while you kick her.” Chloe giggled and kissed Beca on the nose. “Wanna go swimming?”

“Maybe,” Beca crossed her arms and pouted some more.

Chloe walked her fingers up Beca’s arm and tickled under her chin. “I’ll help ya change.”

“I thought you loved me...” Beca started.

“Just the way you are,” Chloe sang back. They both laughed at their cheesiness as they prepped to join the Bellas at the pool. 


	34. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Theo's help, Emily surprises Aubrey.

“Theo? What are you doing here?” Aubrey looked surprised to see the producer.

“Just a little something Emily cooked up for tonight.” Theo grinned. “We are dropping her new single tonight, live from your reunion.”

Aubrey was shaking her head. “I don’t have time to track down releases from over 200 Bellas and their spouses.”

Theo shrugged, “I already have them. All I need is your permission to air.”

“How did you?” Aubrey stopped and laughed. “I am guessing Beca is not the only one who is going to be a handful.”

“You’d guess right. So, permission?” Theo prodded.

Aubrey nodded, “right. Yes. I will sign over permission to air.” 

Theo nodded his head once. “Great! See you soon. I have a cameraman to set up.”

Aubrey watched him go and headed off to track down Emily, who was sitting with her parents in the conference center. Emily stood up when Aubrey entered. “Gotta go, guys. Looks like I’m in trouble.”

Aubrey arched a brow. “No warning to me that we are going live tonight?”

Emily shrugged and smiled in her best and most disarming way. “Um, I forgot?”

“Courtesy, Em.” Aubrey kissed Emily gently to take some sting away, but then added more seriously, “Cross Theo as often as you like; don’t cross me.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Emily slipped her arms around Aubrey’s waist.

Katie grinned at her daughter, “get a room, Em.” 

Aubrey blushed but laughed when Emily whispered, “at least she didn’t call me ‘baby.’” Then Emily replied to Katie, “no time, mom. Got stuff to do. Keep Aubrey company for me?”

Aubrey frowned. “I have things to do, Em.”

“No, you don’t.” Emily pointed at Aubrey’s phone. “The entire Lodge crew has stepped up so you can have a night off.”

Aubrey looked at her phone. A series of notifications were floating by, all cancellations of her meetings and appointments. She slid open her phone, “Greg, what’s going on?”

“A mutiny, General.” The current director of The Lodge laughed.

“Mutiny is a nautical term, at least call me admiral.” Aubrey sighed, “how did Emily convince you to do this?”

Greg smiled, “she reminded me that you are normally a hands-off boss who trusts me to get things done. Plus, that you are still recovering from your accident.”

Aubrey glared at Emily, “I passed the Bella test.”

“But still are not back to a full yoga workout with Stacie.” Emily smirked. “Thanks, Greg!” She called out to the phone.

“Any time, Emily.” He called back.

“Not any time! You work for me, not her!”

Pops tried to control a smile as he intervened, “come on Aubrey, we’ve hardly had any time this weekend. I know more about Bechloe than I do you.”

Aubrey whipped her head around and stared. Katie started to laugh as Aubrey asked, “how do you know about Bechloe?”

“Can I go, Boss?” Greg laughed.

“Yeah, we’ll talk later.” Aubrey hung up. “I get the distinct impression I am being handled.” She glared at the entire Junk family.

Just then, Chloe walked in. “Is she being difficult, Legacy?”

Emily smirked as Aubrey turned her ire on Chloe. “Now I know I am being handled.”

Chloe winked, “taught her everything I know, Elf. How’s she doing?”

Aubrey stared at Chloe, then the beaming Junk-Hardon clan and her shoulders slumped. “I’m going to lose this round, aren’t I?”

“Uh-huh.” Emily grinned happily. “And I expect the makeup sex to be wonderful.”

“TMI, Legacy/Em/Kiddo” filled the room. 

Emily winked at Aubrey. “Sit down, chatter with my folks, have a drink and take a load off.”

Jessica and Ashley came in just then, carrying a tray of drinks. “We got it,” Jessica began.

“All covered, General,” Ashley finished. 

Aubrey resigned herself to the conspiracy taking place and sat down in the chair Emily recently vacated. “All right. I won’t make a scene.”

“Good girl,” Chloe kissed Aubrey’s temple before exiting to places unknown. 

“Thanks, Aubs,” Emily kissed Aubrey’s forehead. “It will be worth it, I promise.”

Aubrey doubted it, but she tried it make the best of it as she sipped her vodka tonic and answered questions about her life and interests as Katie and Pops asked them. She hardly noticed as the rest of the room filled up, briefly wondering why everyone was arriving early. Then she saw Theo and his cameraman and realized it was all part of the video drop. “Did Emily tell you which single is dropping tonight?”

Katie shook her head, “only that it is one of her earlier songs.”

“She’s getting too good at secrets,” Pops added.

Aubrey agreed and sipped at her drink. She looked around the room and saw the rest of her Bellas seemed to be helping Jessica and Ashley direct traffic. Her feet itched, wanting to get up and do something.

Katie reached over and patted her hand. “I know it’s hard to relax, Aubrey.” She smiled at her husband, “I had to learn. I hope you both can teach each other.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She laughed at herself. “We do pretty well when we are alone. Your daughter is a true extrovert, and this sort of setting supercharges her.”

“Tell the truth, she is a borderline exhibitionist.” Katie laughed. “What about you? Aren’t you an extrovert?”

“No,” Aubrey shook her head. “People in general exhaust me. I learned to fake it well, as a general’s daughter. Give me a quiet day in nature or the privacy of my home and I recharge.”

Katie nodded and filed that information away. She glanced up as Theo stepped to the microphone. 

“Good evening, Bellas.” He grinned at the chorus that greeted him back. “I thought ten were a handful! You lot have been great, though, helping us get this set up on short notice. I won’t keep you long. If you want to tell family at home, we are streaming this live on VEVO. The show will start in about ten minutes.”

After more excited chatter, Aubrey found herself nervous for Emily. She hoped Beca was backstage helping the girl stay calm.

  
Beca was indeed backstage but grinning like an idiot, “you know Posen?”

Pete nodded his head, “she plays a mean piano. We used to jam at the commissary.”

“I just can’t believe she never told me she knew Pete Wentz.” Beca laughed.

“I was a teenager, she was still a kid, but damn, she could make that stand-up rock.” Pete laughed. “I always thought she’d be a performer. I was surprised she went into management.”

“That’s my fault,” Beca admitted, “and the stress of performing got to her.”

Emily walked up, nervously fidgeting with her mic. “I guess we are as ready as we can be.”

“Still won’t tell me which song? Or why I didn’t get to produce it?” Beca was a dog with a bone.

“Nope,” Emily shook her head with a smile. “Get your ass out front and find out with the rest of them.”

Beca gave her a hug, “be awesome, nerd.”

Emily hugged her back and playfully pushed her toward the audience. When Beca was finally seated beside Chloe, Theo nodded. Emily stepped out onto the stage. “Hey, Bellas!”

A chorus of cheers echoed back, topped by Amy hooting, “you go, Legacy!”

Emily smiled. “First of all, I want to thank the Barden Bellas. You have been a part of my life for as long as I remember. I wouldn’t be who I am without you.”

Stacie leaned over and whispered to Chloe, “hard to believe this is the same girl who showed up for Bella’s birthday party.”

Chloe nodded, “she finally remembered who she was.”

Beca elbowed Chloe, “shhhh.” 

Stacie and Chloe giggled but obeyed as Emily continued.

“I also want to thank my label, Epic records, for giving me time off to sort out my life and get my stuff together. It isn’t often you find patience in this industry, and I’m lucky to have received a lot of it. There are a lot more people to thank, but you can read about them in the liner notes if you buy the ep.” Emily glanced over at Aubrey. “I do want to thank the Lodge at Fallen Leaves for hosting this drop party. It all began here.”

After a murmur ran through the audience, Emily smiled and tore her gaze from Aubrey. “I would like to introduce my performing partner, without whom this evening and this video would not be possible. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage Pete Wentz.”

Chloe gasped, Stacie and Amy screamed, the rest of the Bellas cheered and Aubrey sat, dumbfounded.

Pete walked out with his guitar in hand. After waving to the crowd, he covered his eyes to be able to see better, found Aubrey in the crowd and smiled. “Hey, Odd. It’s been a long time. This one is for you.”

Emily grinned and waited while he sat down. As he tuned, she added, “really, this song is for my mom. Then it’s for the Bellas who accepted me, Beca who believed in me, and Aubrey who loves me. How can a girl be this lucky?” 

Pete started to play, and there was a collective deep breath as Emily began to sing. It was [Flashlight](https://youtu.be/N_hH-qBVJNo), but like no one had heard it before. It was slow, and a little bluesy. Beca realized why she couldn’t produce it; she hadn’t wanted to see how life had changed Legacy. This wasn’t the peppy, energetic, St. Bernard puppy that bounced up to her at the Treble party.

Stacie wiped a tear from her eye as Amy whispered, “Damn.” 

CR nodded, “she grew the fuck up, didn’t she?”

Katie was also wiping her eyes as she listened to her daughter perform the song that she used to dedicate to her. She could still see in her mind’s eye the night at Worlds when Emily had pointed at her.

But today, Emily had eyes only for Aubrey. As she finished the song, there was silence in the room before the crowd erupted.

Theo stepped up to take the mic as Pete gave Emily a quick hug and pushed her toward the stage steps. “That, ladies and gentlemen, is multi-platinum songwriter Emily Junk performing her first song, Flashlight. It is available now on Spotify, Pandora, and iTunes. The video is available only on VEVO. Watch her twitter feed for news of her upcoming tour.”

Aubrey didn’t hear any of it. Her eyes were on the brunette moving toward her. Aubrey stood and held her arms out. Emily slipped into them easily. As they held each other, Emily whispered, “marry me?”

Aubrey blinked and pulled back from the embrace, studying Emily’s eyes. Earnestly, Emily repeated the words too quietly for anyone else to hear. Then she glanced down at the table. Aubrey followed the gaze and saw an antique white gold filigree ring in the palm of Katie’s hand. “It was my grandmother’s. If we are going to travel all over the country, I want people to know you aren’t available.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded, tears trickling down her face as she cupped Emily’s face with both hands and kissed her. Emily laughed against Aubrey’s lips, picked up the ring and slipped it on Aubrey’s hand. 

Aubrey looked up, blushing as she realized Flo, Esther, Stacie, CR and Amy were cheering. Beca stood nearby, grinning, with her arm around a crying Chloe. Jessica and Ashley brought over flutes of champagne as Pete and Theo joined the group. When everyone had a glass, Katie toasted, “to my sisters, who are also my daughters.”

Pops grinned and lifted his glass. “Bellas!”

Chloe looked into Aubrey’s eyes. “Maybe we get to have that double wedding after all, Elf.” 


	35. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...

“Wake up, love.” Aubrey kissed the side of Emily’s head where it lay nestled on Aubrey’s shoulder.

“Don’t wanna.” Emily turned her head down and kissed Aubrey’s bare skin. “Wanna stay here with you.”

Aubrey smiled as her heart swelled. She had no idea how good it would feel to be so loved. “We promised we’d have breakfast with your folks, Pete and the girls. We are already late.”

Emily shrugged and buried her face in the crook of Aubrey’s neck. “Tell them lunch time.”

“You tell them,” Aubrey laughed. “I only invited the Bellas. You invited Pete and your parents.”

“Ok,” Emily groaned as she rolled over and away from Aubrey. As she moved to sit up, her eye caught the morning light reflecting off the ring. She lifted the hand and kissed the back of it. “I can’t believe you said yes.” Her face cracked a huge smile.

Aubrey leaned forward to kiss Emily. “What else could I say? I told you, I feel lucky I get another chance.”

Emily sighed happily but tore her eyes away from Aubrey’s to look down at her phone. “Uh oh. Mom’s using my full name. We better go.”

Aubrey giggled, “I can be in and out of the shower in ten minutes. Tell her we will be there in thirty?”

Emily shook her head, “Nope, she means now.” Emily laughed, “come on, beautiful. Let’s get out there and come back for the shower later.”

“Will you still love me when I smell bad?” Aubrey laughed as she moved to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and put on deodorant.

“I love the way you smell.” Emily grinned suggestively, then her phone buzzed. “Right, we have five minutes before mom is coming for us.”

Aubrey hurriedly brushed her hair, leaving it down, and slipped into a sundress. “You make me feel like a teenager again.” She laughed as she put on the barest of make-up. “Hurry up!”

Emily shook her head to clear it of all the things that distracted her as she watched Aubrey dress. She hurried to brush her hair and teeth, leaving the brush in her mouth as she dragged on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She was still rinsing her mouth when there came a banging at the door.

Aubrey tried to stifle a laugh as she hurried to open it. “Good morning, Katie. I’m so sorry we lost track of time.”

Katie interrupted, “save it, Aubrey, I know it was my derelict daughter who is taking her sweet time.”

“Derelict daughter, I like that.” Emily came into the living room with a smile on her face. “I bring you a Bella sister as a daughter in law and I’m still a derelict?” She slipped her arms around Aubrey’s waist from behind.

“You have a guest you are ignoring.” Katie reminded her.

Aubrey chuckled. “We’re ready, Katie. As ready as we can be. Let’s go see Pete.”

Katie probably would have chewed Emily out more, but that would delay meeting their guest even longer. She pressed her lips together and nodded once. “Right.” She glared at Emily, “don’t you embarrass me.”

Emily tried to look contrite but was still feeling gleeful. She grabbed Aubrey’s hand and hurried after her mother to find the rest of the group.

As the three ladies approached, Pops and Pete both stood up. Pops walked over and gave each a kiss on the cheek as Pete grinned. 

“Damn, Odd, you grew up well.” Pete said as he gave Aubrey a hug.

“I thought you called her Odd last night,” Beca laughed with delight.

“Don’t even consider it, Hobbit.” Aubrey growled as she and Emily finally sat down.

Chloe tried to be more tactful, “why Odd, Pete?”

Pete sat down and shrugged, “First it rhymed with the first part of her name. Second, she was one odd duck. How many kids do you know can play almost any kind of piano music by the age of seven?”

“Seven?” Katie turned to look at her soon to be daughter in law. “How old were you when you started?” 

“I began structured lessons at five. My father says I was picking out songs my mother sang even younger, but I don’t remember.” Aubrey smiled gratefully at the waitress who filled her coffee cup. She added two sugars and stirred. “I used to sit at the commissary and figure out the songs that played over the intercom.” She picked up her coffee to hide behind.

“Why’d you give it up?” Pete asked. 

Aubrey smiled and looked around the table. “For a family.”

“We are so glad you did, Chica, though I am sad you had to choose.” Flo replied.

“You and me both, Flo,” Chloe looked at her friend. “I wouldn’t trade the years I’ve known you, Bree, but did you have to choose?”

Aubrey chuckled, “you remember the rehearsal schedule, Elf. How was I going to find four hours a day to practice the piano?”

Beca whistled, “four hours a day.”

“I don’t do anything for four hours a day, General.” Amy scoffed, “sounds like it was smart to give it up.”

“I can think of something I’d do for four hours a day.” Stacie smirked. “I expect so can Emily.”

Emily blushed and dropped her eyes. 

“I can tell we are going to have fun swapping stories, Miss Conrad.” Katie laughed, “I look forward to our first advisory meeting.”

“You made the board, Legs?” Aubrey looked delighted. 

“I’m the only one from the world champion team who actually plans to be in town all school year.” Stacie laughed. 

Pete watched the interaction and grinned, “ok, I give, what’s the magic in a cappella?”

Beca arched an eyebrow and smirked, with a glance around the table, she began the notes that started their first attempt at a mashup all those years ago. Esther immediately picked up the beat. Emily’s eyes widened as Aubrey took the high line, Stacie leaned closer to Flo to guide the Guatemalan in a part, Denise smiled as she and CR harmonized like they had so many years ago. Jessica and Ashley linked arms before joining on their parts, and Amy pointed at Emily to follow her. With a nod of Beca’s head, she told Chloe to begin. Just as they had all those years ago, Aubrey and Beca sang Dream as Chloe, echoed by Amy, Emily and Jessica, sang Just the Way you are. As they reached the end of the first chorus, Beca wrapped them up with four girls taking different notes to hold the last chord.

Beca leaned back in her chair. “That’s the magic of a cappella.”

Pete, Katie and Pops all smiled appreciatively. “They changed the genre, you know.” Katie informed Pete.

Pete shook his head, “no, but it doesn’t surprise me that Odd found herself a group of people as gifted as she is. You done good, kid.”

Aubrey beamed at her girls and squeezed Emily’s hand. Before she could answer, the waitress brought over a veggie omelet and a plate of bacon and eggs. The first she placed before Aubrey, the second before Emily. Soon after, she brought plates of waffles and pancakes to the table.

“We thought we would have dessert so you two didn’t have to eat alone,” Chloe winked as she split a waffle with Beca.

“I hope you still like bacon, Em,” Katie worried. “Chloe says you are a vegetarian, Aubrey?”

“My own hang up, Katie. I can’t eat anything that used to have a face. But I don’t hold anyone to my issues.” Aubrey smiled.

“Still,” Emily apologetically passed the bacon toward Beca. “I sort of got used to it during those weeks I cooked for her.”

“Dibs!” Amy grabbed the treat and started eating the bacon before Beca could even smell it.

“Don’t ever change, Ames,” Beca laughed.

Amy snorted, “why would I?”

Pops laughed and passed half a waffle to Emily. “I’ll forgive you your earlier transgression so you can keep your strength up.” He winked as his daughter blushed.

Stacie grinned at Pops. “Katie, I think I like your husband.”

“Get in line, Stacie,” Katie leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

The rest of the meal passed in companionable chatter as if the new members had been part of the family all along.

  
As they each sipped a last cup of coffee, or glass of water, Beca called across the table, “when do I get to use the water slide? You promised!”

“I did,” Aubrey picked up the phone. “Who of you needs a ride to the airport?” She looked around the table before she dialed. When no one met her eyes, she looked at Emily who shrugged and feigned innocence. Aubrey called Greg.

“Hey, Boss.” He answered promptly. 

“Greg, is there a time slot open for us to use the water slide?” Aubrey asked almost absently.

“Any time you want.”

Aubrey’s attention snapped to the phone, “excuse me?”

“The whole place is yours, Boss, through Thursday.” Greg sounded quite pleased with himself.

“You cleared the lodge for fifteen people?” Aubrey was nearly speechless. She looked around at the grinning faces that surrounded her. 

“Yep. You see, it was a deal I couldn’t pass up. This record company needed a place for a private engagement party. No paparazzi, no reporters. We are the perfect spot. Paid up through Friday morning at 11.” Greg paused before he added, “a guy named Theo told me to say Best Wishes.”

Beca pounded the table and clapped, “I owe the turtle man one. This is perfect!”

Emily nodded and took the phone out of Aubrey’s hand. “Thanks, Greg. We’ll take care of her for a while.” 

“I’ll put her on do not disturb, Emily.” Greg laughed, “best wishes to you too.” 

Emily smiled as she put down the phone. 

“I was just handled again, wasn’t I?” Aubrey asked the gathered group.

“Impressively so,” Pete nodded.

“I suggest getting used to it,” Pops winked.

Chloe nodded, “I yield my mantle to the woman from Ohio.”

Emily smiled, “thanks aca-mom.” She turned to meet her fiancé’s gaze. “I promise not to misuse it. I just plan to take care of you for the rest of my life. Sometimes,” she emphasized the word, “you don’t remember to take a load off.”

“How can anyone be so infuriating and so sweet at the same time?” Aubrey didn’t know whether she should laugh or cry.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” Amy started tapping her water glass and chanting. 

As one by one the rest of the party joined in, Emily leaned closer. “Our public awaits.”

“Who cares about the public?” Aubrey teased as she placed a hand on Emily’s face and pressed their lips together. She was so glad she was done waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope at some point to do a 3rd section. Just now the fandom depresses me, so it may be a while. In the meantime, thanks to those who followed along. you make sharing y silliness more enjoyable. I couldn't do this without you.


End file.
